Καταδίκη
by Nadia Blackrose
Summary: Ήξερε πως απ'τη στιγμή που την ερωτεύτηκε δε θα υπήρχε επιστροφή. Γιατί ο έρωτας είναι χιλιάδες βελόνες που τρύπανε το κορμί σου. Ο έρωτας είναι μαρασμός, είναι καταδίκη... L x Misa, Misa x Light, canon universe.
1. Chapter 1

_Νομίζω πως είμαι η πρώτη Ελληνίδα που γράφει Death Note fanfiction στα ελληνικά κι ελπίζω να βρω κάποια ανταπόκριση, καθώς έχω προσέξει ότι το ελληνικό section περιέχει κυρίως_ _twilight και_ _harry potter . Βρε παιδιά. καταννοώ ότι πρόκειται για δυο ''ιερά τέρατα'', αλλά ΔΕΝ ειναι μονο αυτα. Υπάρχουν τοσα ατομα που παρακολουθουν anime και θα ηθελαν να διαβασουν κατι στη μητρικη τους αλλα δε βρισκουν κι υποχρεωτικα καταφευγουν στα αγγλικα, ενω εμεις μπορουμε να κανουμε τοσα πολλα περισσοτερα με το οπλο που εχουμε κι ονομαζεται ελληνικη γλωσσα._

_Τελος παντων, επειδή δε θέλω να γινω κουραστική σας παραθετω το πρωτο κεφαλαιο της ιστοριας μου, που εκτιλυσσεται αναμεσα στα επεισοδια 24-25 και λιγο μετα το τελος. __Spoilers warning. __Και μάλιστα αρκετά, όπως επίσης κι αναφορές στο μάνγκα, στοιχεία από τις ταινίες και τη νουβέλα __The BB cases!__ Ηθελα να γεμισω με τη φαντασια μου καποια κενα στην ιστορια, και μετα απο αρκετη ερευνα, και παραθετω και μια θεωρια που εχει καποια λογικη ωστε να υπαρχει βαση ακομα και σε ενα απλο δημιουργημα της φαντασιας μου. Οποτε μιλαμε για __canon, __και οσο αντι-__canon __κι αν φαινεται το ταιριασμα μεταξυ του Ελ και της Μίσα, διαβαζοντας θα καταλάβετε το γιατι αυτοι οι δυο εχουν τελικα περισσοτερα κοινα απο οσα __νομιζουμε._

* * *

><p><strong>Καταδίκη<strong>

**Κεφάλαιο 1 Πρόλογος**

Την είχε δει κάμποσες φορές να ξεπροβάλει, μέσα απ'τις άπειρες οθόνες που τριγύριζαν τη ζωή του, γεμίζοντας με κάτι διαφορετικό τις σπάνιες στιγμές που πραγματοποιούσε τα διαλείμματα του. Καμμιά φορά μπορούσες να διακρίνεις και κανα χαμόγελο να ξεπροβάλει από τα ανέκφραστα χείλη του, όχι από 'κείνα που θα μπορούσαν να βελτιώσουν την κατά τ'άλλα μέτρια εμφάνιση του, αλλά απ'αυτα που τον έκαναν να φαίνεται λίγο πιο προσιτός, πιο ανθρώπινος.

Η μορφή της ήταν λίγο πολύ γνωστή ανάμεσα στα πρόσωπα του συστήματος που ονομάζουμε σόου μπιζ. Μοντέλο, ηθοποιός, τραγουδίστρια, παρουσιάστρια εκπομπής, δεν υπήρχε κάποια καλλιτεχνική δραστηριότητα που να μη μπορούσε να κάνει και να'ναι εξίσου επιτυχημένη. Ανεξάρτητα με το αν το ταλέντο της συμβαδίζε με την ευφυία της, δύο παράγοντες που βασίζονται καθαρά στην τύχη. Είχε κάτι στην αύρα της, μια αυτοπεποίθηση, μια χαριτωμενιά, ένα νάζι μοναδικό, μα πάνω απ'όλα τύχη. Γιατί η Μίσα Αμάνε ήταν πραγματικά τυχερή με τόση ομορφιά που της δόθηκε, έτσι κατάφερε ν'ανοίξει όλες τις πόρτες της επιτυχίας δίχως κόπο, απλά και μόνο μαγνητίζοντας τους πάντες με τη σπάνια χάρη της.

Εκείνος, αντιθέτως, είχε μεν αναγνωρισιμότητα που επεκτείνονταν πέρα από τα σύνορα της Ιαπωνίας, αλλά πάντα κινούσε τα νήματα από το παρασκήνιο, σκεπασμένος από ένα πέπλο μυστηρίου κι ασφάλειας. Όλοι είχαν ακουστά τον περιβόητο Ελ, τον άγνωστο χι, τον καλύτερο ντετέκτιβ εν ζωή, και την ίδια στιγμή δεν τον γνώριζε σχεδόν κανένας, γιατί εκείνος τό'χε επιλέξει, ίσως κι από δειλία, θα μπορούσαν να πουν οι πιο κακοπροαιρετοι.

Ελάχιστα τον ενδιέφερε η γνώμη του κοινού κόσμου, χωρίς αυτό να σημαίνει ότι τον υποτιμούσε. Απλά δεν ήταν διαθέσιμος να υποκύψει στα πικρόχολα σχόλια που θα ακολουθούσαν, έτσι κι αποκάλυπτε την πραγματική του ταυτότητα. Γιατί ο κόσμος δύσκολα θα πίστευε ότι πίσω απ'αυτόν τον περίεργο άντρα (με τον ασυνήθιστο τρόπο καθίσματος και τη μανία του να καταβροχθίζει τεράστιες ποσότητες γλυκών) κρυβόταν ένας τόσο δυνατός και χαρισματικός εγκέφαλος, μια ευφυία από τις λίγες που περπατούσαν σ'αυτή τη γη. Δύσκολα θα μπορούσε να γίνει αποδεκτός σε μια ομάδα κανονικών, καθημερινών ανθρώπων, όταν δεν πληρούσε όλα τα προσόντα που απαιτεί η σύγχρονη κοινωνία : ομορφιά, συγκεκριμένο τρόπο ζωής, συγκεκριμένο τρόπο ντυσίματος, συγκεκριμένο τρόπο σκέψης και συμπεριφοράς. Και παρόλο που είχε πλούτο, τον μεγαλύτερο πειρασμό που προσελκύει τους πάντες, εκείνος δεν ήθελε με τίποτα να το δείξει ούτε και να το εκμεταλλευτεί. Έπειτα, ήταν ξεχωριστός, κι αυτό ήταν η ευχή κι η κατάρα του μαζί, διότι δύσκολα θα μπορούσε ο καθημερινός "φυσιολογικός" άνθρωπος να τον κατανοήσει και να τον αποδεχτεί όπως είναι, για εκείνον, τον Ελ Λόουλάιτ.

Σαν αποτέλεσμα όλων αυτών των συλλογισμών, ο Ελ απέφευγε να έρθει κοντά με ανθρώπους, δεν ανέπτυσσε σχέσεις, δεν είχε βγει ποτέ του για ραντεβού κι ούτε πήγαινε σινεμά με φίλους. Διότι στην πραγματικότητα, αυτό ακριβώς απαιτούσε η δουλειά του. Προστάτευε τον εαυτό του από πιθανά συναισθηματικά τραύματα, υπερασπιζόταν την ακεραιότητα του απ'τους εχθρούς του, καθώς ηταν λίγοι εκείνοι που θά'θελαν να τον βγάλουν από τη μέση και μάλιστα με μεγάλη ευχαρίστηση.

Έτσι, μέχρι τώρα ήταν ήσυχος, χωρίς υποθέσεις που να απαιτούσαν την αδιάλειπτη προσοχή του, πόσο μάλλον την παρουσία του. Και μάλλον δε θα χρειαζόταν να εμφανιστεί και ποτέ.Τουλάχιστον όχι δίχως σοβαρή αιτία, δίχως μια πρόκληση που να εξιτάρει το εγώ του με όλη τη σημασία της λέξεως.

Μέχρι που εμφανίστηκε ο Κίρα, μια απ'τις δυσκολότερες υποθέσεις που'χε ν'αντιμετωπίσει ποτέ του κι ακολούθησε κι ο Λάιτ, αυτός που θα μπορούσε κάλλιστα να γίνει το άλτερ έγκο του, ο διάδοχος του. Χωρίς αμφιβολία, ο Λάιτ κι ο Κίρα ήταν το ίδιο πρόσωπο. Ήταν πάνω από 90 τα εκατό σίγουρος, άσχετα που ήξερε να μπλοφάρει πιο πετυχημένα κι από επαγγελματία παίκτη του πόκερ, αναφέροντας ένα υπερβολικά μικρό ποσοστό. Βαθειά μέσα του, ήλπιζε πως έκανε λάθος, αλλά κι αυτό ακόμα είναι κάτι που μόνο ο Λάιτ θα μπορούσε να του προκαλέσει. Φίλος κι εχθρός, αθώος κι ένοχος, μα πάνω απ'όλα ισάξιος του Ελ σε θέμα νοημοσύνης κι εξυπνάδας... Ίσως κάτω από άλλες συνθήκες, σε μια άλλη ζωή, σε ένα άλλο σύμπαν, θα μπορούσαν να γίνουν οι καλύτεροι φιλοι. Όχι όμως σ'αυτή την πραγματικότητα, σ'αυτή την παράλογη διάσταση που ονομάζεται γη.

'Επειτα, είτε από μεγάλη σύμπτωση είτε από κάποιο ειρωνικό χτύπημα της μοίρας, εμφανίστηκε στο δρόμο του κι εκείνη... η Μίσα, τρελή και παλαβή για τον Λάιτ, απόμακρη και απλησίαστη για εκείνον...

Μέχρι που μια μέρα τον φίλησε στο μάγουλο, και ξύπνησε μέσα του συναισθήματα πρωτόγνωρα, ανεξέλεγκτα... Εκεί που είχε γίνει αδελφικός φίλος με τη μοναξιά του, δίχως να τον απασχολεί η έλλειψη μιας γυναικείας παρουσίας στη ζωή του, δίχως μια αγάπη να ταλανίζει το μυαλό του και να βασανίζει την αλάνθαστη τετράγωνη λογική του, εκεί είναι που ανατράπηκαν όλα τα δεδομένα του...

"Θα μπορούσα να σ'ερωτευτώ." της είχε απαντήσει τότε για πλάκα,

κι ήξερε πως αν την ερωτευτεί δε θα υπήρχε επιστροφή. Γιατί ο έρωτας είναι το ομορφότερο λουλούδι, το πιο εύγεστο φρούτο, το δώρο των θεών σ'όλη την πλαση . Όταν όμως δεν υπάρχει ανταπόκριση, αυτό το λουλούδι μαραίνεται, και το φρούτο σαπίζει αργά και βασανιστικά...Έτσι σαπίζεις κι εσυ από τη θλίψη και την ωδύνη, για κάθε φιλί που δε θα σου χάιδεψει τα χείλη σαν απαλή δροσοσταλίδα, κάθε χυμό που δε θα γευτείς απ'τους καρπούς αυτού του φρούτου. Και κάθε χάδι που δε θα δεχτείς μοιάζει με χιλιάδες βελόνες που τρύπανε το κορμί σου.

"Ο έρωτας είναι φωτιά που καταβροχθίζει την ψυχή σου. Είναι μαρασμός, είναι καταδίκη..." σκεφτόταν συχνά όταν είχε ν'αντιμετωπίσει υποθέσεις που σχετίζονταν με εγκλήματα πάθους, και παρόλο που μπορούσε να συλλάβει την πολυπλοκότητα αυτού του συναισθήματος θεωρούσε ότι δεν άρμοζε σ'εκείνον.

Να που έκανε λάθος, κι αυτό θα του στοίχιζε πολλά περισσότερα κι απ'την ίδια του τη ζωή...

Γιατί μια κοπέλα κατάφερε να ρίξει τις άμυνες του, κατακτώντας το απόρθητο κάστρο του μυαλού του, δίνοντας του τη χαριστική βολή που θα τρομοκρατούσε τις ισορροπίες του. Δεν έπρεπε...ήταν λάθος, τραγικό μάλιστα ν'αφήσει τον εαυτό του να υποκύψει σ'αυτό το συναίσθημα, που θα οδηγούσε σε πάθη και ανάγκες που είχε απαρνηθεί ολοσχερώς. Την ήθελε, την ποθούσε με όλο του το είναι, ενάντια στη σύγχυση που επικρατούσε μέσα του λόγω της μάχης με τη λογική του, που του υπαγόρευε ότι δεν ήταν παρά μια εγκληματίας, ο 2ος Κίρα. Και πάλι, αυτό το παράλογο συναίσθημα που ονομάζεται έρωτας την πρόδωσε, φέρνοντας τη στο προσκήνιο...

Η Μίσα ήταν άπιαστη από κάθε άποψη, αποδεικνύοντας με κάθε της πράξη την αφοσίωση της και την εμμονή της με τον Λάιτ, κι αυτό ο Ελ το ήξερε πολύ καλά. Το έβλεπε κάθε φορά όταν εκείνη έβγαινε ραντεβού με τον Λάιτ, το πόσο παρείσακτος ήταν ανάμεσα τους, πώς κατέστρεφε τη χαρά της με το να'ναι αλυσοδεμενος μαζί του προκειμένου να διαπιστώσει ότι δεν ήταν ο Κίρα. Άσχετα που ο Λάιτ ήταν ολοφάνερο ότι αδιαφορούσε για τη Μίσα, κι ήθελε μονάχα να την έχει από κοντά, να την ελέγχει, και την ανεχόταν προκειμένου να μην της ξεφύγει καμμιά ανοησία απ'τις γνωστές της και τινάξει το απόλυτο σχέδιο του στον αέρα. Για τον Λάτι, η Μίσα δεν ήταν παρά ένα ακόμα αρνί στο βωμό της θυσίας, ένα ψεγάδι, μια μουντζούρα στο τέλειο τοπίο που 'θελε να δημιουργήσει με τις πινελιές της φαντασίας του. Όσο κι αν προσπαθούσε να το κρύψει, ο Ελ ήταν εκεί και παρατηρούσε, με μάτια που πάντα παρακολουθούσαν ακόμα και την παραμικρή κίνηση του σώματος του. Ο Λάιτ την απεχθανόταν, μόνο εκείνη ήταν πολύ τυφλή για να το δει. Όμως ήταν μάταιο να της το πει ο Ελ, ακόμα κι αν η Μίσα ήταν πρακτικά αδύνατο να συμπεράνει ότι βαθειά μέσα του ζήλευε...

Την ίδια στιγμή, ήξερε πως εκείνη δε θα μπορούσε ποτέ να τον κοιτάξει, αφού διέθετε μια εμφάνιση κατώτερη του Λάιτ. Και το πιο σημαντικό? Ο Ελ δε θα γινόταν ποτέ το είδωλο της : ο Κίρα. Ήταν εχθρός του, άρα και εχθρός της Μίσα, του 2ου Κίρα. Αν υπήρχε λόγος να της δώσει κάποιο ελαφρυντικό, τότε αυτό ήταν η απερισκεψία της που οδήγησε γρήγορα στα ίχνη της. Αλλά και πάλι, ήταν ολοφάνερο πως το πάθος της για τον Κίρα την υποκινούσε, τη χειραγωγούσε πιο περίτεχνα κι από παιδική μαριονέτα. Ναι, η περιβόητη Μίσα δεν ήταν τελικά τίποτα περισσότερο από μια απλή μαριονέτα...

Πόσο τον πληγωνε κατά βάθος η σκέψη αυτή, ότι αυτή που τον έκανε να αισθανθεί έτσι ήταν υποχείριο ενός τόσο απαίσιου χαρακτήρα. Ο Λάιτ τη χρησιμοποιούσε, την κορόιδευε δίχως την παραμικρή ντροπή, κι εκείνη τον ακολουθούσε κι υπακούγε σα σκυλάκι, παραδίδοντας τον εαυτό της στην πλήρη ιδιοκτησία του, ταπεινώνοντας περίτρανα κάθε στιγμή της ημέρας την περηφάνεια της... Σα να μην την ένοιαζε αν θα ζούσε την επόμενη μέρα η θά'βρισκε τραγικό θάνατο στα επόμενα δευτερόλεπτα...

Όχι, αυτό δεν ήταν αγάπη, δεν ήταν τιποτ'άλλο εκτός από στεγνή, ξεδιάντροπη εκμετάλλευση. Κι αυτό γεννούσε μονάχα θυμό και οργή στην ψυχή του Ελ, αντικρύζοντας τον πόθο του να υποφέρει από την ίδια ανεκπλήρωτη αγάπη για κάποιον άλλο...

Ήταν εγωιστικό, αλαζονικό από μέρους του να διαλύσει τις αυταπάτες της και τις προσδοκίες της προκαλώντας της περισσότερο πόνο. Γιατί η Μίσα δεν ήταν μαθημενη στην απόρριψη κανενός κι αυτό θα τη σκότωνε χειρότερα κι απ'τον πιο επώδυνο θάνατο. Θα τη διέλυε μέσα σε λίγα δευτερόλεπτα, όπως διαλύεται ένας πύργος από τραπουλόχαρτα, ένα παλάτι χτισμένο στην άμμο... Την αγαπούσε πολύ για να της κάνει τέτοιο κακό. Όμως... Υπήρχε κι αυτό το αλλά, η φωνή της καρδιάς του, η θέληση του να της ανοίξει τα μάτια και να δει τον κόσμο πιο καθαρά, με λιγότερο θολή κρίση. Στο κάτω κάτω της γραφής, γνώριζε πως του έμενε λίγος καιρός προτού ερχόταν η έσχατη στιγμή κι άφηνε την τελευταία του πνοή. Δεν είχε καμμία ελπίδα, αλλά να πέθαινε μέσα στη σιωπή δε θα τό'θελε ούτε για το χειρότερο του εχθρό. Ούτε καν για το Λάιτ.

Έτσι, μετά την απελευθέρωση του Λάιτ και του εαυτού του απ'τις αλυσίδες που τους έδεναν, κι ύστερα από'κείνο το μοιραίο φιλί που άλλαξε τη ζωή του ολοσχερώς, αποφάσισε να τη συναντήσει...

* * *

><p><strong>Παρατηρησεις – Χρήσιμες Πληροφορίες<strong>

O 'Εμ'' στη νουβέλα prequel του Death Note αναφέρει οτι ο Ελ πραγματικα ηθελε να προστατευσει τον εαυτο του, αλλα δεν ηταν δειλος.

Ενα σπεσιαλ κομικ με τιτλο Α day at Whammy's House αναφερει πως ο Ελ δεν ηταν το ατομο που δεν εβγαινε ΚΑΘΟΛΟΥ μα καθολου, απλα ηταν κατι που εκανε σπανια. Προτιμουσε παρκα αναψυχης, αλλοτε γκαλερι, ομως μπορουσε ακομα να παει και σε συναυλιες! Κι ετσι ταυτοχρονα εξηγειται το πως γνωριζε για τη Μίσα, πραγμα που δειχνει επισης οτι δεν ειπε ψεμματα οταν ανεφερε οτι ειναι θαυμαστης της.

Κάποιος θα μπορουσε να πει οτι το να ζητησει ο Ελ τη Μισα σε ραντεβου ειναι εκτος χαρακτηρα, ομως αν εχετε δει την ταινια το εκανε!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Σημείωση**_

_Οταν η γραφη ειναι πλάγια, τοτε ειναι εσωτερικές σκέψεις των ηρώων._

* * *

><p><strong>Κεφάλαιο 2<strong>

**Η Θεική Συνομωσία**

Η Μίσα Μίσα έκανε το σωστό, όπως ήταν και το αναμενόμενο- απέρριψε την ανόητη πρόταση του ανώμαλου Ριουζάκι να βγουν μαζι. Αφου ηταν τοσο διαφορετικοι οσο η μερα και η νυχτα. Τι θα μπορουσαν να συζητησουν αυτοι οι δυο μαζι? Μοδα, ρουχα, παπουτσια? Αφου ο Ριουζακι εμοιαζε να εχει μαλλον μαυρα μεσανυχτα απο ολα οσα εχουν να κανουν με τον πολιτισμενο κοσμο. Ούτε είχαν να μοιραστούν κάτι από κοινού, εφοσον δεν ειχαν κοινα ενδιαφεροντα.

Για τη Μισα, ο Ριουζακι ήταν περίεργος, κολλημένος με τη δουλειά του, χαμένος ανάμεσα σε μαθηματικές εξισώσεις, στατιστικές και σχέδιαγράμματα. Ζούσε σ'έναν κόσμο δικό του, στον οποίο δε θα μπορούσε να συμβαδίσει εκείνη. Λειτουργούσε μ'ένα πολύ διαφορετικό τρόπο από τους άλλους ανθρώπους και συχνά ήταν δύσκολο να τον κατανοήσεις, πόσο μάλλον να κουβεντιάσεις μαζί του. Εκτός των άλλων, θα τραβούσε την προσοχή των υπολοίπων με το να κυκλοφορήσει μαζί του κι ίσως αυτό να'ταν αρνητικό για την καριέρα της. _"Η Μίσα Αμάνε με αυτό το φρικιό;" _μπορούσε ν'ακούσει ήδη τα σχόλια που θα διέρρεαν για'κεινη. Κι αυτό ηταν το τελευταιο πραγμα που επιθυμουσε τη στιγμη οπου ενα λαμπρο μελλον διαγραφοταν μπροστα της.

Στην πραγματικότητα, βέβαια, δεν τον έλεγες άσχημο ούτε αποκρουστικό. Η λέξη παραμελημένος θα μπορούσε να χαρακτηρίσει καλύτερα αυτό τον παράξενο νεαρό άντρα. Γιατί αν έπαιρνε κάποιες ώρες ύπνου τότε δε θά'χε αυτές τις αντιαισθητικές σακούλες κάτω απ'τα τεράστια μαύρα μάτια του, με το βλέμμα που θύμιζε ψυχοπαθή. Αν άφηνε για λίγο τον εαυτό του να ντυθεί πιο περιποιημένα, και έφτιαχνε τη στάση του σώματος του θα μπορούσε κάλλιστα να γίνει αρκετά ελκυστικός, να πετάξει από πάνω του αυτό το κάτι που ώρες ώρες τον έκανε να θυμίζει με πρωτόγονο. Αλλα σιγα να μην εκανε κατι τετοιο, ούτε υπήρχε κάποιος ιδιαίτερος λόγος να προσπαθήσει.

Πολύ περισσότερο, δεν πλαθόταν, δεν ήταν από τους ανθρώπους που θα μπορούσες να βάλεις σε καλούπια και να τον μεταμορφώσεις . Σα να έπαιρνες έναν άνθρωπο που ζούσε στη ζούγκλα και τον έφερνες στην πόλη, ότι και να'κανες κι όσα κι αν του μάθαινες, θα κρατούσε και πάλι το αρχικό του στυλ. Γιατί έτσι έμαθε. Ήταν φύσει αδύνατον να πετάξει την προβιά από πάνω του. Γι αυτό η Μίσα θεωρουσε δυσαρεστη τη σκεψη να κυκλοφορήσει μαζί του, η εικόνα τους μαζί θα θύμιζε περισσότερο κάτι ανάμεσα στην πενταμορφη και το τέρας, τη Τζέιν και τον Ταρζάν, παρά ένα φυσιολογικό ζευγάρι, μια παρέα τελωσπάντων.

Μπορεί λοιπόν να τον είχε θεωρήσει φιλο και να του'χε δώσει κι ένα φιλί στο μάγουλο, αλλά για'κεινη ηταν κατι ασημαντο και μηδαμινο. Κι όταν της είχε πει εκείνη την επική πρόταση ( οτι θα μπορουσε να την ερωτευτει) τον απέτρεψε σε λιγοτερο απο ενα λεπτο, λέγοντας του ότι μπορούσαν κατηγορηματικά να'ναι φιλοι. Τίποτα περισσότερο. Ύψωσε το τείχος της απέναντι του, κόβοντας του κάθε πιθανή ελπίδα που θα μπορούσε να δημιουργηθεί μέσα του. Ήταν τίμια κι ειλικρινής, κι ήξερε πως αυτό σίγουρα θα το εκτιμούσε. Όπως και έκανε, κι αυτό είχε κερδίσει τη συμπάθεια της. Στην τελική, ένα απλό φιλί ήταν, όχι δα και κάτι το τόσο αξιομνημόνευτο, το τόσο συγκλονιστικό.

Πάντως, καλού κακού κρατούσε τις επιφυλάξεις της με μεγάλη προσοχή απο τον ανώμαλο Ριουζακι. Θα τον χαιρετούσε τις φορές που ερχόταν να δει το Λάιτ, γνεφοντας απο αποσταση στην καμερα, θα ελεγε ισως και κανα γεια απο την ιδια θεση εννοειται, μα μέχρι εκεί, τελεία και παύλα. Για εκεινη, ο Ελ ηταν ο υπευθυνος που η αγαπη της ηταν κλεισμενη εκει μεσα, σε αυτο το βαρετο κτιριο, κατα συνεπεια του κρατουσε κακια συν τοις αλλοις. Και οι φορές που βγήκε με αυτόν και τον Λάιτ ήταν μονάχα ένα αναγκαίο κακό, τότε που αυτοί οι δύο ήταν αλυσοδεμένοι. Κι αυτό πέρασε επιτέλους.

Ύστερα λοιπόν από αυτή την αναπάντεχη κακοτυχία, η Μίσα ήλπιζε ότι θά'χε όλο το χρόνο να απολαύσει προσωπικές στιγμές μαζί με τον αγαπημένο της, το Λάιτ. Μ'εκείνον μάλιστα, θα έβγαινε και θα το χαιρόταν με το παραπάνω. Τίποτα όμως, ο Λάιτ δεν έβγαινε καν απ'το κτίριο (όπου η ομάδα είχε εγκατασταθεί) ώστε να φανεί όλο και πιο αφοσιωμένος στην έρευνα κατά του Κίρα, κερδίζοντας το πιο ατρανταχτο άλλοθι.

Η Μισα πήγαινε και τον έβλεπε συχνά όταν δεν είχε γυρίσματα η φωτογραφίσεις, σχεδόν είχε εγκατασταθεί εκεί πέρα και πιπίλαγε συνεχώς το μυαλό του μήπως τον μεταπείσει. Αλλά ο Λάιτ δεν έβγαινε, μονάχα απομακρυνόταν για λίγο από την υπόλοιπη ομάδα όποτε ήθελε να μιλήσει μαζί της, ώστε να μην κινήσει υποψίες στον Ελ για τις συνομωτικές τους συζητήσεις .

Μια από'κείνες τις φορές λοιπον η Μίσα του καυχηθηκε την τηλεφωνικη πρόταση του Ελ, θέλοντας να τον τσιγκλίσει. Μα είχε τόσους θαυμαστές που τη ζητούσαν, κι εκείνη απέρριπτε τους πάντες για χάρη του. Πως μπορουσε να μενει ασυγκινητος απο ολο αυτό; Ολοκληρη Μισα Μισα και ηταν ολοδικη του, σαφως κι αξιζε περισσοτερα. Που θα πήγαινε λοιπον, προσπάθεια στην προσπάθεια κάτι θα έβγαινε. Έτσι πίστευε εκείνη με το αφελές μυαλό της. Ήλπιζε, κι αυτή η ελπίδα ήταν που της έδινε δύναμη κι υπομονή, κι ανεχόταν όλη την κοροϊδία μπρος τα μάτια της. Τό'χε επιτρέψει αυτό, και δεν την πείραζε. Μια μέρα θα καταλάβαινε, θα την εκτιμούσε...

Ύστερα απ'όσα του'πε η Μίσα για τον Ελ και την ανόητη πρόταση του, ο Λάιτ δε μπορούσε παρά να χαμογελάσει μοχθηρα από μέσα του. Οι υποθέσεις του είχαν βγει ολόσωστες : ο Ελ ήταν ερωτευμένος με τη Μίσα, και τό'χε πει ανοιχτά μετά από'κείνο το φιλί. Το εννοούσε κι ας είχε χρησιμοποιήσει λάθος γραμματική, τον υποθετικό λόγο, αποτέλεσμα της προσπάθειας του να καλυφθεί μπροστά της. Τι αστείο που ήταν ένας τόσο πολυμήχανος εγκέφαλος να κομπλάρει σαν ελαττωματική μηχανή, για έναν εγκέφαλο λιγότερο πολύπλοκο μέσω αυτού του ανόητου συναισθήματος που ονομάζεται έρωτας. Ίσως να συνεβαλε και η ελλειψη συναναστροφης με άλλες κοπέλες σε αυτο, ήταν πασιφανές. Κι η απειρία δεν είναι πάντα ο καλύτερος σύμβουλος...

Ο Ελ, να θελει να βγει με τη Μισα Μισα... Αυτο ηταν ενα αστειο που ο Λαιτ θα μπορουσε να θυμαται για πολλα πολλα χρονια...

_"Μα είναι τόσο απερίσκεπτος που θαρρώ ότι έχει χάσει το μυαλό του. Υποψιάζεται τη Μίσα, τον 2ο Κίρα και πάει από μόνος του να υπογράψει τη θανατική του καταδίκη, ζητωντας της να βγουνε μαζι; Πού πήγε το αίσθημα της δικαιοσύνης που 'θελε τόσο παθιασμένα ν'αποδώσει; Ριουζακι...Ελ...σ'ευχαριστώ, μου έδωσες μια πολύ καλή ιδέα..."_

Στη σκέψη αυτή ο λαιτ γέλασε υποχθονια, σκεφτόμενος ότι θα μπορούσε να διαλύσει τον Ελ πρώτα ψυχολογικά, προτού του δώσει το αποτελειώτικο χτύπημα. Όπως η γάτα που παίζει με το θύμα της προτού το κατάσπαραξει, έτσι ήθελε κι εκείνος να παίξει με τον Ελ, να τον βασανίσει όπως είχε βασανιστεί ο ίδιος του παλιότερα, κρατημενος υπο υπό επιτήρηση μέρες ατελείωτες, στιγμές αφόρητες για τις οποίες επρεπε ο Ελ να τιμωρηθει. Άσχετα που τό'χε επιλέξει ο ίδιος ο Λάιτ, σα μέρος του μεγαλεπήβολου σχεδίου του.

Τελικά ο Ελ δεν ήταν τόσο έξυπνος όσο ήθελε να δείχνει, γιατί είχε ευαισθησίες κι αυτές θα τις χρησιμοποιούσε εναντίον του. Βάζοντας τη Μίσα να καθαρίσει για εκείνον, κι ισως επιτυγχανοντας κατι ακομα καλυτερο...

Αφού την χαιρέτισε σχεδόν ψυχρά, ψιθύρισε στ'αυτί της :

"Έλα στο δωμάτιο μου. Θέλω να σου ζητήσω μια χάρη."

Η Μίσα ήταν αδύνατο ν'αρνηθεί το οτιδηποτε απο τον Λαιτ, σε τίποτα δε μπορούσε να του χαλάσει χατίρι ούτε ήθελε να τον δυσανασχετήσει. Γιατί για 'κεινη ο Λάιτ, ο Κιρα η όπως αλλιώς ήθελε ν'αυτοαποκαλείται, ήταν ο θεός της, αυτός που έδωσε βάλσαμο στην ψυχή της όταν τιμώρησε τον κακοποιό που κατέστρεψε τη ζωή της, αφήνοντας τη χωρίς οικογένεια, χωρίς θέληση για ζωή, χωρίς νόημα και σημασία να συνεχίσει. Μόνο η εκδίκηση τη συντηρούσε, η πικρία και το μίσος που δηλητηριάζαν την ψυχή της, αφήνοντας πίσω μια σκιά του εαυτού της. Διότι εκείνη είχε ήδη πεθάνει από τη μέρα που έχασε ότι αγαπούσε περισσότερο στον κόσμο : την οικογένεια της, το στήριγμα της, την ασπίδα από τις κακουχίες του έξω κόσμου. Μάζευε τα κομμάτια της με περίσσιο θάρρος και προσδοκούσε τη στιγμή της θείας δίκης. Κι αυτή η θεία δίκη είχε μόνο ένα όνομα : Κίρα. Αυτός που της έδωσε ξανά το χαμόγελο στα χείλη και τη θέληση να συνεχίσει να ζει. Οπότε του χρωστούσε τα πάντα, την ύπαρξη της ολόκληρη, και μπορούσε να την κάνει ότι θέλει. Κάθε του επιθυμία ήταν διαταγή για'κεινη, και κάθε του λέξη έμοιαζε με κύκνειο άσμα στ'αυτιά της.

Στο δωμάτιο του Λάιτ δεν υπήρχαν κάμερες, γιατί ο Ελ ήξερε πως δε θα έβρισκε άκρη χρησιμοποιώντας ένα τόσο φτηνό κόλπο, αφού ο Λάιτ θα τό'χε προβλέψει. Τό'χε ξανάπροσπαθήσει και πιο πριν, χωρίς αποτέλεσμα, οπότε είχε αφήσει περιθώρια στο Λάιτ να δράσει όπως θέλει.

"Ζητά μου ότι θες, κι η Μίσα Μίσα θα το κάνει με όλη της την καρδιά!" του'πε γεμάτη στοργή και προθυμία.

Εκείνος ήθελε να παίξει με το μυαλό της, παρόλο που δεν ήταν κανα σπουδαίο κατόρθωμα, θέλοντας να εξακριβώσει μέχρι που θα έφτανε για εκείνον, έτσι πήρε ένα ύφος προβληματισμένο κι είπε:

"Μίσα, έχουμε βρεθεί σε δύσκολη θέση. Εγώ πρεπει ακομα να μεινω στο κτιριο, για να μη με υποψιαστούν, αλλά εσυ μπορείς να συνεχίσεις το έργο μου αποδίδοντας δικαιοσύνη."

"Κι αυτό θα συνεχίσω να κάνω, μόνο για σένα Λάιτ." η Μισα αποκρίθηκε χωρίς δεύτερη σκέψη.

"Όμως είναι κάτι ακόμα." της είπε παριστάνοντας τον σκεπτικό.

"Πες μου τι είναι κι εγώ υπόσχομαι να το κάνω!"

''Μίσα, πρέπει να βγάλουμε από τη μέση τον Ριουζάκι, η αλλιώς Ελ- για να μπορούμε να'μαστε μαζί στη δημιουργία του νέου μας κόσμου. Χωρίς εμπόδια στο δρόμο μας. Κι αυτό μπορεί να γίνει μόνο μ'ένα τρόπο αφού εχεις ξεχασει το αληθινο του ονομα. Βγες μαζι του, αφου εκανες ξανα τη συμφωνια για τα ματια του Σινιγκαμι. Έλα εδω απροειδοποίητα ένα βράδυ που θα κοιμόμαστε όλοι, για να μην προλάβει να μιλήσει πουθενά. Επειδή όμως θα καταλάβει ότι έχεις τα μάτια, μη φύγεις στιγμή από δίπλα του. Ξελόγιασε τον προσποιούμενη ότι σ'αρέσει η παρέα του. Χρησιμοποίησε το ταλέντο σου για να μας σώσεις. Αξιοποίησε κάθε δυνατό μέσο. Δείξτου έναν κόσμο πρωτογνωρο για εκεινον, εντυπωσίασε τον. κανε τον να πιει και να μεθύσει όπως εσυ μόνο ξέρεις. Είμαι σίγουρος πως θα υποκύψει και θα σου εξομολογηθεί τα αισθήματα του. Τότε θά'χουμε κερδίσει, γιατί θα τον κάνουμε λιώμα, και μια πληγωμένη καρδιά νικιέται εύκολα." ειπε τη μιση αληθεια, ενω στην πραγματικοτητα η πονηρια και η εκταση του σχεδιου του ηταν πολυ πιο πολυπλοκη και λειτουργικη για εκεινον. Η Μίσα εμαθε ολα οσα επρεπε να μαθει, τα υπολοιπα θα ερχονταν απο μονα τους...

Η Μίσα ξεροκατάπιε στη σκέψη να φλερτάρει τον Ελ, γιατί δεν ήταν κι ότι πιο ευχάριστο αυτό που έπρεπε να κάνει. Όμως ο Λάιτ ήταν έξυπνος και σίγουρα είχε προϋπολογίσει τα πάντα με μεγαλύτερη ακρίβεια κι από ηλεκτρονικό υπολογιστή. Αν έκανε ότι ακριβώς της υπαγορεύσει τότε θα την έβγαζε καθαρή, κι αν μη τι άλλο θ'άντεχε να περάσει κάποιες ώρες με τον Ελ.

"Φυσικά, πως και δεν τό'χα καταλάβει; Αφού είχε πει ότι θα μπορούσε να μ'ερωτευτεί όταν τον φίλησα! Άρα..."

''Μην ξεγελιέσαι από τα φαινόμενα. τη διέκοψε. Θυμήσου ότι είναι ο Ελ και στο τονίζω, ο εχθρός μας, όχι ο Ριουζάκι, ο φίλος που νόμισες ότι είχαμε. Είναι επικίνδυνος και μπορεί να σου'δειξε ενδιαφέρον για να σ'εντυπωσιάσει. Μην τον αφήσεις να σε κορόιδεψει πρώτος."

Ο Λάιτ άγγιξε το πρόσωπο της και την αγκάλιασε, εκστασιάζοντας κάθε κύτταρο του κορμιού της με τέτοια ένταση που όμοια της δεν υπήρχε. Εκείνη έκλεισε τα μάτια με ευχαρίστηση, προσπαθώντας ν'απομυζήσει όσο περισσότερο μπορούσε την ιερή αυτή στιγμή. Ήταν ερωτευμένη άνευ όρων, κι αυτό ήταν που μέτραγε πάνω από καθετί σωστό, πρέπει και μη.

"Στον έρωτα και στον πόλεμο όλα επιτρέπονται, Μίσα. Και μέσω του έρωτα θα κερδίσουμε αυτόν τον πόλεμο. Μπορείς ακόμα και να κοιμηθείς μαζί του, αν χρειαστεί..." της ψιθύρισε προκλητικά, κάνοντας τη Μίσα να κοκκινίσει και να γουρλώσει μάτια από ντροπή. Ταυτόχρονα όμως άρχισαν να μπαίνουν αρνητικές σκέψεις στο μυαλό της...

_"Μα τι λέει; Άκουσαν καλά τ'αυτιά μου η κάποια δαιμονική φωνή τα ξεγελά; Ο Λάιτ μου ζητά να κάνω τέτοιο πράγμα; Δε μπορεί..."_ κι ο προβληματισμός της είχε σχηματιστεί στο πρόσωπο της.

Ήταν δυνατό ο Λάιτ να της ζητούσε να φλερτάρει, ίσως και να κοιμηθεί (τι αστείο πράγμα- αφού ο Ελ ποτέ δεν κοιμάται) με τον Ελ; Μπορούσε με αυτόν τον τρόπο να κάνει τον Λάιτ να την αγαπήσει το ίδιο μ'εκείνη, θυσιάζοντας την αξιοπρέπεια της;

Τόσο αδίστακτος, τόσο αδυσώπητος και ξεδιαντροπος που θα πουλούσε και την ίδια του την οικογένεια για ν'ανεβεί στην απόλυτη εξουσία, δίχως να τον νοιάζουν οι ψυχές των άλλων... Άραγε, για να της ζητούσε με τόση ευκολία να αποπλάνησει τον Ελ, μπορεί αυτό να σήμαινε ότι κι ο ίδιος του είχε κάνει το ίδιο σ'εκείνη, παρόλο που του'χε δωθεί οικειοθελώς; Τόση λίγη αξία είχαν γι αυτόν τα αισθήματα, η αγάπη κι ο σεβασμός σε αυτα; γιατί μπορεί να μην ένιωθε τον παραμικρό ενδοιασμό να γράψει στο σημειωματάριο της τ'αληθινό όνομα του Ριουζακι, μαθαίνοντας πως είναι ο Ελ, όμως τέτοιο ψυχικό πόνο- αυτόν της πληγωμένης καρδιάς- δε θα τον άντεχε ούτε ο θεός ούτε ο διάβολος.

Ακόμα θυμάται την ανάσα της να κόβεται την πρώτη φορά που τη φίλησε ο Λάιτ, έχοντας τη γεύση του στα ρόδοκόκκινα χείλη της. Ακόμα θυμάται την ανατριχίλα της ηδονής όταν την έκανε δική του, κι η σκέψη πως θα μπορούσε να προσποιείται απέναντι της ήταν χειρότερη κι απ'τον πιο τρομαχτικο εφιάλτη. Φαντάστηκε τον εαυτό της για μια στιγμή στη θέση του Ελ, και κάπου μέσα της τον λυπήθηκε, σκεφτόμενη πως θα μπορούσε κι εκείνη να'ναι μονάχα ένα ακόμα θύμα του Λάιτ...

Μα δε μπορούσε...Δεν ήταν δυνατό, γιατί απλά δεν ήταν η ίδια περίπτωση ακριβώς. Αυτό που'χε με το Λάιτ ήταν κάτι το διαφορετικό, κάτι το τέλειο, δε μπορεί να'ταν ψεύτικο.

Κι ας ήξερε πως εκεινος δεν την αγαπούσε αρκετά, τουλάχιστον όχι όσο προσδοκούσε εκείνη. Στην πραγματικότητα εθελοτυφλούσε, ζώντας τον έρωτα της όπως εκείνη φανταζόταν, μόνο εκείνη και κανένας άλλος. Γιατί την ευτυχία δεν τη βρίσκεις σ'έναν τέτοιο κόσμο, δεν υπάρχει, δεν είναι παρά μια ουτοπία. Οπότε πρέπει να τη δημιουργήσεις μόνος σου, προτού βυθιστείς στην απελπισία και την απόγνωση του σκληρού ρεαλισμού. Έτσι για τη Μίσα, ευτυχία ήταν να'ναι μαζί του, με οποιοδήποτε κόστος, οποιοδήποτε τίμημα και συνέπεια, σκεφτόταν τις περισσότερες φορές.

Όμως, να της ζητήσει να κάνει κάτι με κάποιον που δεν αγαπούσε καν, αυτό ήταν παρατραβηγμένο, ενάντια στα πιστεύω της και τα ιδανικά της, γιατί ξεπερνούσε τα όρια της κατά πολύ. Δεν ήταν ανήθικη ούτε είχε την ίδια αξία με ένα σκουλήκι, όσο κι αν επέτρεπε στο Λάιτ να καταπατά την περηφάνεια της, προσβάλοντας τη κατά καιρούς, η παραμελώντας τη. Ύστερα ο Λάιτ, έστω από αντρικό εγωισμό δε θα ζήλευε γνωρίζοντας πως η αγαπημένη του μαριονέτα βρισκόταν με κάποιον άλλο; Ήταν τόσο αθεόφοβος που τολμούσε να της υποβάλει την πιο δύσκολη δοκιμασία για να εξακριβώσει μέχρι πού θα έφτανε για εκείνον ; Η μήπως την είχε τόσο δεδομένη που δεν του καιγόταν καρφί για την αξιοπιστία της;

Η μια ερώτηση γεννούσε κι άλλη όπως γεννιόντουσαν τα κεφαλιά της λερναίας υδρας, δημιουργώντας ένα λαβύρινθο μυστηρίου, έναν άλυτο γρίφο μέσα στο κεφάλι της, ένα γόρδιο δεσμό που τυλίγοταν ασφυκτικά γύρω απ'το λαιμό της. Κι ειλικρινά, δεν είχε τη δυνατότητα να τον λύσει μετά από τέτοια φόρτιση που της προκάλεσαν τα λόγια του αλλά και οι δικές της εφιαλτικές, αντιμαχόμενες σκέψεις. Κάθε λόγος έχει έναν αντίλογο, και κάθε δράση αντίδραση, ήταν ρητός νόμος της φύσης. Έτσι ήταν και τα πολλαπλά αντικρουόμενα στοιχεία που μάχονταν ασταμάτητα μέσα της : καλό και κακό, σωστό και λάθος, λογική και συναίσθημα. Δεν είχε νόημα, οπότε παρέδωσε τα όπλα.

Μάζεψε όλο της το θάρρος και τον ρώτησε σχεδόν τρομοκρατημένη :

"Λάιτ, πώς μπορείς και μου ζητάς...;"

"Είπα, αν χρειαστεί. Γιατί ξέρω πως είσαι αρκετά έξυπνη να τον χειριστείς αν βασιστείς στα αισθήματα του. Μπορείς να'χεις τα πάντα, όποιον θες. Είσαι ξεχωριστή και το ξέρεις. Ο Ελ θα πληρώσει το τίμημα της ομορφιάς σου. Θα βγει από το δρόμο μας, απαλλάσσοντάς μας απο την ενοχλητική παρουσία του. Κι εγώ θα μπορω να περνάω πιο πολυ χράνο μαζι σου, θα σ'αγαπήσω περισσότερο." της είπε δελεαστικά ενώ της χάιδευε το πρόσωπο, ηρεμώντας την απ'τ'αλλεπάλληλα χτυπήματα που'χε δεχτεί ψυχολογικά, ξέροντας πως δεν υπήρχε πιθανότητα ν'αρνηθεί, αφού είπε τη μαγική πρόταση που τόσο ήθελε εκείνη ν'ακούσει- ότι θα την αγαπήσει περισσότερο. Κι αυτή η κουβέντα για 'κεινη ήταν η πιο ισχυρή κινητήριος δύναμη.

_"Θα μ'αγαπήσει περισσότερο; Αυτό είναι που θέλω, αυτό λαχταρω περισσότερο στον κόσμο! Να ζήσουμε τη μεγαλύτερη και την πιο δυνατή αγάπη που υπήρξε ποτέ, κι αυτό θα γίνει! Αρκεί να βγάλουμε από τη μέση τον Ελ, και θά'χουμε όλο τον καιρό να'μαστε μαζί ανενόχλητοι!"_

σκεφτόταν η Μίσα πλέον με καινούριο ενθουσιασμό, νέα θέληση και προθυμία να φέρει εις πέρας αυτό το δύσκολο έργο- με όποιο σενάριο κι αν προέκυπτε, γιατί ήταν ηθοποιός κι ήξερε ν'αυτοσχεδιάσει, αυτό δεν το αμφισβητούσε κανείς. Πάνω απ'όλα, ο,τι κι αν γινόταν, το αποτέλεσμα θά'ταν το επιθυμητό : ο Ελ θα γινόταν παρελθόν, μια για πάντα. Διότι το έκρινε ο θεός της, το είδωλο της, ο σωτήρας της και γι αυτόν θα έκανε τα πάντα προκειμένου να κερδίσει την απόλυτη αγάπη του.

Για κείνον σκότωνε, μαυρίζοντας την ψυχή της, λερώνοντας τα χέρια της με ανθρώπινο αίμα, καταπατώντας την αξία της ανθρώπινης ζωής, διαπράττοντας το μεγαλύτερο αμάρτημα. Εδώ είχε πουλήσει την ψυχή της στο διάβολο, κάνοντας τη συμφωνία για τα μάτια του θεού του θανάτου, μειώνοντας τη διάρκεια ζωής της στο μισό, και θα τό'κανε ξανά και ξανά αν χρειαστεί... Δεν είχε κολλήσει πουθενά, επομένως γιατί να το κάνει τώρα; Ένα βράδυ με τον Ελ θά'ταν μονάχα ένα μικρό πταίσμα, ένα τίποτα μπροστά στα ασυγχώρητα εγκλήματα της...

"Βασισου πάνω μου Λάιτ! Θα σου αποδείξω πόσο σ'αγαπώ και θα καταλάβεις ότι μόνο εγώ είμαι για σένα!" του 'πε λίγο πριν φύγει για να πάει στη δουλειά της.

_"Να φλερτάρω τον Ελ...δεν είναι τίποτα μπροστά σ'αυτα που 'χω ήδη κάνει..."_ επαναλάμβανε συνέχεια από μέσα της στο δρόμο και τα λόγια αυτα ακούγονταν σαν προσευχή, ασταμάτητα, με τόση ορμή και δύναμη σα χείμαρρος που παρασέρνει τα πάντα στο πέρασμα του. Σα να ζητούσε κάποιο είδος μυστικής εξιλεωσης, σαν έκκληση συγχώρεσης για κάθε της ανίερη, αποτρόπαιη πράξη, γνωρίζοντας πως όταν πέθαινε δεν της άξιζε ο παράδεισος.

Ποιος όμως θα μπορούσε να την κατηγορήσει πραγματικά όταν όλα αυτα τα έκανε στο όνομα της αγάπης; Κανείς, γιατί η ανθρώπινη φύση είναι τόσο πεπερασμένη, τόσο περιορισμένη κι ατελης. Εκείνη όμως ένιωθε τι θα πει αγάπη σε όλο της το μεγαλείο, και το απεδείχνε με κάθε τρόπο. Και θα συνεχίσει να το αποδεικνύει μέχρι το απόλυτο τέλος, την ημέρα της κρίσεως, τη συντέλεια του κόσμου. Αν ήταν να πήγαινε στην κόλαση, τουλάχιστον ας βρισκόταν μαζί με το Λάιτ...

XxxxxX

Την είδε καθώς ανέβαινε τα σκαλιά, ντυμένη με το μαύρο ιδιαίτερο φόρεμα της, τόσο όμορφη κι εντυπωσιακή που η θέα της θα μπορούσε να του προκαλέσει ίλλιγγο. Έπρεπε να κρατηθεί παρολ'αυτα, κι ας μην ήξερε πώς να το κάνει, οπότε "ξέσπασε" στ'αγαπημένα του γλυκά κι άρχιζε να τρώει με περισσότερη μανία. Τη χάζευε από τα μόνιτορ, έτσι όπως είχε μάθει να κάνει, κι αυτή του η συνήθεια σχεδόν τον έκανε να αφαιρεθεί.

"Γειά σου Ριουζάκι!" τον χαιρέτισε φωναχτά ενώ βρισκόταν πίσω του, σχεδόν ξαφνιάζοντας τον, αποτραβώντας τον από τον κόσμο των ονείρων. Εκείνος έκανε μια στροφή με την καρέκλα του και την κοίταξε με το συνηθισμένο ανέκφραστο του βλέμμα, όπως έπρεπε να κάνει. Δεν ήταν ηθοποιός, όπως εκείνη, αλλά τουλάχιστον ήξερε καλά να ελέγχει τις γραμμές του προσώπου του, χωρίς να δείξει τι πραγματικά κρυβόταν στον καθρέπτη της ψυχής του : τα τεράστια γουρλωτά του μάτια. Τουλάχιστον όχι ακόμα. Σύντομα θα ερχόταν η ώρα.

"Μίσα Μίσα. Ο αγαπημένος σου δεν είναι'δω. Κοιμάται στο δωμάτιο του, όπως κι οι υπόλοιποι." είπε και γύρισε την πλάτη του, αρπάζοντας ένα μικρό κέικ.

''Μα δεν ήρθα γι αυτόν, αλλά για σένα! Σε βλέπω να κάθεσαι ώρες ολόκληρες που παρακολουθείς, θά'πρεπε να κάνεις κι ένα διάλειμμα που και πού! Γι αυτό μάντεψε, η Μίσα Μίσα θα σε πάρει για νυχτερινή έξοδο!

Ο Ελ ξαφνιάστηκε από την πρόταση της σε βαθμό που παραλίγο να στραβοκαταπιεί. Ήταν αλήθεια άραγε ότι η Μίσα ήρθε για-κείνον και ήθελε να βγούνε, η πάλι έβλεπε κανένα αντίστοιχο όνειρο στον ξύπνιο του;

"Ωραία. Και που θα πάμε;"

"Επειδή δε θέλω να μας γράψουν οι εφημερίδες, προτίμησα ένα ιδιωτικό καφέ-κλαμπ όπου θά'μαστε ήσυχα- είναι δικοί μου οι άνθρωποι εκεί πέρα και δε θα πούνε τίποτα. Μπορεί και να τους αρέσεις κιόλας, έτσι θα μπορείς να συμπεριφερθείς όπως θες!"

"Έχει γλυκά εκεί;" τη ρώτησε με το αφελές, παιδικό του ύφος, σα να'ταν να πάει στην παιδική χαρά.

"Εεεμ...Όχι δεν έχει, μόνο μουσική και ποτά, αλλά κάτι θα βρούμε για σένα. Μόνο μην το παρακανεις και μεθύσεις!" του'πε δίχως να σκεφτεί ότι μόλις έκανε την πρώτη της γκάφα. Γιατί απ'όσο ήξερε ο Ελ, οι άνθρωποι που μεθανε μπορούν να κάνουν πολλά πράγματα που δε θά'καναν σε κατάσταση νηφαλιότητας. Κι αυτό θα του στερούσε κάθε δυνατότητα καθαρής σκέψης, πράγμα που δεν επιθυμούσε.

"Όχι δε θα μεθυσω. Αλλά και να το έκανα, υπάρχει κάποιος φόβος; Αφού δεν κινδυνεύω από τη φιλη μου, τη Μίσα Μίσα."

"Σωστά!" του απάντησε εκείνη γεμάτη ενθουσιασμό, βλέποντας πως το υποκριτικό της ταλέντο απέδιδε καρπούς. Ο Ελ ήταν παιχνιδάκι για 'κεινη, αν συνέχιζαν τα πράγματα έτσι, κι αυτό ανέβαζε την αυτοπεποίθηση της. Αφού μπόρεσε να καταφέρει έτσι εύκολα το διαβόητο Ελ, αυτή την ιδιοφυία, τότε σίγουρα μπορούσε κι οποιονδήποτε άλλο, ακόμα και το Λάιτ. Ήταν σίγουρη, δεν υπήρχε καμμία μαύρη κηλίδα στο προμελετημένο αυτό σχέδιο. Όλα θα πήγαιναν κατ'ευχήν.

Κι ο Λάιτ θα την υποδεχόταν με ανοιχτές αγκάλες, επαινώντας τη για τον πολυμοχθο αθλο της...Θα γινόταν επιτέλους δικός της, μόνο δικός της και για πάντα...

* * *

><p><em>Παιδια ευχαριστω παρα μα παρα πολυ που διαβαζετε το φικ μου, δε μπορειτε να φανταστειτε ποση χαρα μου δινετε! Και μακαρι να μπορουσα να απαντησω και στον ανωνυμο reviewer, οποτε το ελαχιστο που μπορω να κανω ειναι να τον αναφερω. Ευχαριστω και παλι!<em>


	3. Chapter 3

_**Σημειώσεις**_

_Πλάγια γραφή _: Εσωτερικές σκέψεις των ηρώων

* * *

><p><strong>ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ 3<strong>

**Ψέμματα**

Σαν έφτασαν στο κλαμπ, η Mίσα προχωρούσε μπροστά με μικρά χαριτωμένα βηματάκια κι ο Ελ ακολουθούσε με το εκκεντρικό του περπάτημα, κυρτός, έχοντας τα χέρια μέσα στις τσέπες, σα να πήγαινε για καβγά. Θα θελε να 'χε τη δυνατότητα να της κρατήσει το χέρι όπως έχει δει να κάνουν τα ζευγάρια, αλλά αυτο ηταν μονο μια παραλογη και αυθορμητη σκεψη. Αν επιχειρουσε το οτιδηποτε θα την έφερνε σε δύσκολη θέση καθώς σεβόταν τα αισθήματα της για το Λάιτ. Επιπλεον, θα τον ελεγε ξανα ανωμαλο, οποτε ηταν καλυτερο να αποφυγει κατι τετοιο.

Επειτα. ήξερε ελαχιστα για το πώς έπρεπε ένας τζέντλεμαν να συμπεριφερθεί σε μια κυρία, δεν άρμοζαν οι τύποι σ'εκείνον. Ηξερε ομως από ένστικτο και μόνο οτι εκείνη έπρεπε να προηγηθεί, να φαίνεται μπροστά. Γιατί έτσι πρέπει πάντα να γίνεται με καθετί όμορφο. Κι εκείνη άστραφτε από χιλιόμετρα μακριά, έλαμπε ομορφότερα κι απ'όλα τ'αστέρια του ουρανού, σαν άγγελος που κατέβηκε στη γη να χαρίσει στον κόσμο το σαγηνευτικό του φως. Ακόμα κι η σελήνη θα τη ζήλευε, γιατί απλά είναι κι αυτή μια γυναίκα. Ενώ εκείνος ηταν απλα ένας κοινος θνητός, ένας ταπεινός ακόλουθος της, αυτός ήταν ο τρόπος του για να δείξει σεβασμό. Εξωτερικεύοντάς τον με πράξεις.

Ο πορτιέρης τη χαιρέτισε με θαυμασμό :

"Δεσποινίς Αμάνε. Χαρά μας να σας έχουμε εδώ ξανά.

" είπε ο μεγαλόσωμος άντρας και της άνοιξε την πόρτα.

Ακολούθησε ο Ελ, όμως ο άντρας μπήκε μπροστά του, εμποδίζοντας τον.

"Πάρε δρόμο μικρέ, εδώ μόνος δε μπαίνεις. Κι άσε κι αυτό το υφάκι γιατί θα βρεις μπελάδες." τον απείλησε, και λίγο που δεν έλειψε να φάει κλωτσιά.

Ο Ελ σπανια θα πυροδοτουσε εναν καυγα, αν ομως τον προκαλουσε καποιος τοτε θα ανταπεδιδε την προκληση, προσπαθωντας να ειναι εκεινος που θα σημανει το τελος. Και στην πραγματικοτητα, ηταν ενας αρκετα δυνατος αντιπαλος οσο κι αν μπορουσε να σε ξεγελασει το παρουσιαστικο του. Και ολως παραδοξως, η καποειρα ηταν ενα απο τα κρυφα ατου που θα φανερωνε σπανια.

Παρολ'αυτα, επρεπε να κρατηθεί για χάρη της Μίσα οπου εσωσε την κατασταση, κι ας υπήρξαν φορές που οι καβγάδες του με το Λάιτ ήταν παραπάνω από ομηρικοί, άλλοτε κωμικοτραγικοί, δίχως να κάνει πίσω στιγμή.

Μα δεν έβλεπε ο άλλος πως δεν ήταν μόνος του; Από την άλλη, λογικό ήταν να τον θεωρήσει έτσι, αφού η Μίσα δε θα επέλεγε να βγει με κάποιον σαν αυτόν, μπορούσε να συμπεράνει ο Ελ. Ήξεραν το γούστο της, τις προτιμήσεις, τα στάνταρ της. Κι ο Ελ δεν είχε τίποτα απ'όλα αυτά απ'ότι φαινόταν.

"Είναι μαζί μου."αποκρίθηκε η Μίσα, ξαφνιάζοντας τον πορτιέρη και ξαφνικά άρχισε τις ευγένειες.

"Παρακαλώ περάστε νεαρέ." σχεδόν υποκλίθηκε, κάνοντας τον Ελ να τον κοιτάξει περίεργα προτού προσπεράσει. Ευτυχως, ολα ηταν καλα και ηρεμα, και μαλιστα ο πορτιερης ηταν σα να εκανε στροφη 180 μοιρων.

"Να που έφερε και κάποιον απ'το σινάφι μας. Ο άλλος παραήταν κυριλλέ." σχολίασε χαμηλόφωνα αφοτου η Μισα και ο εκκεντρικος ντετεκτιβ μπήκαν μέσα κι έκλεισε η πόρτα.

Δεν ήταν η πρώτη φορά που'χε δει στη ζωή του κλαμπάκι, αλλά δεν είχε βρεθεί ποτέ πριν. Ήξερε μονάχα ότι αυτά τα μέρη όση διασκέδαση προσέφεραν επιφανειακά τόση περισσότερη βρωμιά έκρυβαν στις σκοτεινές γωνιές τους. Ναρκωτικά, μαφία, ξέπλυμα χρήματος κι άλλοτε πορνεία ήταν απ'τα λίγα φαινόμενα που'χε δει να εκτυλίσσονται σε τέτοιες τοποθεσίες. Του φαινόταν περίεργο από την άλλη που βρισκόταν σ'ένα τέτοιο μέρος για προσωπική του υπόθεση, η ακόμα καλύτερα για προσωπική του διασκέδαση, αν μπορούσε να το χαρακτηρίσει κι έτσι.

Γιατί η Μίσα ήταν ενδιαφέρουσα κι απολάμβανε την παρέα της, κι ας ηταν κατωτερη σε θεμα ευφυιας, παντα για τα δικα του δεδομένα. Δεν την υποτίμησε ούτε στιγμή, ούτε είχε καυχηθεί ποτέ σε κανέναν για το σπάνιο αυτό δώρο που του'χε δωθεί- το μυαλό του. Κάτι έπρεπε να'χε κι αυτός, εξάλλου.

Ένιωθε ευλογημένος που 'ταν μαζί της, παρόλο που ηταν ανεφικτο για εκεινον ν'ακολουθήσει το δικό της τρόπο ζωής, να μοιραστει τις συνήθειες της, ακομα και να αναλακυψει τις ιδιοτροπίες της εν τέλει. Δεν τον ενδιερεφεραν οι διαφορες τους, γιατί για'κείνον ήταν ιδανική, την ήθελε έτσι όπως ήταν, με τα μειονεκτήματα της, δίχως συμβιβασμούς, δίχως να'χει πλάσει με τη μορφή της μια δική του εικονική Μίσα μέσα στο μυαλό του που να ανταγωνίζεται την εξωτερική. Μόνο η πραγματική είχε γίνει μόνιμη κάτοικος στα μονοπάτια της σκέψης του, εκείνη που τον φίλησε και τον άγγιξε κυριολεκτικά και μεταφορικά, ταρακουνώντας μια για πάντα τον εσωτερικό του κόσμο. Γιατί δεν τό'χε κάνει άλλη, ούτε και θα επέτρεπε ποτέ να γινόταν κάτι τέτοιο. Κι αν την είχε προβλέψει τοτε, ίσως τα πράγματα να'ταν πολύ διαφορετικά. Ίσως γι αυτό τον έκανε να νιώσει έτσι, γιατί ηταν απο τις λιγες φορες που απετυχε να διαβασει εναν ανθρωπο κι αυτό ήταν κάτι το πολύ ιδιαίτερο.

Ήταν εκείνη η ξαφνική, αυθόρμητη αντίδραση της σαν της είχε πει ότι ο Λάιτ ήταν ο μόνος άξιος για τη Μίσα. Κι αυτό ήταν η τραγική ειρωνία για-κείνον, διότι είχε κάνει την υπέρβαση του εγώ του, ξεπερνώντας τα όρια της αντοχής του, παρότι είχε τεράστια ψυχικά αποθέματα. Εδώ φαινόταν πως είχε παραμερίσει την πλευρά του που δεν ήξερε να χάνει, εκείνο το πεισματάρικο, ανώριμο παιδί που ποτέ δεν έπαψε να υπάρχει μέσα του. Είχε πει κιόλας στο Λάιτ ότι τώρα που'ταν ελεύθερος μπορούσε να χαρεί τον έρωτα του, κι ότι το εννοούσε, μόνο για να λάβει την απάντηση από τον 2ο ότι δεν τον απασχολούσε να κάνει μια σοβαρή σχέση.

Τι περίεργο για τον Ελ, να παραμερίσει τον εαυτό του για να'ναι 'κείνη ευτυχισμένη. Κι όλα αυτά διότι είχε τα πόδια του καρφωμένα του γερά πάνω στη γη, γνωρίζοντας τα όρια του. Κι η μοναδική αλήθεια που ηχούσε στ'αυτιά του ( σαν τις καμπάνες που άκουγε τελευταία ολοένα και πιο δυνατά) ήταν μια : Η Μίσα ήταν μονάχα ένα άπιαστο όνειρο, μια χίμαιρα, μια σκιά που όσο κι αν κυνηγούσε δε θά'φτανε ποτέ. Γιατί έτσι είναι πάντα όλα τα ωραία, αυτά που αξίζουν- σε πονάνε, κι είναι δύσκολα. Είχε αυτογνωσία, κι αυτό ήταν το μεγαλύτερο του ατού, διότι σπάνια καταφέρνουν οι άνθρωποι να φτάσουν σε τέτοιο πνευματικό επίπεδο. Κι εκείνος έστω κι έτσι, σε ηλικία μόλις 25 ετών, τά'χε καταφέρει επάξια.

Καθώς προχωρούσαν σε αναζητηση θεσης, ολοι χαιρετούσαν τη Μισα, τη λάτρευαν, υπέγραφε και κάνα αυτόγραφο που και που. Κι όσο περισσότερο ο Ελ την έβλεπε πώς κινείται και μιλούσε μαζί τους τόσο πιο απλησίαστη φάνταζε για'κείνον, κι ολοένα και περισσότερο σιγουρευόταν πως η κοινή τους έξοδος δεν ήταν κάτι που είχε επιλέξει η ίδια, μέσα από τα βάθη της ψυχής της.

Άσχετα που φαινομενικά έδειξε αφελης και προθυμος να βγει μαζι της, χωρις καμμία επιφύλαξη, ήξερε ότι υπήρχε κάποια σκοπιμότητα πίσω απ'την ξαφνική επιθυμία της να βρεθεί μαζί του. Ακόμα όμως έπρεπε να περιμένει, να βρει την κατάλληλη στιγμή και να ανακαλύψει τα κίνητρα της.

"Τι έγινε ρε Μίσα; Άλλαξες γκόμενο; Ωραίος τύπος. Όχι σαν τον άλλο το μαχλέπα. " είπε μια απ'τις γνωριμίες της που'χε καθώς πήγαιναν να κάτσουν σ'ένα άδειο τραπέζι.

"Μα τι λες παλιοσαχλέ! Η Μίσα Μίσα δεν αλλάζει τους άντρες σαν τα πουκάμισα. Σε έναν μόνο είμαι αιώνια πιστή!" είπε φανερά ενοχλημένη, ξερόβηξε και συνέχισε να προχωρά με ύφος μεγαλοκυρίας.

"Αυτό πρέπει να πόνεσε." σχολίασε ο Ελ, απ'τις λίγες φορές που μπορούσε να γίνει κακός, καταλαβαίνοντας ότι ο προαναφερόμενος χαρακτηρισμός εκείνου του αγνώστου άντρα πήγαινε στο Λάιτ.

"Ω, συγνώμη, απλά σκεφτόμουν δυνατά." πρόσθεσε στη δυσαρεστημένη Μίσα, και εκείνη σήκωσε το ένα φρύδι, αιφνιδιασμένη από την ετοιμολογία του και την προσπάθεια του να κάνει χιούμορ, έστω κι αν αυτό ηταν κατι που εβλεπες σπανια στο χαρακτήρα του. Κι όσο κ αν ήθελε να κρύψει την ανωριμότητα που τον χαρακτήριζε κάποιες φορές, του ήταν αδύνατο να μη σκάσει ένα μικρό χαμόγελο.

Έκατσε απέναντι του, έβγαλε την τσάντα της και την ακούμπησε παραδίπλα. Εκείνος πήρε τη γνωστή του στάση, κάνοντας ορισμένους να ξεσπάσουν σε γέλια, αλλά δεν έδωσε σημασία. Όλως παραδόξως, λίγο πιο πέρα ήταν και μια νεαρή γυναίκα, που νόμισε ότι του έκλεισε το μάτι. Μάλλον ήταν ιδέα του, προφανώς, κι ας το ανταπέδωσε νομίζοντας πως ήταν ένα είδος χαιρετισμού, υστερα συνεχισε να την κοιταζει για λιγο με εναν απεριγραπτο τροπο, σα να κοιτουσε εξωγηινο.

Αν και ηταν πολυ λιγοι εκεινοι που το ηξεραν, ο Ελ δεν ηταν ατρωτος απο το γυναικειο φυλο, κι εκεινη η κοπελα ηταν αρκετα ελκυστικη, μπορουσε να ομολογησει απο μεσα του. Κι αυτη η συμπεριφορά του ειχε σαν αποτελεσμα να τσαλακωσει τον απεραντο εγωισμό της Μίσα, που αγριοκοίταξε την άλλη. Δεν ήταν ότι ζήλευε η κάτι τέτοιο, όμως καμμιά δεν είχε το δικαίωμα να τραβά την προσοχή του αλλουνού από'κεινη, διότι είχε μάθει να'ναι αυτή στο επίκεντρο της προσοχής, όποιον κ αν είχε δίπλα της.

"Εμ, Ριουζάκι, πώς σου φαίνεται εδώ;" τον ρώτησε χαριτωμένα, προκειμένου ν'αποσπάσει το ενδιαφέρον του ξανά σ'εκείνη.

Ήταν όμως τόσο δυνατά η μουσική που δυσκολα μπορουσε να ακουσει, ταυτόχρονα ήταν αφηρημένος κοιτάζοντας γύρω του σα χαμένος, θαμπωμένος απ'τα φώτα και τους ανθρώπους. Ναι, του φαινόταν περίεργο που όντως βρισκόταν με ζωντανούς ανθρώπους, κι όχι σ'ένα δωμάτιο με άψυχους υπολογιστές και κάμερες. Έβλεπε μέσα από τα δικά του μάτια τη ζωή να ξεδιπλώνεται μπροστά του, και σχεδόν δεν το πίστευε ακόμα.

Η αλήθεια είναι πως στο μέρος που διάλεξε η Μίσα για να πάνε δεν ήταν τόσο ξέμπαρκος, τόσο αλλοπρόσαλος. Ισως γιατι σε πολλες γωνιες του κοσμου ξημερωνε η μερα των Αποκριων, ετσι υπήρχαν πολύ χειρότερα και πολύ πιο ιδιαίτερα στυλακια, κυριως γκοθικ και μετα ακολουθουσαν στολες μεταμφιεσης. Μαλλιά βαμμένα μαύρα, με φράντζα η καρφάκια, κρεπαριστά και μη, μαζεμένα η λυτά, μαύρα δερμάτινα ρούχα, καρφιά περασμένα σε χέρια, λαιμούς η ζώνες, η αλυσίδες διάφορες, έντονο μακιγιάζ σε σκούρες αποχρώσεις και σκουλαρίκια σε φρύδια, αφαλούς, μύτες και γλώσσες ήταν απ'τα λίγα που μπορούσαν να δουν τα μάτια σου, αρκεί να'χες γερό στομάχι και υπομονή.

Άραγε, εκείνος ήταν όντως φρικιό όπως είχε υποννόησει η Μίσα φέρνοντας τον εδώ; Η μήπως σ'ένα τέτοιο στέκι ήταν ο πιο φυσιολογικός απ'όλους;

"Πω ρε φίλε, τι κουλ μαλλί είναι αυτό! Πόσες ώρες σου πήρε να το φτιάξεις;" τον ρώτησε ο σερβιτόρος καθώς παρήγγειλαν τα ποτά κι αυτό του έκανε βαθειά εντύπωση, παρόλο που δεν άκουσε ολόκληρο το σχόλιο λόγω της δυνατής μουσικής. Περιττό να πούμε ότι ο Ελ διάλεξε ότι κι η Μίσα, μόνο και μόνο για να υπάρχει κάτι στη μεριά του, έστω να κρατάει, να "παίξει" με τα χέρια του.

Επίσης ήταν περίεργο που ήρθε κι ένα σφηνάκι στο τραπέζι του, κερασμένο από κάποια, είπε ο σερβιτόρος. Η Μίσα μόνο που δεν έγινε μπαρούτι, όταν τον ρώτησε επανειλημμένα πώς του φαίνεται το μέρος κι εκείνος δεν άκουγε καθώς η μουσική όλο και δυνάμωνε.

"Ε! Ριουζάκι! Με ακούς καθόλου η θα κάθεσαι να κοιτάς τριγύρω;" ρώτησε φανερά ενοχλημένη από τη στάση του, αμφισβητώντας τα λεγόμενα του Λάιτ περί ερωτευμένου Ελ.

"Πολύς θόρυβος εδώ. Δώσε μου λίγο χρόνο και θα συνηθίσω." της απάντησε και την άφησε κόκκαλο.

" Δε θα πιεις το σφηνάκι; Θα ηταν αγενεια να προσβάλλεις αυτόν που στο κέρασε. Η μάλλον ΑΥΤΗ."σχολίασε πικρόχολα.

Ο Ελ το κοίταξε με περιέργεια, μυρίζοντας το κι απάντησε :

"Δεν έχει γλυκειά γεύση. Αλλά πρώτη φορά με κερνάει κάποιος, καλυτερα να φανω ευγενικος." είπε και το εξαφάνισε, κάνοντας μια γκριμάτσα δυσαρέσκειας σα να έπινε κάτι ξινό, κάτι που δεν τ'άρεσε καθόλου.

Εν τούτοις, έκανε τη Μίσα να γελάσει και να ξεχάσει το άσχημο αυτό συμβάν με το κερασμα, αφού είχε κερδίσει ξανά την προσοχή του.

"Χαχα, θά'πρεπε να δεις τη φάτσα σου στον καθρέπτη!" Τον δαχτυλόδειχνε με το παιδιάστικο της ύφος. "Δεν είσαι συνηθισμένος στ'αλκοόλ, έτσι;"

"Πρώτη φορά πίνω κάτι τέτοιο. Τουλάχιστον ανακαλύπτω τι μ'αρέσει και τι όχι. Δε νομίζω να το ξανακάνω. Όχι έτσι." είπε κι έκανε σήμα στο σερβιτόρο, ζητώντας του ένα μεγάλο αριθμό από κύβους ζάχαρης.

Ο σερβιτόρος παραξενεύτηκε ιδιαίτερα, αλλά σίγουρα δεν ήταν το πρώτο ούτε το τελευταίο πράγμα που του ζητούσαν ποτέ στη ζωή του.

Η Μίσα από την άλλη έδειχνε πως είχε φανατιστεί τόσο με τη μουσική όσο η ώρα περνούσε που 'χε αρχίσει να παραγγέλνει τα ποτά το ένα πίσω απ'τ'άλλο. Γελούσε, έλεγε αστεία, τραγουδούσε με απίστευτη ευθυμία. Στην πραγματικότητα όμως βαριόταν, και σκεφτόταν έντονα το Λάιτ που της έλειπε, δυσαρεστημένη από την απουσία του, αναγκασμένη καθώς ήταν να περάσει αυτές τις ατελείωτες ώρες με τον εχθρό τους.

"Ωραια δε θα'ταν αν ηταν κι ο Λαιτ εδω?" τον ρώτησε πάνω στο κέφι της κάποια ανύποπτη στιγμή.

Ήταν φανερό, η Μισα Μισα είχε αρχίσει να μεθάει όσο γερό ποτήρι κι αν ήταν, κι αυτό θα γυρνούσε εναντίον της, άσχετα που στην κατασταση της ηταν αδυνατο να το σκεφτει, ν'αναλογιστεί ότι ο Ελ θα μπορούσε να το εκμεταλλευτεί, για να την ψαρέψει και στο τέλος να την κάνει να ομολογήσει τα πάντα.

"Ναι, θά'ταν όμορφα. Αν ήταν εδώ ο Λάιτ η Μίσα Μίσα δε θα βαριόταν να'ναι με κάποιον που θεωρει εχθρο της. Όμως δε θα παράκουγε ποτέ κάποιον που αγαπά." αποκρίθηκε με απόλυτη σιγουριά, καθώς μπορούσε να διαβάσει κάθε κίνηση της από μέσα προς τα έξω.

Τό'λεγαν τα θλιμμένα μάτια της, τα διψασμένα για τα φιλιά του Λάιτ χείλη της, αυτά τα χέρια που δεν άφηναν στιγμή το ποτήρι της. Κι εκείνη χαμογελούσε με υπεράνθρωπη δύναμη, μόνο και μόνο για να ευχαριστήσει το Λάιτ.

Κι ο Ελ, βαθεια μέσα του ακολουθούσε στην παρακμή της, υπέφερε με τον πόνο της, βασανιζόταν απ'το μαρτύριο της...Ήθελε να την λυτρώσει, να την ανακουφίσει απ'το σταυρό που κουβαλούσε, απαλλάσοντάς τη απ'το καθήκον της. Μπορεί αυτή τη συνάντηση να την είχε ονειρευτεί πως και πως και να'χε ένα σημαντικό σκοπό, αλλά χαρη σ'εκεινη ο εγωισμος του ειχε παει μια μικρη βολτα.

Έτσι τώρα, ήταν η στιγμή της αλήθειας. Η ώρα που θα τελείωναν τα προσποιητά χαμόγελα και τα ψέμματα.

''Είσαι 'δω γιατί σου'πε ο Λάιτ να δεχτείς την πρόταση μου.'' της αποκρίθηκε στα ξαφνικά γεμάτος σιγουριά, και πριν προλάβει ν'απαντήσει εκείνη ο Ελ συμπλήρωσε. "Κι έκανες τη συμφωνία με τα μάτια του θεού του θανάτου για να μάθεις τ'όνομά μου. Τώρα ξέρεις ποιος είναι ο Ελ, και μπορείς να φύγεις αν θες, να τελειώσεις αυτή την παράσταση. Δε θα σε κρατήσω άλλο παρά τη θέλησή σου." την αφόπλισε, κάνοντας τη να υποκύψει στην ευφυία του, μένοντας με το στόμα ανοιχτό.

Ήταν γεγονός, ο Ελ ήξερε τα πάντα, κι ηταν υποπτο οτι δεν προσπάθησε να κάνει τίποτα για να υπερασπιστεί τον εαυτό του. Επιπλεον, ακομα κι αν η Μισα εκανε οτι δε γνωριζε για εκεινον, μονο και μονο οτι της αποκαλυψε πρωτος οτι εναι ο Ελ της εδενε τα χέρια. Απο την αλλη, ο σκοπός της είχε ήδη εκπληρωθεί, δε χρειαζόταν να το τραβήξει άλλο το σκοινί. Στο κάτω κάτω, τι την ένοιαζε αν εκείνος προσέφερε τον εαυτό του στον αφανισμό του; Κι όμως, κάτι δεν της κολλούσε, παραηταν εύκολα τα πράγματα για να ειναι οντως ετσι οπως φαινονται. Επιπλέον, αν έφευγε τώρα- όπως της υπέδειξε εκείνος- θά'ταν ολοφάνερη η πρόθεση της και θα πρόδιδε τόσο τον εαυτό της όσο και τον Λάιτ. Κι ίσως ο Ελ είχε ήδη πάρει μέτρα για να διασφαλίσει τον εαυτό του.

_"Μα είναι τόσο έξυπνος, έπρεπε να το περίμενα αυτό. Νόμισα ότι απλά με φλέρταρε και γι αυτό είχε ζητήσει να βρεθούμε οι δύο μας. Προφανώς έχει κι εκείνος κάποιο σχέδιο για να προστατέψει τον εαυτό του." _σκέφτηκε λογικά παρά την ελαφριά της μέθη, ενώ παράλληλα της έφυγε μια σημαντική λεπτομέρεια που την πρόδιδε γι άλλη μια φορά : ότι δεν αντέδρασε εν καιρω στο άκουσμα ότι ο Ριουζάκι είναι ο Ελ. Κι αυτό αποδείκνυε περίτρανα ότι ήξερε ήδη την ταυτότητα του. Οπότε ο Ελ δε στάθηκε εκεί, απλά προσπέρασε και συνέχισε τον ειρμό των σκέψεων του.

"Αν απορείς γιατί σου ζήτησα να βγούμε είναι για να επιβεβαιώσω τις υποψίες μου. Την πρώτη φορά αρνήθηκες, και τό'κανες με δική σου βούληση. Ύστερα το ξανασκέφτηκες, μόνο επειδή σου'πε ο Λάιτ. Σου ζήτησε να έρθεις απροειδοποίητα και να με πάρεις, για να μη φανεί ότι εκείνος ήταν πίσω από αυτό."

Η Μίσα ξέσπασε σε γέλια, βάζοντας το ταλέντο της μπροστά σε μια απελπισμένη προσπάθεια να γίνει πειστική, εστω κι αν ηταν αργα:

"Ριουζάκι, τι είναι αυτά που λες; Μόνη μου ήρθα και σε πήρα να βγούμε, ο Λάιτ δεν ξέρει τίποτα! Μπορεί να μη σε συμπαθούσα στην αρχή γι αυτά που έκανες στο Λάιτ κι εμένα, να πίστευα ότι ήσουν ανώμαλος αλλά μετά σε θεώρησα φίλο μου! Και παρέα σ'ένα φιλο δε μπορώ ν'αρνηθώ, γι αυτό σ'έφερα εδώ, όπου κανείς δε θα σου πει τιποτ'άσχημο. Αντιθέτως, λένε ότι είσαι πολύ κουλ. Κι η Μίσα Μίσα χαίρεται ν'ακούει καλά λόγια για το φιλο της, που αν ειναι οντως ο Ελ χρειάζεται λίγη κοινωνική ζωή παραπανω!" είπε αντικρούοντας τη συμπεριφορά της πριν λίγη ώρα, όταν ο Ελ είχε επικεντρωθεί σε κάποια που τον κοιτούσε επίμονα. Ταυτοχρονα προδωσε ακομη μια φορα τον εαυτο της οταν αναφερθηκε στην αληθινη του ταυτοτητα με τοση απαθεια.

Ο Ελ προσπάθησε ν'αγνοήσει την τελευταία της πρόταση. Ναι, ο Ελ ηταν κλειστος κι ακοινωνητος, αλλά ήταν συνηθισμένος έτσι κι αυτό δεν τον στενοχωρούσε τόσο. Ποιος είχε νοιαστεί πριν για εκείνον ώστε να το κάνει και τώρα; Είχε ζήσει χίλιες ζωές μέσα από τα μάτια των άλλων κι είχε ακούσει χίλιες ιστορίες, έπειτα από συνεχείς παρακολουθήσεις των εκάστοτε υπόπτων εγκληματιών που'χε ν'αντιμετωπίσει. Έμαθε να βλέπει μέσα από τα μάτια των άλλων, και να ζει δανεικές παράλληλες ζωές όλ'αυτά τα χρόνια. Κοινωνική ζωή, αυτό ακουγόταν σαν κακόγουστο αστείο. Του άρεσε όμως από μια μεριά που ήταν μαζί της, έστω έτσι, κι έβλεπε κόσμο γύρω του, κόσμο που τον κοιτουσε οχι και τοσο αρνητικά.

Ποτέ δε μας λείπει κάτι, μέχρι να το ανακαλύψουμε, κι εκείνος μόλις άρχιζε να γνωρίζει μια ζωή αλλιώτικη, τόσο διαφορετική μα και τόσο σαγηνευτική που του άρεσε... Κι ήταν θλιβερό που γνωριζε οτι ηταν η τελευταια φορα που ερχοταν εδω...

"Είναι όμορφα εδώ. Σ'ευχαριστώ που με πήρες μαζί σου, έστω κι έτσι μπορώ να πω ότι είμαι χαρούμενος." της είπε, κάνοντας τη για λίγο να νομίσει ότι ξέχασε την κουβέντα τους.

Η Μίσα προσπάθησε ν'αλλάξει θέμα, χωρίς αποτέλεσμα. Ο Ριουζάκι σιωπούσε, καθώς χάζευε το ποτό του με μεγάλη περιέργεια, σκεπτικός για το αν έπρεπε να το δοκιμάσει κι αυτό, κοιτώντας το με καχυποψία σα να'ταν δηλητήριο.

"Η Μίσα Μίσα αγαπά πολύ το Λάιτ για να μην του δώσει αναφορά πού θα πάει και τι θα κάνει. Κι ο Λάιτ έβαλε τη Μίσα να κάνει κάτι που δε θέλει." είπε καθώς ανακάτευε το ποτήρι με το δάχτυλο του.

" Πρεπει να εμπιστευτεις τη Μισα Μισα, οπως μου εμπιστευτηκες το ποιος εισαι! Ο Λάιτ μου ποτέ δε θα μ'έσπρωχνε σε κάποιον άλλο. Είμαι το κορίτσι του και μ'αγαπά! " είπε ψέμματα, ενώ την ίδια στιγμή έδωσε στη φόρα το σχέδιο του Λάιτ άθελά της, ασυναίσθητα, ενώ η μέθη την είχε κάνει ν'ακροβατεί ανάμεσα στην ευφορία και την απόγνωση ταυτόχρονα.

Ύστερα γυρνούσε στο μυαλό της η τελευταία της πρόταση για ν'αντικρούσει τον Ελ. Ο Λάιτ την αγαπούσε... μα ποιον κορόιδευε στην τελική; Τον εαυτό της προσπαθούσε να πείσει περισσότερο παρά τον Ελ, κι αυτα τα λόγια της αυτόματα την έφεραν σε βαθύ συλλογισμό.

_"Ούτε μια φορά δε μου'πε πως μ'αγαπάει και με νοιάζεται, ούτε με ζήτησε σε ραντεβού με δική του πρωτοβουλία. Πάντα ζητά, εγώ τα δίνω όλα για να τον κάνω να μ'αγαπήσει κι εκείνος θέλει όλο και περισσότερα. Κι αν ποτέ βγαίνει μαζί μου, είναι γιατί τό'πα εγώ πρώτη... Μα καλά, δεν έχει αισθήματα; Εδώ έφτασε στο σημείο να μου ζητήσει να πλάγιασω με τον εχθρό μας, αν χρειαστεί. Αλλά ο Ελ είχε πει πως είναι θαυμαστής μου...ζήτησε την παρέα μου από μόνος του, χωρίς να 'χω κάνει κάτι, __θέτοντας σε κίνδυνο τη ζωή του εν γνώσει του. Και εκτός αυτού είναι και... Η μήπως όχι; Θα τον ρωτήσω!" _σκέφτηκε κι άρχισε να γελά αλλόκοτα, έστω κι αν μέσα της ήθελε να κλάψει για την αδιαφορία που εισέπραττε απ'το Λάιτ ώρες ώρες.

Στην παρούσα στιγμή, το μόνο που χρειαζόταν ήταν ν'ανεβάσει την αυτοπεποίθηση της, το ηθικό της, να τονώσει τη φιλάρεσκειά της, να νιώσει ότι για κάποιον ήταν ξεχωριστή. Κι αυτή της η επιθυμία ν'αναζωπυρώσει τον έντονο ναρκισσισμό της την έκανε παρορμητική.

"Ριουζάκι;"

"Ναι;" γύρισε να την κοιτάξει αφού έριξε πέντε κυβάκια ζάχαρης στο ποτό του.

"Είμαι το πρώτο σου ραντεβού;" τον ρώτησε γεμάτη αδιακρισία, σα να την ενδιέφερε, ενώ κρεμόταν απ'τα χείλη του θέλοντας ανυπόμονα ν'ακούσει το ναι. Για το εγώ της και κανέναν άλλο.

Εκείνος έβαλε το δάχτυλο στο στόμα του, πράγμα που έδειχνε ότι μελετούσε την απάντηση του, κι ίσως στην προκειμένη περίπτωση να συμβόλιζε αμηχανία, γιατί τα πράγματα ήταν λυτά, τόσο απλά. Εδώ που τα λέμε, ακόμα και με 40 τα εκατό λιγότερη κριτική ικανότητα θα μπορούσε να της δώσει μια τόσο σαφή απάντηση, έτσι και αποφάσιζε να κάτσει φυσιολογικά.

"Η Μίσα Μίσα είναι το πρώτο μου ραντεβού. μαντεύω πως είμαι τυχερός." είπε καθώς είχε πάρει καμμιά δεκαριά κυβάκια ζάχαρης και τα στοίβαζε με μεγάλη προσοχή το ένα πάνω στ'άλλο.

"Αλήθεια;; Το πρώτο, το μοναδικό;!" ρώτησε με απίστευτη ευχαρίστηση και σηκώθηκε απ'το τραπέζι κι έκανε κύκλους γύρω απ'αυτό, πανηγυρίζοντας με τέτοια ανωριμότητα που θα μπορούσες να τη θεωρήσεις νήπιο. Όμως το γέλιο λένε μπορεί να εξελιχθεί σε κλάματα, και δεν είχε μεγάλη απόσταση από αυτό το σημείο ακόμα.

"Και το τελευταίο." πρόσθεσε ο Ελ κοφτά με αποστομωτική σιγουριά, διαλύοντας το ίδιο ξαφνικά τη στοίβα που μόλις είχε δημιουργήσει, εκπλήσσοντας τη, τινάζοντας της τη χαρά στον αέρα. Κι ήταν πολύ λίγη η έκπληξη μπροστά σε αυτό που θα ακολουθούσε...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Σημείωση Συγγραφέα<strong>_

_Θα'θελα να αναφέρω οτι συχνά χρησιμοποιώ την τεχνική του μπρος και πίσω, κάτι που συμβαίνει συχνά και στο anime Death Νote οπου σε μετέπετα σημεία αποκαλύπτονται οι προθέσεις και τα σχέδια των ηρώων. Οπότε στο επόμενο κεφάλαιο αποκαλύπτεται η πλήρης έκταση του σχεδίου του Λάιτ. Stay tuned, κι ευχαρστώ για το χρόνο που αφιερώνετε!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Σημειώσεις:**

_Πλάγια_γραφή είναι oι εσωτερικές σκέψεις των χαρακτήρων.

Το παρόν κεφάλαιο είναι συνέχεια του προηγουμένου, αλλά αν το ανέβαζα όλο μαζί θα παραήταν κουραστικό με τόσες χιλιάδες λέξεις, Ύστερα συνήθως προτιμώ να είμαι πάντα ένα κεφάλαιο μπροστά σε θέμα συγγραφής για να έχω περισσότερο χρόνο να ελέγξω τα νέα γραπτά, εξ ου και η καθυστέρηση. Συγνώμη γι αυτό αλλά προτιμώ να παραδίδω κάτι πιο υπεύθυνο και δουλεμένο παρά προχειρότητες για να προλάβω. Ευχαριστώ πολύ!

**Κεφάλαιο 4**

**Ψέμματα ( Β Μέρος)**

"Η Μίσα Μίσα έχει τα μάτια του θεού και ξέρει τ'όνομά μου. Θα ζητήσει να πάει τουαλέτα για να το πει στο Λάιτ και να το γράψει, η θα το γράψει η ίδια σ'ένα κομμάτι χαρτί. Τότε η Μίσα θα συλληφθεί και θα πεθάνει κι εκείνη, γιατί ο Ματσούντα, ο Αιζάβα κι ο αρχηγός Γιάγκαμι ξέρουν ήδη ότι έχουμε βγει κι ότι είσαι ύποπτη. Έτσι ο Λάιτ θα 'χει ελεύθερο το πεδίο να δράσει όπως θέλει, χωρίς εμάς στο δρόμο του." άρχισε την επίθεση, στήνοντάς της τις πρώτες παγίδες, έτοιμη καθώς ήταν να πέσει σε αυτές.

"Τι εννοείς όταν λες χωρίς εμάς στο δρόμο του; δεν καταλαβαίνω τίποτα!" εκείνη σάστισε, αλλά δε μίλησε παραπέρα γιατί οποιαδήποτε παραπάνω λέξη θα μπορούσε να χρησιμοποιηθεί εναντίον της, κι ήδη η αντίδραση της είχε πει πολλά περισσότερα απ'όσα έπρεπε.

"Μίσα, ο Λάιτ είναι ακόμα πιο έξυπνος απ'όσο νομίζεις. Ο σκοπός του δεν ήταν απλά να σε βάλει να βγεις μαζί μου για να μάθεις τ'όνομά μου, γιατί ήξερε πως θα το καταλάβω, και θα σε κάνω να ομολογήσεις ότι είσαι ο Κιρα. Κι αφού τ'ομολογήσεις, αν απειλήσω τη ζωή σου συλλαμβάνοντας σε, η Ρεμ θα θυσιάσει τη ζωή της γράφοντας τ'όνομά μου. Όμως έτσι και πεθάνω απόψε θα συλληφθείς από την αστυνομία, και χωρίς τη Σινίγκαμι να σε σώσει ξανά θα οδεύσεις στο θάνατο σου. Το αποτέλεσμα είναι πως ο Λάιτ θά'ναι ο μόνος που θα σωθεί και δε θά'χει κανέναν μας για εμπόδιο. Αυτό ήθελε πραγματικά να κάνεις."

Ψέμματα. Ασύστολα, αλλεπάλληλα ψέμματα που εκσφενδόνιζε εναντίον της για να τη μηδενίσει, φέρνοντάς τη στα νερά του, παγιδεύοντάς τη στη δίνη της αγωνίας, θέλοντας να την κάνει να ομολογήσει. Ήταν τόσο άδικο κ απάνθρωπο ότι ο Ελ της έδινε χτυπήματα κάτω από τη ζώνη, εκμεταλλευόμενος την αδυναμία της για το Λάιτ. Ο Λάιτ δεν υπήρχε περίπτωση να τη μισούσε, ήταν το κορίτσι του και σίγουρα κάτι ένιωθε για 'κείνη, έστω κι αν ήταν μονάχα επειδή έβλεπε πόσο πολύ τον αγαπούσε αυτή. Αφού λίγο καιρό πριν που'χε χάσει τις αναμνήσεις του από το σημειωματάριο και ο Ελ της είχε αναθέσει μια επικίνδυνη αποστολή, ο Λάιτ δε συμφωνούσε σε αυτό, αναφέροντας πως δεν ήθελε να τη βάλει σε κίνδυνο. Κι αφού τα αισθήματα δε χάνονταν με την άρνηση ιδιοκτησίας του σημειωματάριου, τότε ο Λάιτ το εννοούσε πραγματικά και συνέχιζε να αισθάνεται το ίδιο για'κείνη κι αφού το απέκτησε ξανά. Έπειτα, αν ήθελε να τη σκοτώσει είχε την αμετάκλητη συγκατάθεση της, με όλη της την καρδιά. Αλλά να προσπαθήσει να της την κάνει τόσο ύπουλα, ήταν κάτι που δε βαστούσε στη σκέψη της, και σιγά σιγά θα άρχιζε να καταρρέει πιο γρήγορα κι απ'ότι ένα κτίριο που κατεδαφίζεται...

_"Καταραμένε, που τολμάς και μπαίνεις στο μυαλό μου, εκμεταλλεύεσαι τα αισθήματα μου και μου βάζεις τέτοιες ιδέες. Ο Λάιτ με νοιάζεται και δε θά'κανε ποτέ κάτι τέτοιο, θα μου τό'λεγε αν δε με ήθελε πια, η αν δεν του ήμουν πια χρήσιμη. Είπε θα μ'αγαπά για πάντα αν γράψω τ'όνομά σου, έστω κ αν δε γίνει απόψε η δεν προλάβω εγώ, αυτή είναι η αλήθεια κ αυτό μετράει. Για το Λάιτ είμαι το πιο χρήσιμο άτομο που έχει!" _σκέφτηκε από μέσα της, αλλά έμοιαζε λες και ο Ελ μπορούσε να διαβάσει ακόμα και τους εσωτερικούς της μονολόγους.

"Για τον Λάιτ δεν είσαι παρά ένας ακόμα εγκληματίας που αξίζει τιμωρία, γιατί σκότωσες και αθώους προκειμένου να τον γνωρίσεις. Κ αυτό δε θα στο συγχωρήσει ποτέ."

"Ριουζάκι...!" αναφώνησε με γουρλωμένα μάτια, έχοντας αποτύχει παταγωδώς να ξεγελάσει τον Ελ στο αδιέξοδο που την είχε στριμώξει και μη μπορώντας ν'αντισταθεί στην εισβολή του μυαλού της, που γινόταν όλο και ευκολότερη όσο το αλκοόλ έπαιρνε θέση στο σύστημά της, μειώνοντας τις αναστολές και τις άμυνές της, θέτοντας τη σε κατάσταση εκτάκτου ανάγκης.

"Γιατί με αναγκάζεις να ομολογήσω κάτι που δεν ισχύει μόνο και μόνο από την πίεση που μου ασκείς, μπερδεύοντας με; Η καημένη Μίσα δεν έχει τόσο δαιμόνιο μυαλό όσο εσύ για να σ'αντικρούσει, γι αυτό θέλεις να τα φορτώσεις όλα πάνω της. Αυτό που ζητάς όμως είναι πολύ άναδρο να το ξέρεις! " υποκρίθηκε την ανόητη καθώς ήξερε ότι το κόλπο αυτό πάντα έπιανε στους περισσότερους, τουλάχιστον σε αυτούς που δε μπορούσε ν'αντιμετωπίσει όταν έβλεπε τα σκούρα.

"Το μόνο που ζητάω είναι να μου πεις την αλήθεια, και υπόσχομαι να μη σε αποτρέψω απ'το να με σκοτώσεις τις επόμενες μέρες. Είσαι ο 2ος Κίρα, το ξέρω, μόνο να μου το βεβαιώσεις χρειάζομαι. Γι αυτό αποφάσισα να γίνω από μόνος μου μια απόδειξη. Μίλησε μου, και μετά θα βγω απ'το δρόμο σου. Είναι η τελευταία φορά που με βλέπεις. Γιατί η ώρα μου πλησιάζει και το μόνο που ζητώ είναι να μην πεθάνω μέσα στη σιωπή, χωρίς να σου πω τι ξέρω για όσα θα συμβούν. Σ'εμένα, σ'εσένα και στο Λάιτ."

Δεν είχε λόγια ν'απαντήσει, να δεχτεί, να αρνηθεί, να πει ψέμματα, να δικαιολογηθεί. Μόνο κενό υπήρχε στο μυαλό της, μη μπορώντας να κατανοήσει την ξαφνική του ηττοπάθεια, αυτή την εγκάρδια προθυμία του να αυτοθυσιαστεί. Από την άλλη είχε τραβήξει την περιέργειά της, κάνοντας τη ν'αγωνιά για το τι είναι πια αυτό το τόσο σημαντικό πράγμα που ήξερε. Έπρεπε όμως να φανεί ψύχραιμη και δυσκολόπιστη, για να μην επιτρέψει στον Ελ να κερδίσει παραπέρα έδαφος.

"Τότε πες μου τι ξέρεις για μένα και το Λάιτ. Μίλα μου ακαταλαβίστικα, έλα διασκέδασε με!" του'πε με νάζι. Κι όμως υπέπεσε σ' άλλο σφάλμα, κι άλλο πταίσμα που σαν άκουσε τ'όνομα του Λάιτ δεν έβγαλε κουβέντα για τις παραπάνω κατηγορίες περί 2ου Κιρα ούτε για τον προκείμενο θάνατο του Ελ.

"Το περίμενα. Δε θα ρωτούσες για μένα. Δε σε νοιάζει που θα φύγω. Γιατί έπαψες να με βλέπεις σα φίλο από τότε που απέκτησες ξανά τις αναμνήσεις σου κι ο Λάιτ ζήτησε να με σκοτώσεις, άσχετα που δε θα το κάνεις εσύ. Οπότε θα σου πω :

Θά'σαι ευτυχισμένη, γιατί ο Λάιτ θα σου ζητήσει να ζήσετε μαζί λίγο μετά το χαμό μου. Θα ξεχάσεις το δήθεν φίλο σου, γιατί θά'σαι μ'εκείνον. Θα περάσουν χρόνια ολόκληρα, δίχως να μου χαρίσεις έστω μια σκέψη σου. Και θα νομίσεις ότι έχεις κερδίσει σε όλα. Θ'αρραβωνιαστείς το Λάιτ, θα φτάσετε κοντά στο γάμο, μα δε θα τον έχεις ποτέ πραγματικά. Γιατί δεν αγαπάει κανέναν εκτός από τον εαυτό του. Κι όταν κάποτε συλληφθεί και ξεσκεπαστεί, το ίδιο του το σημειωματάριο θα τον στείλει στο θάνατο. Ενώ εσυ θα σωθείς αλλά θα μείνεις πίσω, χωρίς ζωή, θρηνώντας τη χαμένη σου αγάπη, δίχως να θυμάσαι τις πράξεις σου, και λίγο πριν τερματίσεις τη ζωή σου θα με δεις μπροστά σου και θα θυμηθείς τα πάντα. Τότε θα μετανιώσεις για όλα. Και θα βουτήξεις στο κενό από την απελπισία. "

Η Μίσα έμεινε με ανοιχτό το στόμα.

_"Ο άνθρωπος είναι θεότρελος, παλαβός λέμε, η παράνοια σε όλο της το μεγαλείο! Πότε πρόλαβε να τα σκεφτεί όλα αυτά; Είναι αλήθεια ότι η πολλή ζάχαρη πείραξε τον εγκέφαλο του;; Η μάλλον ανέκαθεν είχε προβλήματα με τον τρόπο που φέρεται. Σαν αυτιστικός κάνει ώρες ώρες, η μήπως σα σχιζοφρενής; __E__ίναι διαταραγμένος χωρίς αμφιβολία.__ Όμως...είναι κι έξυπνος και πρέπει να φανώ ψύχραιμη. Μίσα, είναι ένα ακόμα παιχνίδι, χαλάρωσε και κάνε ότι διασκέδασες." _σκέφτηκε προτού αποκριθεί ως εξής:

"Χα χα χα χα τι αστείο σενάριο, γράψε τα πουθενά να γελάμε πιο συχνά! Τελικά είχα δίκιο που σ'έλεγα ανώμαλο. Και για πες τώρα κύριε ξερόλα τι ήπιες για να φτιάξεις τέτοιο τερατούργημα!" προσπάθησε να κρύψει τη φουρτούνα που θέριευε μέσα της και φούντωνε, πνίγοντας τη στο στεναγμό και την απελπισία παρά το επιφανειακό της χιούμορ. Την ίδια στιγμή τον επιβεβαίωνε ότι δεν της καιγόταν καρφάκι για 'κείνον, γιατί δε σχολίασε καν το θάνατό του, έστω να υποκριθεί για μια στιγμή ότι ενδιαφέρεται για 'κείνον, ή να τον ρωτήσει μήπως είχε βρει τρόπο να το αποτρέψει. Τίποτα, κι αυτό ήταν ένα απ'τα κρυφά παράπονα του Ελ, νιώθοντας ότι θα φύγει απ'τη ζωή της δίχως την αγάπη της, δίχως κάποιο συναίσθημα για 'κείνον. Γιατί μπήκε στη ζωή της σαν ξένος και θα έφευγε πάλι σαν ξένος. Ούτε σα φίλος, ούτε σαν εραστής, ούτε τίποτα... Δε στάθηκε 'κεί παρολ'αυτά και συνέχισε :

"Η ζωή είναι μαθηματικά κι έχει μια φυσική πορεία. Υπολόγισα τα πάντα σύμφωνα με το ενδεχόμενο να'ναι ο Λάιτ ο Κίρα, κι εσύ ο 2ος. Κι όλα καταλήγουν σ'αυτό το συμπέρασμα, ξεκινώντας απ'το θάνατό μου."

"Είσαι τρελός. Εμείς φτιάχνουμε τη μοίρα μας, αλλάζοντας τη με τις πράξεις μας, όχι οι αριθμοί και οι τύποι που'ναι συγκεκριμένοι."

"Υπάρχουν πολλοί περισσότεροι μαθηματικοί τρόποι για να φτάσεις στο αποτέλεσμα, πάλι όμως θά'ναι το ίδιο. Έτσι και οι διαφορετικές κινήσεις είναι απλά διαφορετική μέθοδος επίλυσης ενός ζητούμενου. Η κατάληξη όμως είναι πάντα μόνο μια."

"Κάνεις λάθος! Κάθε διαφορετική μας κίνηση αλλάζει όλη την πορεία, άρα και το αποτέλεσμα. Εμείς επιλέγουμε το πώς θα φτάσουμε εκεί."

"Αυτό ακριβώς. Για σένα η μοίρα γράφεται με έργα και λόγια, για μένα οι πράξεις και οι κουβέντες γράφονται μ'αριθμούς. Λέμε ακριβώς το ίδιο πράγμα, αλλά με διαφορετικό τρόπο. Επιτέλους, αρχίζουμε να συμφωνούμε σε κάτι. Οπότε έχεις δεχτεί τα όσα σου'πα πιο πριν. Άρα... "

Τα λόγια του χτυπούσαν γρήγορα και κοφτά, σα μαχαιριές στο στήθος της, βγάζοντας από μέσα της κάθε της φόβο κι ανασφάλεια στην επιφάνεια. Αλλά πιο μεγάλο πόνο της προκαλούσε η σκέψη του επικείμενου θανάτου του Λάιτ και η απόλυτη σιγουριά του Ελ γι αυτό. Μόνο ο Λάιτ ήταν η αχίλλειος πτέρνα της, κι ο Ελ ήξερε πώς να χρησιμοποιήσει αυτή της την αδυναμία, βάζοντας τη να δημιουργήσει ένα τόσο φριχτό σενάριο μέσα στο μυαλό της, διαλύοντας κάθε ασπίδα που προστάτευε τον εαυτό της, πληγώνοντας τη σε βαθμό που ήταν μη αναστρέψιμος ο πόνος. Κι ακόμα χειρότερα, είχε προλάβει να το κάνει πρώτος, φέρνοντας τούμπα τη σκευωρία της (να εκμεταλλευτεί τα αισθήματα του για'κείνη ), αντιστρέφοντας τους κανόνες, νικώντας τη στο ίδιο της το παιχνίδι, πολύ περισσότερο χρησιμοποιώντας ορολογίες που της ήταν σχεδόν άγνωστες και ανυπόστατα παιχνίδια μυαλού. Μα απ'όσα μπορούσε να συμπεράνει και να καταννοήσει, πολύ φοβόταν πως ο Ελ μάλλον είχε δίκιο, την είχε φέρει στο αδιέξοδο, την είχε στριμώξει σε μια γωνία, την έσερνε στην άκρη του γκρεμού. Ό,τι και να έλεγε λειτουργούσε ως αποδεικτικό στοιχείο για την ενοχή της, ακόμα και το τίποτα.

Ρουά ματ.

Τέλος, είχε χάσει τα πάντα, όποια κίνηση κι αν έκανε οδηγούσε στο χείλος της καταστροφής και το βέβαιο θάνατό της, σκότωνε δε σκότωνε εκείνη τον Ελ το ίδιο βράδυ. Πολύ περισσότερο γιατί κάτι μέσα της την έκανε να πιστέψει στα λόγια του για το Λάιτ και το ότι θα τον ανακαλύψουν τελικά, πράγμα που την καθιστούσε ευάλωτη καθώς φανταζόταν την αγάπη της να αργοσβήνει ...

Ο Ελ είχε διορατικότητα, είχε προβλέψει τα πάντα, σα να 'χε λύσει μαθηματικό πρόβλημα προτού καν διαβάσει το θέμα, το ζητούμενο και την ανάπτυξη, λαμβάνοντας υπόψη του όλες τις παραμέτρους και τους αστάθμητους παράγοντες, όλες τις μεταβλητές και τους τύπους. Ήταν ένα βήμα πιο μπροστά απ'όλους, πάντα και πάντοτε. Ίσως λίγο πιο μπροστά κι απ'το Λάιτ, θα μπορούσε να παραδεχτεί βλέποντας τον καλύτερα, όσο κι αν αυτό τη δυσαρεστούσε.

Σιωπή μες στο μυαλό της, αφόρητη σιωπή στο ερμητικά κλειστό της στόμα, με τα μάτια σχεδόν βουρκωμένα, τα χείλη σφιγμένα και το ποτήρι στα χέρια της σχεδόν θρυμματισμένο, με μικρές κηλίδες αίματος να ποτίζουν το φόρεμά της, σαν άβρεχτα δάκρυα απ'τον ουρανό σταλμένα.

"Άρα...να εκλάβω τη σιωπή σου και την αντίδραση σου για όσα είπαμε σαν ομολογία ότι είσαι ο 2ος Κίρα; Μάλλον ναι." της είπε κοιτώντας την κατάματα, καρφώνοντας τη με το διαπεραστικό του βλέμμα αφότου καταβρόχθισε και το τελευταίο κυβάκι ζάχαρης έτσι όπως ήταν.

Όλα είχαν χαθεί, όλα είχαν τελειώσει μέσα της, γιατί φοβόταν ότι θα πέθαινε είτε απ'τα χέρια της δικαιοσύνης αφού συλληφθεί, είτε σκότωνε τον Ελ ( αποδεικνύοντας την υπόστασή της ως 2ος Κίρα) είτε απ'την πένα του Λάιτ για την αποψινή αποτυχία της. Αυτή ήταν η δική της πραγματικότητα, κι όχι οι δυσνόητοι υπολογισμοί του Ελ. Τι την ένοιαζε το υποτιθέμενο μέλλον αφού δεν υπήρχε παρόν;

Αλλά και πάλι, τίποτα δε μπορούσε να συγκριθεί με αυτή τη βασανιστικά καθοριστική στιγμή, όπου αργοπέθαινε ψυχολογικά υπό ελεγχόμενες συνθήκες.

Προτιμούσε να φάει μια σφαίρα, να πεθάνει άμεσα κι ακαριαία δίχως να βασανίζεται άλλο από τέτοιους συλλογισμούς, αλλά ήταν αδύνατο. Ήταν ακόμα ζωντανή κι είχε αποκαλυφθεί μπροστά του, είχε διαβάσει το μυαλό της προβλέποντας κάθε της κίνηση με τα όμορφα παραμυθάκια του, σα να μπορούσε να τη δει ολόγυμνη, με κάθε λεπτομέρεια. Κι όπως ένα πληγωμένο ζώο που έπρεπε να δώσει την τελευταία του μάχη για να αποτελειώσει τον εχθρό, έτσι κι εκείνη θά'δινε τη δική της με δόξα και τιμή ,παίρνοντας επιθετική στάση απέναντι του, χτυπώντας τον εκεί που θα πονούσε περισσότερο. Αφού το σχέδιο του Λάιτ ήταν να πεθάνουν κι οι δύο απόψε, τότε ας γινόταν έτσι.

Ο Ελ σηκώθηκε απ'το τραπέζι, την πλησίασε και προσπάθησε να της ακουμπήσει το πληγωμένο χέρι. Ήταν ασυνήθιστο από μέρους του να μπει στη διαδικασία να αγγίξει κάποιον, με τη αγοραφοβικές τάσεις που εξέφραζε ώρες ώρες, αλλά ήταν καλός στο να φροντίζει κάτι τέτοια τραύματα, και η αναγκαιότητα της στιγμής ήταν πιο πάνω από τις φοβίες του. Εδικά αφού επρόκειτο για εκείνη...

Η Μίσα τράβηξε απότομα το χέρι της, αρνούμενη το άγγιγμα του, κι εκείνος έβαλε δύναμη στη λαβή του, επιμένοντας να σταματήσει την ελαφριά αιμορραγία είτε κείνη τό'θελε είτε όχι, κάνοντάς τη να τον κοιτάξει με τέτοια οργισμένη φλόγα στα μάτια της που θαρρείς ότι θα τον έκαιγε ζωντανό. Εντούτοις, έπρεπε να χαμηλώσουν κι οι δύο τους τόνους, να υποχωρήσουν για λίγο καθώς ήρθε ο σερβιτόρος κ μάζεψε το σπασμένο ποτήρι, φέρνοντας ένα άλλο στη θέση του. Τουλάχιστον ας μιλούσαν λίγο πιο χαμηλά. Εξάλλου, δεν ήταν μόνοι τους και δεν ήταν έξυπνο να τραβήξουν την προσοχή των υπολοίπων, αυτό θα μπορούσε να οδηγήσει σε μεγάλους μπελάδες.

"Δε ξέρεις τι είναι η αγάπη και τι μπορείς να κάνεις γι αυτή, δεν την έχεις νιώσει ποτέ σου ούτε την αξίζεις! Εσύ ειδικά με τίποτα!"

του'πε με σχεδόν τρεμάμενη φωνή απ'τα νεύρα της καθώς εκείνος φρόντιζε την πληγή της (κρατώντας το χέρι της με τον περίεργο του τρόπο, τόσο προσεγμένα λες κι ήταν εύθραστο σαν πορσελάνινο μπιμπελό), αναδεικνύοντας το μεγαλείο της παρά την ωδύνη που αισθανόταν, εκμεταλλευόμενη τη γνώση της για τα αισθήματα του Ελ, το σχέδιο υψίστου κινδύνου που θα έβαζε σ'εφαρμογή. Ίσως και να'χε μια ακόμη ευκαιρία πριν το οριστικό τέλος, και θα πάλευε με δόντια και με νύχια γι αυτό. Θα τον πλήγωνε όσο δεν παίρνει, μέχρι να ματώσει κι αυτός, μέχρι να παρακαλά το θάνατο του όπως παρακαλούσε κι εκείνη. Κι ήξερε πώς πονούσε για 'κείνη μετά τα λόγια που του ξεστόμισε, κάνοντας τον ένα τίποτα, μηδενίζοντας τον, καταρρακώνοντας τον. Σα να έπαιρνε εκδίκηση για κάτι που της είχε κάνει παλιότερα, σε μια άλλη εποχή, έναν άλλο καιρό...

"Ίσως έχεις δίκιο. Ο Ελ δεν αξίζει την αγάπη. Αλλά την αισθάνεται και ξέρει πόσο πονάει. Γι αυτό στα 'πε όλα αυτά. Μήπως σε σώσει απ'τον δικό σου πόνο." είπε μ'ένα ύφος ελαφρώς σκεφτικό και χαμήλωσε το κεφάλι με θλίψη, σα μικρό αθώο παιδί που του'χαν πάρει τ'αγαπημένο του παιχνίδι. Ύστερα αυτά τα μάτια ξαφνικά ζωντάνεψαν, έγιναν πιο εκφραστικά κι ανθρώπινα καθώς την κοίταξε τόσο επίμονα και θλιμμένα, σα να της εξομολογούνταν τον έρωτα του, μέσα από τη σιωπή της μαύρης θάλασσας του βλέμματος του. Αυτή ήταν κι από τις λίγες φορές που μπορούσε να της κάνει αίσθηση, δημιουργώντας της ένα περίεργο συναίσθημα, σα να της άρεσε που κάποιος την κοιτούσε με τόση ανεξέλεγκτη επιθυμία, τόση λαγνεία και πόθο, ακόμα κι αν ήταν ο εχθρός της. Κι όλως περιέργως, αυτό δε μπορούσε να την αφήσει ασυγκίνητη, αποτυπώνοντας αυτή την εικόνα στο πρόσωπο της, βάφοντας με ροζ πινελιές τα μάγουλα της. Όσο κι αν τον μισούσε,( λόγω του Λάιτ αλλά και εξαιτίας όλων αυτών που 'χε ακούσει- απ''ο,τι ήταν προφανές μέχρι εκείνη τη στιγμή) δε μπορούσε να αδιαφορήσει, κι ας συνέχιζε να του επιτίθεται και να τον κοντράρει ασταμάτητα από 'δω και πέρα. Γιατί ήταν εχθροί παρολ'αυτά, κι αυτό δεν έπρεπε να το ξεχάσει ούτε στιγμή όσο κι αν προσπαθούσε ο Ελ να της διώξει αυτό το συναίσθημα.

"Γιατί ο Ελ δε θα 'φτανε στο σημείο να σου ζητήσει να σκοτώσεις, φορτώνοντας τέτοιο βάρος στην πλάτη σου."

"Μην υποκρίνεσαι ότι είσαι άγιος! Το ότι έχεις στείλει ανθρώπους στο θάνατο για να βρεις τον Κίρα δε σε κάνει λιγότερο εγκληματία! Οπότε δεν έχεις λόγο ξαφνικά να νοιάζεσαι να σώσεις εμένα. Ειδικά εσύ εμένα! Μα βέβαια, Εσυ έχεις εξουσία και κανείς δε θα σε κρίνει. Διαλέγεις μόνο τις υποθέσεις που σε ενδιαφέρουν. Είσαι νόμιμος εγκληματίας! Ξέρεις όμως κάτι; Το ίδιο σκουπίδι είσαι!"

" Το 'ξερα ότι θα κατέληγες εκεί. Ο Ριουζάκι έχει θυσιάσει ζωές, κι οι τύψεις δεν τον αφήνουν να κοιμηθεί τη νύχτα. Αλλά δε θα σου ζητούσε ποτέ να φορτωθείς τα λάθη του. Μόνος του θ'απολογηθεί γι αυτά όταν έρθει η ώρα του, γιατί είναι μόνο δικα του."

" Αφού τελείωσε η παράσταση, Γιατί δε με συλλαμβάνεις;

Αυτό είχες σχεδιάσει θέλοντας να βγεις μαζί μου, να με γεμίσεις ψέμματα, να παίξεις με το μυαλό μου και να με φέρεις εκεί που θες εσύ. Λοιπόν, κέρδισες, τα ξέρεις όλα πια και έχεις τις αποδείξεις που θες! Συγχαρητήρια στον καλύτερο ντετέκτιβ του κόσμου, θα πεθάνουμε κι οι δύο, θα σε πάρω μαζί μου και θα πατσίσουμε! Απόψε θα αποδοθεί επιτέλους η πραγματική δικαιοσύνη, ζήτω!" είπε και πήρε μια βαθειά γουλιά απ'το καινούριο ποτήρι της, αφού το τσούγκρισε με το δικό του, χρησιμοποιώντας το ελεύθερο της χέρι.

"Αλλά υπάρχει και κάτι που δεν ξέρεις. Εμένα δε μπορείς να με σκοτώσεις ξανά, γιατί έχω ήδη πεθάνει καιρό πριν, πολύ προτού γνωρίσεις ότι υπάρχω καν! Άρα θα πεθάνεις μόνο εσύ! Ηλίθιε! "

Να και κάτι για το οποίο ο Ελ θα μπορούσε να μείνει άναυδος, έξω από κάθε προσμονή και πρόβλεψη.

Πώς γινόταν η Μίσα, το κορίτσι με το εκθαμβωτικό χαμόγελο και τη μοναδική γοητεία να αισθάνεται έτσι; Του ήταν αδύνατο να τη φανταστεί θλιμμένη, μελαγχολική, σκυθρωπή, γιατί τη γνώρισε πολύ διαφορετική κι αυτή την εικόνα είχε στο μυαλό του. Μα τελικά είχε πολλά περισσότερα απ'όσα νόμιζε, κι αυτό του έκανε μεγάλη εντύπωση, όπως και η διφορούμενη πρότασή της (Εμένα δε μπορείς να με σκοτώσεις ξανά ) που τον μπέρδευε, και μπλόκαρε τον ειρμό των σκέψεών του. Όμως οι εξελίξεις των γεγονότων δεν του έδιναν περιθώρια ν'αναλογιστεί το κρυμμένο νόημα, οπότε θα ζητούσε αργότερα εξήγηση γι αυτό. 'Οντως ήταν έξυπνη, όταν κι εφόσον επέτρεπε η ίδια στον εαυτό της να βγάλει αυτή τη θαμμένη πλευρά της.

Τελικά ήξερε γιατί την ερωτεύτηκε, γιατί εκεί που εκεί που νόμιζες πως ήξερες τι να περιμένεις, θα έκανε η θα έλεγε κάτι πέρα από κάθε φαντασία, ξαφνιάζοντας σε σαν τον κλέφτη μέσα στη νύχτα, σαν απαλή βροχή που ξαφνικά γίνεται μπουρίνι.

"Μίσα, ηρέμησε. Δε σκοπεύω να σε σκοτώσω ούτε να μιλήσω πουθενά. Θα κρατήσω την αλήθεια μέσα μου, ικανοποιημένος με τη σκέψη ότι έμαθα τελικά. Κανείς μας δεν πεθαίνει απόψε. Θέλω μόνο να δώσεις έμφαση σ'αυτα που σου είπα ότι θα γίνουν. Να καταλάβεις ότι δεν αξίζει να φορτώνεις την πλάτη σου με τις αμαρτίες του Λάιτ. Έτσι θα σωθείς απ'όλες τις κατηγορίες και θα υπάρχει μικρή πιθανότητα να τελειώσεις τη ζωή σου, όταν όλα αυτά τελειώσουν."

Πάλι το ίδιο παραμύθι, πάλι οι γνωστές μαθηματικές του ανοησίες περί αυτοκτονίας της Μίσα.

"Σταματά τις μπούρδες περί αυτοκτονίας! Μην περνιέσαι για έξυπνος, ούτε θα σου κάνω το χατίρι να επιβεβαιώσω τα λεγόμενά σου! Να βράσω τα ηλίθια μαθηματικά σου και τις ανόητες μαντεψιές σου, εγώ μιλάω άλλη γλώσσα."

Κι αφού ο Ελ της έδεσε την πληγή και πήγαινε να γυρίσει στη θέση του, εκείνη σηκώθηκε απ'το τραπέζι, συνέχιζε να μιλά κι έκανε τ'αναπάντεχο.

"Απαιτώ μονάχα να μου πεις γιατί θες τόσο πολύ να με σώσεις όπως λες, ενώ ξέρεις πλέον πως είμαι μια εγκληματίας! Πες μου γιατί! Αν έχεις το θάρρος και τολμάς κάντο!" τον προκάλεσε, φέρνοντας τον σε υπερβολικά δύσκολη θέση, σχεδόν κολλώντας το πρόσωπο της μπρος στο δικό του.

Ούτε μια ανάσα δεν τους χώριζε, μια λεπτή αόρατη γραμμή όπως αυτή της αγάπης και του μίσους, που ηλέκτριζε περίεργα την ατμόσφαιρα μεταξύ τους. Πότε πριν δεν είχε έρθει τόσο πολύ κοντά του, αντιθέτως τον απέφευγε σα να'ταν κάτι αποκρουστικό, σα να τη φόβιζε η όψη του. Τώρα όμως είχε κάνει εκείνη αυτό το τολμηρό κι απρόβλεπτο βήμα, αναστατώνοντας τις αισθήσεις του, σχεδόν ζαλίζοντας τον με τη δοκιμασία που τον υπέβαλε, καθιστώντας τον έρμαιο στα χέρια της, σκλάβο της πορφυρής φλόγας των μισάνοιχτων χειλιών της.

"Γιατί το μεγαλύτερο λάθος του Ελ είναι πως ερωτεύτηκε τη Μίσα Μίσα και δε μπορεί να την κρίνει με καθαρό μυαλό, όταν εκείνη του έμαθε τι είναι αγάπη. Και γι αυτό προτιμά να πληρώσει με τη ζωή του το δικό του έγκλημα, προκειμένου να σωθεί η ψυχή της. " της απάντησε με απόλυτη ειλικρίνεια και ψυχραιμία, σα να μην καταλάβαινε πλήρως τη σημασία των λέξεων που έβγαιναν με περίσσια άνεση από το στόμα του.

Τα λόγια του έμοιαζαν με σουβλιές, άπειρα καρφιά που διαπερνούσαν το δέρμα της και την έκαναν να μουδιάζει, δεν ήταν όμως από πόνο αυτή τη φορά.

"Σ'αγαπώ. Συγχώρα με γι αυτό και μη δίνεις σημασία στους αυθορμητισμούς ενός ξεγραμμένου. Δεν περιμένω ν'ακούσω κάτι από σένα, είμαι χαρούμενος με το φιλί που μου'δωσες τότε. Μόνο τώρα απομακρύνσου, γιατί μπορεί να μην κρατηθώ και να κάνω κάτι που δεν πρέπει. Καλύτερα να μη με βάζεις σε πειρασμό." συνέχισε ανενόχλητος, δίχως να διακοπεί, παρόλο που ήξερε ότι η εξομολόγηση του θα προκαλούσε μονάχα την απόρριψη της.

Ήταν ο λόγος του ενάντια στα κατακόκκινα χείλη της που τον έκαναν να παρεκτρέπεται, να χάνει το λογικό εαυτό του και το χαρακτήρα του, να λέει πράγματα που δε θά'λεγε ποτέ, ενώ αυτά σβούριζαν βασανιστικά μπρος τα μάτια του, κι εκείνος έπρεπε απεγνωσμένα να κρατηθεί και ν'αποκρούσει την πιο απαγορευμένη σκέψη : να τη φιλήσει με όλη του την ανεξέλεγκτη μανία. Θα μπορούσε και πάλι να φέρει στην επιφάνεια τον ανώριμο εαυτό του, να έκανε αυτό που -θελε μονάχα εκείνος και ας έτρωγε ένα ηρωικό χαστούκι από τα ντελικάτα της χέρια. Θα μπορούσε να τα δώσει όλα για όλα αφού είχε πάρει απόφαση ότι το τέλος ζύγωνε κοντά και να πέθαινε με την ευτυχία ότι έκανε το δικό του, έχοντας τη γεύση και τ'άρωμά της στο στόμα του. Ότι κέρδισε, κάνοντας τη να αισθανθεί κάτι και για εκείνον, ακόμα κι αν αυτό θά'τανε μίσος κι απέχθεια, γιατί κι αυτό ακόμα ήταν κάτι πολύ ανώτερο από το τίποτα. Όμως έπρεπε ν'αντισταθεί, να κρατηθεί, μόνο και μόνο γιατί τη σεβόταν, γιατί ήξερε πότε έπρεπε να κάνει πίσω.

Το ιδανικό για 'κείνον θά'ταν αν υπήρχε έστω μία τα εκατό πιθανότητα να ανταποκριθεί στο κάλεσμα του, σ'αυτή τη θερμή παράκληση του για λίγη ανδρεναλίνη και πάθος, μα αυτό υπήρχε μονάχα στη σφαίρα της φαντασίας. Την κοιτούσε, τη χάζευε, τη φαντασιωνόταν και του αρκούσε, έστω κι αν μπορούσες να διαβάσεις κάθε εικόνα του να ξεπετάγεται μπροστά σου, αν και για όσο εκείνος το επέτρεπε. Γιατί μετά μπορεί να γύριζε διακόπτη και να'βλεπες κάποιον άλλον, ήταν τρελός, με μια καθαρά προσωπική, αμίμητη, παντελώς δική του τρέλα.

Κι ειλικρινά, ήταν απ'τις λίγες φορές που δεν ήταν διατεθειμένος να κρύψει την παραμικρή λεπτομέρεια απ' όσα μπορούσαν να εκφράσουν οι κινήσεις του, τα μάτια του στα οποία τρεμόπαιζε μια φλόγα τόσο δελεαστική, που θα μπορούσε ίσως να κάνει τη Μίσα να τον πει κι ελκυστικό.

"Τώρα, ας γυρίσουμε στο παρόν. Όσον αφορά το Λάιτ, μην ανησυχείς. Δε θα σε σκοτώσει, όχι μόνο γιατί υπάρχει η Σινίγκαμι αλλά και γιατί δεν απέτυχες στο εναλλακτικό του σχέδιο."

"Τι θέλεις να πεις με αυτό;"

"Σημαίνει ότι ο Λάιτ πρέπει να κερδίσει, η τουλάχιστον να νομίσει έτσι. Γιατί ξέρει πως θα σε αποκάλυπτα, αλλά δε θα 'θελα να πεθάνεις λόγω αυτών που αισθάνομαι. Οπότε το μόνο που μου μένει να κάνω είναι να μιλήσω στους άλλους μια απ'αυτές τις μέρες για τις υποψίες μου για σένα κι αυτό θα πυροδοτήσει τη μανία της Σινίγκαμι εναντίον μου, σκοτώνοντας με. Οπότε κερδίζει και πάλι, χάρη σ'εσένα."

Με κάποιο μαγικό τρόπο την είχε ανακουφίσει για τώρα απ'τον πόνο της, προσφέροντας της μια απίστευτη ανακούφιση για όλα αυτά που φοβόταν, όλες αυτές τις ανησυχίες που κατέτρωγαν το μυαλό της και την τρέλαιναν ασύστολα. Ο ίδιος που τη βασάνισε και την έφερε σ'αυτό το σημείο, ο ίδιος τώρα της προσέφερε λύτρωση με την εμπιστοσύνη του, αφήνοντας άθικτη την ακεραιότητα της, επαναφέροντας την πνευματική της διαύγεια στο αρχικό της στάδιο. Είχε αρχίσει να βρίσκει τον εαυτό της ξανά, και γι αυτό τον ευχαριστούσε.

"Κι όλα αυτά θα τα κάνεις αλήθεια για να με σώσεις και να μη συλληφθώ ποτέ; Τόσο πολύ μ'αγαπάς Ριουζακι?" είπε μ'ενθουσιασμό ενώ είχε ενώσει τις παλάμες των χεριών της, σε μια πόζα ανώριμη μα και ρομαντική ταυτόχρονα.

"Μπορεί να'ναι λάθος, αλλά Αυτή είναι η αλήθεια. Λυπάμαι Μίσα, δεν έχω αλλά λόγια να πω γιατί δε μπορώ να σκεφτώ καθαρά." της απάντησε ενώ αποφάσισε για λίγα λεπτά να καθίσει φυσιολογικά, αφού είχε κατακουράσει την κριτική του ικανότητα και είχε σχεδόν εξαντλήσει κάθε χιλιοστό από τη φαιά ουσία του.

_" Η αλήθεια είναι πως Μπορεί ν'αγαπώ τη Μίσα Μίσα και να θέλω να τη σώσω, αλλά δε μ'αρέσει να χάνω. Έστω κι αν χρειαστεί να ηττηθώ εν ζωή σ'αυτή τη μάχη προκειμένου να αποκαλυφθεί ο Λάιτ, ο πόλεμος μας θά'χει εμένα νικητή. Γιατί πάντα παίρνω αυτό που θέλω. Ακόμα κι αν χάσω τη ζωή μου."_ ήταν η πραγματική απάντηση που σκεφτόταν μέσα του, αλλά δε θα της το αποκάλυπτε παρολ'αυτά.

Ήταν περίεργο, έμοιαζε όμως σα να τά'χε ξεχάσει όλα. Σα να πέρασε ο χάρος από δίπλα της μα δεν την ακούμπησε, σα να θεραπεύτηκε από κάποια ανίατη ασθένεια, σα να'χε βρει αυτόν που θα της έκλεινε κάθε πληγή και θα την οδηγούσε στον παράδεισο. Κι όλ'αυτά γιατί της είχε βρει τρόπο να παραμείνει ζωντανή στα χέρια του Λάιτ. Γιατί την αγαπούσε πραγματικά πέρα από κάθε ανθρώπινο όριο, σε βαθμό που αδυνατούσε να το πιστέψει...

Ένιωθε αφόρητη συγκίνηση, όχι για τα λεγόμενα του περί του δήθεν δυστυχισμένου μέλλοντος της αλλά για το θάρρος του να της εξομολογηθεί το πόσο σημαντική ήταν για 'κείνον, το πόσο αυθόρμητα της είπε το σ'αγαπώ. γιατί ποτέ πριν δεν της είχε μιλήσει κάποιος έτσι, τόσο ανοιχτά και ειλικρινά, δίχως ντροπή και μεταμέλεια, δίχως φραγμούς και ψεύτικα κομπιάσματα. Κι εκείνη είχε τόσο μεγάλη ανάγκη ν'ακούσει κάτι τέτοιο από κάποιον, σα φυλλοβόλο δέντρο που περίμενε την άνοιξη για ν'ανθίσουν τα κλαδιά του...

Ήταν μεν γεγονός πως πολλοί ήταν ερωτευμένοι μαζί της, και τη ζητούσαν και της την έπεφταν και την ήθελαν. Οι περισσότεροι όμως ζητούσαν κάποιο αντάλλαγμα, είτε την επιθυμούσαν κυρίως σαρκικά λόγω της ομορφιάς της, η λόγω της διασημότητας της. Ήθελαν να την εκμεταλλευτούν, αποκτώντας το δικαίωμα να κάνουν φιγούρα ότι τά'χαν μαζί της, τό'χε ζήσει αυτό. Όμως ο Ελ ήταν τόσο διαφορετικός. Δε ζητούσε τίποτα απολύτως παρά μόνο αυτές τις στιγμές που μοιράζονταν οι δύο τους, προσπαθώντας ουσιαστικά να την προστατέψει, προειδοποιώντας τη για το Λάιτ και τους σκοπούς του, σε μια προσπάθεια του ν'αλλάξει τα γραμμένα, μπας και έσωζε την ψυχή της από το χαμό και τη δυστυχία που πίστευε εκείνος ότι θα νιώσει.

Έτσι υποσυνείδητα, η Μίσα είχε αρχίσει να κάνει τη σύγκριση ανάμεσα σ'αυτούς τους δύο (το Λάιτ και τον Ελ δηλαδή), το πόσο ίδιοι και πόσο διαφορετικοί ήταν ταυτόχρονα, παρόλο που μοιράζονταν την ίδια ασυναγώνιστη οξυδέρκεια. Κι οι δύο ήταν καθαρόαιμες υπολογιστικές μηχανές, σχεδιάζοντας, μελετώντας, προβλέποντας κινήσεις των άλλων, τοποθετώντας τους γύρω τους στις κατάλληλες θέσεις όπως σε μια παρτίδα σκάκι. Κι οι δύο θά'καναν τα πάντα για να εκπληρώσουν το αίσθημα της δικαιοσύνης που τους διακατέχει. Και οι δύο δεν αποδέχονται ποτέ το ενδεχόμενο μιας ήττας. Όμως ο Λάιτ δεν ανέφερε ποτέ να'χει τύψεις για τις ψυχές που θυσίασε για το σκοπό του, τις θεωρούσε κάτι το μηδαμινό μπροστά στην αγιότητα του κόσμου που θα έφτιαχνε. Ο Ελ απ'την άλλη της είχε ανοιχτεί, αναφέροντας τις τύψεις που τον βασάνιζαν για όλα όσα είχε κάνει προκειμένου να λύσει την υπόθεση, δείχνοντας την ανθρώπινη πλευρά του.

Αλλά η μεγαλύτερη τους διαφορά ήταν μια : ο Λάιτ δε σκεφτόταν στιγμή το θάνατο, τόσο αλαζόνας και σίγουρος για τον εαυτό του που ήταν. Ίσως κατά βάθος να τον φοβόταν κιόλας, γι αυτό δεν έκανε καμμία φορά τη συμφωνία για τα μάτια του Σινίγκαμι, έστω κι αν αυτό μπορούσε να τον καταστήσει ανεξάρτητο, δίχως να χρειαζόταν ποτέ τη βοήθεια της Μίσα. Ενώ ο Ελ δε φοβόταν να βαδίσει προς το τέλος με βαθειά επίγνωση και αποφασιστικότητα, επαληθεύοντας τους υπολογισμούς του, θυσιάζοντας τον εαυτό του για το γενικό καλό. Πόσο κουράγιο ήθελε, και πόσα συναισθήματα για να τολμήσεις να κάνεις κάτι τέτοιο, με απόλυτη, ανιδιοτελή κι αμετάκλητη αυταπάρνηση...

Κι αυτό σήμαινε πως ο Ελ είχε και αισθήματα, αν μπορούσες να λιώσεις αυτόν τον πάγο που βρισκόταν στην καρδιά του, αποτέλεσμα της πολύχρονης μοναξιάς του και της έλλειψης κοινωνικότητας. Ίσως ο Ελ έμοιαζε ελάχιστα Σαν εκείνη, που θά'κανε τα πάντα για το Λάιτ, τελικά ίσως είχαν και κάποια κοινά παρά τις διάφορες που τους χώριζαν. Κι αυτό άργησε να το καταλάβει, δυστυχώς. Γιατί ήταν και κάτι ακόμα που συνείσφερε σε αυτή της τη συγκίνηση, κάτι που κρατούσε μέσα της σαν επτασφράγιστο μυστικό... Άραγε θα το πρόσεχε αυτό ο Ελ μετά από τα διάφορα υποννοούμενα που του είχε πετάξει ανάμεσα τις επιθέσεις της?

"Ριουζακι, συγνώμη για όλα. Τελικά είσαι πολύ εντάξει άτομο, σε είχα παρεξηγήσει τόσο πολύ! Η Μίσα Μίσα θα σεβαστεί τα αισθήματα σου και θα κάνει αυτά που της είπες! Πες μου όμως κάτι, υπάρχει καμμιά χάρη να μου ζητήσεις; αρκεί να μπορώ βέβαια και να μην είναι κάτι ανώμαλο! Α κι έκατσες φυσιολογικά για λίγο. Με εκπλήσσεις, δε σ'εχω ξαναδεί έτσι." είπε και τον έκανε ν'αλλάξει πάλι, γυρίζοντας τον στην αρχική του γνωστή θέση.

"Ναι, είναι περίεργο από μέρους μου. Γι αυτό καλύτερα να μη σου χαλάσω την εικόνα μου." της απάντησε και έπιασε το ποτήρι με το ποτό του, ενώ προσπαθούσε να τη δει μέσα από το γυαλί, λες και θα μπορούσε αυτό να του αποκαλύψει πράγματα που εκείνη έκρυβε βαθειά μέσα στο υποσυνείδητο της, πράγματα που δεν ήξερε και δε θα μπορούσε να φανταστεί. Εκείνη τον κοιτούσε με απορία κι αμηχανία μαζί, μη μπορώντας να προβλέψει το τι θα της ζητούσε εκείνος, κάνοντας αστείες γκριμάτσες όσο την περιεργαζόταν μέσα απ'το ποτήρι. Ευτυχώς, δεν άργησε πολύ η απόκριση του. Κι ήταν ακριβώς αυτή που περίμενε.

"Το βρήκα. Το μόνο που ζητά ο Ελ απ'τη Μίσα Μίσα είναι

να του λύσει μια απορία για κάτι που είπε λίγο πιο πριν. Για ποιο λόγο πιστεύει ότι έχει ήδη πεθάνει ενώ είναι τόσο ζωντανή και όμορφη..."

"Αυτό δεν είναι κάτι δύσκολο, αλλά ούτε και κάτι εύκολο. Βασικα ξέρεις ήδη, στό'χα πει παλιότερα..." του αποκρίθηκε κι ένα γκρίζο σύννεφο κάλυψε τα μάτια της, ενώ δάγκωσε τα χείλη της και συνέχισε :

"Δε θέλω να θυμάμαι... Κι απ'ό,τι φαίνεται ούτε συ θυμάσαι. Μου το ζήτησες όμως κι η Μίσα Μίσα πρέπει να κρατήσει το λόγο της... Πρέπει να ξεκαθαρίσουμε κάποια πράγματα..." μουρμούραγε επιφυλακτικά με κάποια απροθυμία...

"Σου ζήτησα να μάθω γιατί είναι συνέχεια στο μυαλό σου. Βγάλτο από μέσα σου κι ίσως μπορώ να βοηθήσω. Έτσι ίσως τ'αντιμετωπίσεις και νιώσεις καλύτερα. Για να μπορείς να προχωρήσεις μπροστά. Θέλω να μάθω επίσης τι σχέση έχω εγώ σε αυτό..." της απάντησε με τη βαθειά φωνη του, ξυπνώντας της αμφιλεγόμενες σκέψεις και αισθήσεις παραγκωνισμένες.

'' Το περίμενα ότι δε θα θυμόσουν... Και μου κάνει έκπληξη το ότι ο Ελ τελικά ερωτεύτηκε τη Μίσα Μίσα, όπως...'' δε συνέχισε, δεν ήταν ακόμα η ώρα να τα πει όλα εδώ, σε αυτό το μέρος, αυτή τη χρονική στιγμή.

Παρά την αρχική διστακτικότητα της, έπρεπε να κρατήσει το λόγο της και την υπόσχεση της να πραγματοποιήσει τη χάρη του. Οπότε έπρεπε να κάνει αυτό το μεγάλο βήμα, να ανασύρει το θαρραλέο εαυτό της και να πάρει αυτή την τόσο σημαντική απόφαση να του ανοιχτεί. Δεν είχε πλέον να φοβηθεί κάτι, ούτε ν'ανησυχεί. Θα του έλεγε τα πάντα, με κάθε λεπτομέρεια, όλα όσα δεν είχε βρει ποτέ την ευκαιρία να του εξομολογηθεί.

Η υπόλοιπη βραδιά ήταν δική τους να την περάσουν σαν δύο καλοί φιλοι, έπειτα από την επική διαμάχη τους. Εξάλλου, τίποτα απ'όσα θα του έλεγε για το θέμα που την έκαιγε δεν ήταν απειλητικό για την ύπαρξη της, αφού πλέον τα ήξερε όλα. Τίποτα δε θα άλλαζε τα σημερινά δρώμενα, αφού ανήκαν στο μακρυνό παρελθόν. Κι αφού στο κάτω κάτω εκείνος ήταν τόσο σίγουρος ότι θα πέθαινε, θα έπαιρνε μαζί του την εκ βαθέων εξομολόγηση της, το μεγαλύτερο της θησαυρό- όλα αυτά που έκρυβε μέσα στην ψυχή της.

"Πολύ καλά. Ακολούθησέ με. Και θα καταλάβεις το γιατί. Ελπίζω να θυμηθείς." είπε καθώς σηκώθηκε απ'το τραπέζι και πήρε την τσάντα της, αφού πλήρωσε τα ποτά τους, πράγμα που για όλους μας θα φαινόταν εξωφρενικό, αλλά μην ξεχνάμε πως οι κοινωνικές ικανότητες του Ελ δεν ήταν κι οι καλύτερες.

"Ριουζάκι. ή ακόμα καλύτερα, Ελ Λοουλάιτ, απόψε θα πάμε λίγο μακριά. Αλλά έτσι μόνο θα μάθεις αυτά που θες. Μόνο έτσι θα καταλάβεις τι μέρος έχεις παίξει εσύ σε αυτό. Θα θυμηθείς τα πάντα και θα μου ζητάς συγνώμη, μα είναι αργά πια..." είπε και τότε ο Ελ κάλεσε το σοφέρ του, που δεν άργησε να'ρθει...

**Σημειώσεις:**

_Πείτε μου ότι δεν έγινε Ο ΧΑΜΟΣ σε αυτό το κεφάλαιο κι εγώ θ'αυτοκτονήσω! :__p lol_


	5. Chapter 5

**Σημειώσεις**

_**Επειδή τα κεφάλαια τις περισσότερες φορές είναι τεράστια θα τα παραθέτω σε δυο μέρη, κι αυτό όχι για να προσελκύσω περισσοτερα σχόλια αλλα για διευκολυνση στην αναγνωση. Οποτε εκλαβετε αυτή τη διπλη ανανεωση ως μονη και έτσι θα γίνεται από δω και πέρα σε τυχόν κεφάλαια που περιέχουν παραπάνω από 5000-7000 λέξεις.**_

**XxxxxX**

**Κεφάλαιο 5**

**Τρυφερό ταξίδι στη γη ( Α΄ Μέρος)**

Μια βόλτα ακόμα θα πήγαιναν μέσα στο βράδυ, με τα φώτα της πόλης να μην κοιμούνται ποτέ, ένα μικρό ταξίδι σε μια εποχή παλιότερη, μια περιπλάνηση στο παρελθόν της . Θα έδειχνε τον εαυτό της δίχως το προστατευτικό της κέλυφος στο τελευταίο άτομο που θα μπορούσε να περιμένει ποτέ της, τον εχθρό της. Όμως το ήθελε και το είχε υποσχεθεί, όσο δύσκολο κι αν ήταν να κάνει αυτό το εγχείρημα. Ήταν παραπάνω από μια εσωτερική ανάγκη να του ανοίξει τον κόσμο της, επιτρέποντας του να μπει σε αυτόν και να εξερευνήσει κάθε πτυχή του. Να βουτήξει στ'άδυτα της ψυχής της και ν'ανακαλύψει τους κρυμμένους της θησαυρούς, κάθε μυστικό που κρατούσε αιώνια φυλακισμένο στο οχυρό της.

Οι δρόμοι ήταν ελεύθεροι, σα να τους ανήκαν, και επιτέλους την επόμενη μέρα δεν είχε να τρέξει για τις επαγγελματικές της υποχρεώσεις. Πόσο καιρό είχε να νιώσει τέτοια σπάνια ξεγνοιασιά, σχεδόν το είχε ξεχάσει αυτό το αίσθημα. Δουλειά, γυρίσματα, συνεντεύξεις επαγγελματικά ραντεβού, αλλά ελάχιστος προσωπικός χρόνος για να ασχοληθεί με ότι κρυβόταν πίσω από τη Μίσα, τον άνθρωπο κι όχι τον 2ο Κίρα, ούτε την περσόνα ούτε τίποτα απο'όλα αυτά που αντιπροσώπευε. Κι ήταν αναπάντεχο ότι ο Ελ την παρούσα στιγμή- απ'όλο τον κόσμο- ήταν μαζί της για εκείνη και μόνο εκείνη, να μάθει, να συζητήσει, να την ακούσει με προσοχή, να την αναλύσει, μα πάνω απ'όλα ήθελε να λύσει αυτόν το γρίφο που είχε καταφέρει να δημιουργήσει στο κεφάλι του πετώντας του υπόνοιες ότι συσχετιζόταν με το παρελθόν της. Και το είχε κάνει τόσο περίτεχνα και καλομελετημένα που θα μπορούσε να φανταστεί πέρα για πέρα αληθινό.

Πόσο ειρωνικό φαινόταν από την άλλη ότι βρισκόταν μαζί του, με έναν άνθρωπο που είχε θεωρήσει ανώμαλο, παρανοϊκό και ψυχάκια, κάποιον που την είχε τυραννήσει, φέρνοντας τη στα όρια της όταν την πρωτοείχε συλλάβει. Και τώρα αυτός ο άνθρωπος ισχυριζόταν ότι την αγαπούσε και θα έδινε τη ζωή του για κείνη. Ο Ελ…

Ήταν με τον Ελ… κι ήταν αδύνατο να συνειδητοποιήσει πως εξελίχτηκαν έτσι τα πράγματα, τόσο αναίμακτα και ανώδυνα τελικά ενώ η ίδια περίμενε καρτερικά το τέλος όλων. Η αποψινή βραδιά θα μπορούσε να χαρακτηριστεί το λιγότερο επεισοδιακή μετά από τόσες διακυμάνσεις και ευτράπελα.

Κι ήταν δραματικά ασυνήθιστο που όλο αυτό της το προκαλούσε εκείνος που ο Θεός της (ο Λάιτ σε αυτή την περίπτωση) μισούσε με όλο του το είναι. Εκείνος που κατά συνέπεια έπρεπε κι εκείνη να μισεί, γιατί παρεμπόδιζε το έργο του δημιουργού της, μπλόκαρε το δρόμο για την ευτυχία της κι ήταν ο υπαίτιος που δεν έβλεπε σχεδόν καθόλου αυτόν που ποθούσε με όλο της το είναι. Παρολ'αυτά, τα αισθήματα της για τον Ελ ήταν αμφιλεγόμενα μετά τα αποψινά γεγονότα, την έκαναν να αμφιβάλλει για την προσωπικότητα του με τις απρόσμενες πτυχές που είχε βγάλει στην επιφάνεια από το βυθό της ψυχής του. Ήταν ένα σκοτεινό μυαλό, ένα δύσβατο μονοπάτι, μια επικίνδυνη οντότητα όντως για το Λάιτ. Γιατί κατά βάθος, ακόμα κι ο Λάιτ ήξερε ότι ήταν ένας αθώος, κι ίσως είχε εν μέρει κερδίσει τη συμπάθεια του με τις ομοιότητες που τους διέκριναν, γι αυτό και δε θα τολμούσε να τον αγγίξει ο ίδιος, άμεσα, παρόλο που χάρη εκείνη θα 'χε σύντομα το πλήρες όνομα του στη διάθεση του.

Η Μισα τον έβλεπε που μιλούσε στο κινητό με το σοφέρ του ( από τα συμφραζόμενα μπορούσε να καταλάβει), ενώ βρίσκονταν ακόμα έξω από το κλαμπ κι ένα χαμόγελο της έσπασε την παγωνιά που επικρατούσε.

''Έχεις και σοφέρ εε?'' τον σκούντηξε πειραχτικά με τρόπο σαν τερμάτισε την κλήση του. Λογικό δεν ήταν από την άλλη? Ολόκληρο κτίριο είχε καταφέρει να εξοπλίσει για να κάνει αρχηγείο ερευνών κατά του Κίρα, κι όταν την είχε θέσει υπό επιτήρηση της είχε δώσει έναν ολόκληρο όροφο με όλα τα καλούδια που ικανοποιούσαν τις προσδοκίες της. Κι αυτό εν μέρει σήμαινε πως ήξερε τι ήθελε μια γυναίκα, και μπορούσε να τα προσφέρει δίχως επιφυλάξεις. Και πάνω απ'όλα χωρίς να σχολιάσει για το αν αυτά ήταν παράλογα η όχι. Έμοιαζε σα να ήξερε και είχε αποδεχτεί τη διαφορετικότητα της γυναικείας φύσης, κι αυτό το σεβόταν προφανώς, μπορούσε να συμπεράνει η Μίσα. Όσο τζέντλεμαν κι αν μην ήταν ο Ελ, οι τρόποι του ήταν πέρα για πέρα ευγενικοί σε μερικά θέματα. Σε άλλα πάλι, είχε υπάρξει υπερβολικά σκληρός κι αμείλικτος, όπως όταν την είχε πρωτοσυλλάβει, και την είχε εξαντλήσει τόσο ψυχολογικά όσο και σωματικά με τη σχολαστική παρακολούθηση του. Άλλα όλα αυτά δεν άξιζε να τα θυμάται πια, είχαν περάσει ανεπιστρεπτί.

Έμειναν για λίγο να περιμένουν στο κρύο, είχε δυναμώσει ο αέρας και τα μαλλιά της σκορπούσαν σε διαφορές κατευθύνσεις. Εκείνος είχε τα χέρια στις τσέπες, περιμένοντας υπομονετικά, ρίχνοντας της καμιά κλεφτή ματιά πού και πού. Φαινόταν σα να κρύωνε λίγο, και η ενδυμασία της δεν ήταν κι η πιο κατάλληλη για τη συγκεκριμένη εποχή, καθώς ο χειμώνας είχε αρχίσει να κάνει αισθητή την παρουσία του μια μέρα πριν μπει ο Νοέμβρης.

''Έφτασε.'' Της είπε ο Ελ καθώς την κοίταξε στα πεταχτά, κι εκείνη έμεινε με ανοιχτό το στόμα.

''Εννοείς ότι αυτό είναι το αμάξι σου…?'' αναφώνησε γεμάτη έκπληξη μπρος στη χλιδή και την πολυτέλεια της μαύρης γυαλιστερής λιμουζίνας που κατευθυνόταν προς το μέρος τους.

''Λες να πρέπει να τ'αλλάξω?'' απάντησε με χιούμορ, σα να μην ήταν κάτι και το τόσο σημαντικό.

''Με κοροϊδεύεις τώρα? Ήξερα ότι έχεις λεφτά κρίνοντας από το αρχηγείο άλλα περίμενα κάτι πιο σπορ από σένα. Με ξαφνιάζεις.'' Χαμογελούσε όλο ζωντάνια και απορία ταυτόχρονα, μη μπορώντας να ψυχολογήσει τα γούστα και τις προτιμήσεις του που έρχονταν σε πλήρη αντίθεση με την αμφίεση του και το γενικότερο στυλ του.

Ο πορτιέρης από την άλλη ( αυτός που πρότινος είχε αποτρέψει τον Ελ από την είσοδο του στο κλαμπ) έβλεπε και παρακολουθούσε με σταυρωμένα χέρια, και είχε μείνει το λιγότερο άφωνος με ολόκληρη την υπερπαραγωγή που αντίκριζε.

΄΄΄Μα πού πάνε τα φράγκα… Και δεν τον είχα για τόσο λεφτά τον πιτσιρίκα…! Ενώ εμείς χτυπιόμαστε στο κρύο και περιμένουμε να δείρουμε κανέναν να ζεσταθούμε μπας και εντυπωσιάσουμε καμία. Μπράβο δεσποινίς Αμάνε, και δεν την είχα για συμφεροντολόγα.'' σκεφτόταν από μέσα του, κι όταν η Μίσα τον χαιρέτησε έκανε νόημα κι ανταπόδωσε. Ο Ελ από την άλλη ήταν ανέκφραστος όπως πάντα, του έριξε μόνο μια πεταχτή μάτια και αδιαφόρησε για τα παραπέρα.

''Καλέ…!'' Σχολίασε η Μίσα από μέσα της καθώς σταμάτησε μπροστά τους και βγήκε ο σοφέρ, που άνοιξε την πίσω πόρτα κι έκανε υπόκλιση προς εκείνη για να μπει.

''Οι κυρίες πρώτα.''

Εκείνη μόνο που δεν όρμηξε και μπήκε σα σίφουνας γεμάτη ενθουσιασμό και ζωντάνια.

''Είναι τόσο άνετα κι όμορφα, αχ έχει και θερμαινόμενα καθίσματα! Μα έχεις τόσα πολλά λεφτά...!" αναφώνησε η Μίσα όλο νόημα και νάζι καθώς τον κοίταξε με ένα χαμόγελο ως τα αυτιά.

''Άλλά δε μπορείς να αγοράσεις την αγάπη και την ειρήνη με αυτά. Έτσι δε θα έλεγε η Μίσα Μίσα?'' την αντέκρουσε, φανερώνοντας της την προσγειωμένη πτυχή του εαυτού του, που της προκάλεσε εντύπωση.

''Σωστά. Με καταλαβαίνεις απόλυτα!'' απάντησε όλο ενθουσιασμό και έκατσε σταυροπόδι με επιδεικτικό τρόπο και καμάρι, σα να ήταν καμμιά ντίβα της υψηλής κοινωνίας.

O Ελ κάθισε κοντά της, αλλά κρατούσε τις στοιχειώδεις αποστάσεις, γιατί γνώριζε πως κάθε άνθρωπος εκπέμπει ένα συγκεκριμένο μαγνητικό πεδίο και γι αυτό χρειάζεται κάποιο ζωτικό χώρο προκειμένου να αισθάνεται καλά. Δεν ήθελε να τη φέρει σε αμηχανία, παρόλο που ουσιαστικά εκείνος ήταν που ένιωθε άβολα όταν μοιραζόταν το ίδιο μέρος μαζί της, όταν ανέπνεε από τον αέρα που έπαιρνε εκείνη και την είχε στο οπτικό του πεδίο.

Λίγο αφού έδωσε τη διεύθυνση του προορισμού τους στο σοφέρ, δεν άργησε να επικρατήσει σιγή και από μέρους της, ίσως λόγω της πνευματικής απόστασης που είχαν διανύσει μεταξύ τους και είχαν έρθει πολύ πιο κοντά απ'όσο θα μπορούσαν και οι δυο να φανταστούν-με τη μεταφορική έννοια στη συγκεκριμένη περίπτωση. Κατά συνέπεια, έπρεπε να κρατήσουν τις ισορροπίες και τις επιφυλάξεις τους, όσο φίλοι κι αν μπορούσαν να θεωρηθούν μεταξύ τους. Γιατί δεν έπαυε να΄χουν μια περίεργη σχέση, μια σπίθα που πυράκτωνε ανάμεσα στη λογική και την τρέλα, το μίσος και τη συμπάθεια. Κανείς από τους δυο δε θα εμπιστεύονταν τυφλά ο ένας τον άλλο πάρα την ειλικρίνεια που εξέφρασσαν με τις κουβέντες τους. Αυτή ήταν η φύση τους, ο χαρακτήρας αυτού του μυστικού συνδετικού κρίκου που τους κρατούσε ενωμένους μαζί. Έπειτα, δε θα υπήρχε κανένα ενδιαφέρον αν μπορούσαν να διαβάσουν ο ένας τον άλλο με τόση ευχέρεια και ευκολία, ούτε θα ίσχυε ο κανόνας ότι τα ετερώνυμα έλκονται. Γιατί ήταν παντελώς διαφορετικοί, όμως είχαν αρχίσει να ανακαλύπτουν και κοινά σημεία που αδυνατούσαν πρότινος να βρουν, κι αυτό δε θα μπορούσε να περάσει απαρατήρητο από κανέναν τους.

Εκείνη τον έβλεπε αφηρημένο στον κόσμο του, κι άρχισε ξαφνικά να παρατηρεί σχολαστικά τα ρούχα του, κοιτάζοντας τα διακριτικά ταμπελάκια που έφεραν. Λίγο που δεν έλειψε να πάθει συγκοπή ανακαλύπτοντας την τιμή μόνο από τις μάρκες που αναγράφονταν πάνω τους. Μόνο η μπλούζα και το τζιν του κόστιζαν πολλά περισσότερα απ'όσα θα μπορούσε να δώσει ένας πραγματικά καθημερινός άνθρωπος, μολονότι απλοϊκό και ατημέλητο φαινόταν αυτό το στυλ στο κοινό μάτι. Μα καλά, πόσο τρελός ήταν τελικά αυτός ο Ελ?

Ξόδευε ασύστολα και σκορπούσε τα λεφτά σα να ήταν καραμέλες σε εξοπλισμό, κάμερες, μικροτσίπ, κοριούς, εξαρτήματα, πολυτελή οχήματα, και μόνο στα ρούχα και τα παπούτσια τελείωνε το καλό του γούστο?

''Άντρες… τς τς τς '' δε μπορούσε πάρα να σχολιάσει μέσα της.

Υπήρχε και κάτι ακόμα που σκεφτόταν μέσα στις άπειρες απορίες της, την ξάφνιαζε, ευχάριστα όμως αυτή τη φορά.

Ήταν πετυχημένος, υπερβολικά νέος και πλούσιος. Όμως, δεν καυχιόταν κι ούτε ήταν αλαζόνας για την οικονομική του κατάσταση. Άλλοι θα ζούσανε τη μεγάλη ζωή μέσα στις καταχρήσεις και την ασωτία, ενώ εκείνος παρέμενε σκληρά εργατικός και μετρημένος. Δεν πρέπει να είχε ξαναδεί η Μίσα άνθρωπο σαν αυτόν πριν στη ζωή της. Οι περισσότεροι άνθρωποι δούλευαν για να ζήσουν, ενώ εκείνος ζούσε για να δουλεύει.

Για τον Ελ, από την άλλη, η δόξα δεν ήταν τα λεφτά, παρά μονάχα η επικράτηση της δικαιοσύνης, για εκείνον αυτό που πραγματικά μετρούσε ήταν να κρατήσει την υπόληψη του με την ευφυΐα του, την δικιά του αξία, παρόλο που είχε κάποιες καλές βάσεις όταν πρωτοξεκίνησε το έργο του χάρη στο μέντορα του.

Περα από τη στήριξη του Γουάταρι, είχε μοχθήσει κι ο ίδιος του για την περιουσία που δημιούργησε, δεν την κληρονόμησε από το πουθενά ούτε ήταν κάποιος τυχάρπαστος. Αυτό το μυαλό δούλευε ασταμάτητα και στρόφαρε συνεχώς. Ήταν σαν την πιο καλοκουρδισμένη μηχανή, αυτό είχε μάθει να κάνει και ανταμοιβόταν γι αυτό- όχι υπό την ιδιότητα του Ελ, σαφώς, αφού ο Ελ δεν είχε πελάτες στην πραγματικότητα, αλλά με τις υπηρεσίες που προσέφερε χάρη στις άλλες δύο του ταυτότητες- του Εράλντο Κόιλ και του Ντενέβ.

Κοίταξε τον εαυτό της όπως καθρεπτιζόταν από το τζάμι, κι ένιωσε περηφάνεια για το παρουσιαστικό της. Της φαινόταν περίεργο όμως που εκείνος δεν τη χάζευε άλλα είχε απορροφηθεί κοιτάζοντας έξω, απολαμβάνοντας τη θέα της πόλης.

Σύντομα άρχισε να μπουχτίζει, δεν ήταν ο χαρακτήρας που άντεχε να μη μιλά όταν είχε μια παρέα δίπλα της, πόσο μάλλον που της φαινόταν αγγαρεία να διανύει μεγάλες αποστάσεις δίχως να έχει κάτι να κάνει. Έπρεπε με κάποιο τρόπο να σπάσει τον πάγο που είχε δημιουργηθεί, να πετάξει κάτι αστείο, να μιλήσουν λίγο γιατί θα γινόταν πολύ βαρετό να κοιτάζουν απλά έξω ο καθένας και να βυθίζονται στις σκέψεις που δε θα μοιράζονταν. Έτσι έβγαλε το καθρεπτάκι της, κοίταξε μέσα σε αυτό και σχολίασε.

"Νομίζω πως αισθάνομαι σαν σταρ, έτσι όπως είμαι δηλαδή! Τι λες να πούμε τίποτα για την καριέρα μου? Έχω τα προσόντα?" χαριτολόγησε ενώ στριφογύριζε τούφες από τα ξανθά μαλλιά της με αέρα και τουπέ καθώς είχε πάρει ένα αστείο ύφος, ξαφνιάζοντας τον, ενώ ο Ελ έβαλε το δάχτυλο στο στόμα του σα μικρό μωρό και την κάρφωσε με το παιδιάστικο του βλέμμα, χαμογελώντας από ευχαρίστηση που την έβλεπε τόσο χαρούμενη και ευδιάθετη.

Την κοιτούσε πλέον και τη θαύμαζε, ήταν χαριτωμένη, τον διασκέδαζε με τα παιδιάστικα καμώματα της και τις απότομες πράξεις της, του θύμιζε λίγο από τον εαυτό του καμμιά φορά. Του προκαλούσε μια αστείρευτη ευφορία, μια ευθυμία, έναν ανεξήγητο ενθουσιασμό, άσχετα που θα προτιμούσε όλα αυτά να τα κρατήσει μέσα του και να μη γίνει πολύ παρορμητικός, γιατί αυτή την πλευρά του εαυτού του ήταν καλύτερο να μην τη δείξει, καθώς δε θα ήταν σε θέση να την ελέγξει.

"Ναι. Η Μίσα είναι σταρ, και μπορεί και καλύτερα." Απάντησε δίχως χαμόγελο, παρόλο που η φωνή του ήταν φιλική και ζεστή, προδίδοντας ειλικρίνεια.

"Πες μου Ριουζάκι, μια και τα υπολογίζεις όλα και είσαι τόσο έξυπνος και βλέπεις τόσο μπροστά, πιστεύεις ότι θα τα καταφέρω; Θα γίνω πολύ διάσημη; "

Ο Ελ αφούγκρασε την οροφή του αμαξιού, σα να κοιτούσε μια οντότητα από το υπερπέραν κι αποκρίθηκε:

"Η Μίσα είναι πολύ καλή σ'αυτό που κάνει. Ως τα επόμενα πέντε χρόνια θα 'ναι γνωστή και στη Νέα Υόρκη. Το πιστεύω ότι θα φτάσεις ψηλά, αρκεί να πιστεύεις κι εσύ."

"Γιούχουουουυυυ! Και θα πάω στο Χόλιγουντ και θα περπατήσω στο κόκκινο χαλί, ποιος ξέρει μπορεί να πάρω και όσκαρ!" αγκάλιασε τους ώμους της με ενθουσιώδη παιδικότητα σα να κρατούσε ένα κουτί με σοκολατάκια.

'' Η Μίσα Μίσα μπορεί τα πάντα αν το θέλει.'' Είπε καθώς τράβηξε το βλέμμα του και κοίταξε απ'έξω, εν μέρει νιώθοντας ένοχες για το αυθόρμητο ψέμα που της ξεστόμισε. Κι αυτό δεν ήταν γιατί αμφισβητούσε ότι η Μίσα είχε τις δυνατότητες να φτάσει ψηλά, αλλά ήξερε ότι δε το κάνει τελικά γιατί κατά πάσα πιθανότητα θα είχε πιο σοβαρά θέματα να αντιμετωπίσει, βάζοντας την καριέρα της σε 2η μοίρα. Ήταν χαρισματική καλλιτέχνης και είχε άστρο, αλλά μπορούσε να γίνει μια ακόμα καλύτερη σύζυγος με την πίστη και την αφοσίωση που τη διέκρινε προς αυτόν που αγαπούσε. Ίσως και να μπορούσε να γίνει και μια εξαιρετική μάνα στο μακρινό μέλλον, γιατί φαινόταν ότι αγαπούσε τον όρο της οικογένειας περισσότερο από καθετί άλλο. Άσχετα που δε θα γευόταν αυτό το τόσο απλό μα σημαντικό δώρο, κι αυτό γιατί δε θα έφτανε τόσο μακριά με το Λάιτ…

Την είχε προϊδεάσει μια φορά για το μέλλον της, δείχνοντας της ένα διαφορετικό δρόμο προς αυτό, δε χρειαζόταν να το κάνει ξανά.

Προτίμησε απλά να την αφήσει να ονειρεύεται γιατί δεν ήθελε να της χαλάσει αυτό το όμορφο δικαίωμα ούτε να διαλύσει τις αυταπάτες της, καθώς ήξερε πως αυτό που θα την απασχολούσε περισσότερο θα 'ταν οι μπαγαποντιές του Λάιτ. Γιατί όπως ήταν λογικό κι επόμενο, αφού ο Λάιτ δεν αγαπούσε ούτε αυτή ούτε καμία θα έβρισκε σίγουρα και κάποιο άλλο θύμα στην πορεία να χρησιμοποιήσει, καθώς ήταν αξιέπαινος στο να κάνει πιόνια τους άλλους για την επίτευξη των προσωπικών του στόχων. Ίσως κιόλας το επόμενο του θύμα να τα'ταν και πιο ενδιαφέρον και έξυπνο, πάντα με τη λογική του Λάιτ, καθώς αργά η γρήγορα θα στένευαν ασφυκτικά τα όρια της δράσης του, χάρη στους πραγματικούς διαδόχους του Ελ.

Επιπρόσθετα, αν η Μίσα συνέχιζε να διατηρεί την ιδιοκτησία αυτό θα τον ξεσκέπαζε μια ώρα νωρίτερα. Οπότε, κατά πάσα πιθανότητα, η Μίσα θα'χανε πολύ σύντομα κάθε ανάμνηση της απ'όσα έζησε έχοντας στην κατοχή της το σημειωματάριο. Ίσως ξεχνούσε ακόμα κι αυτές τις συγκεκριμένες στιγμές που ζούσανε τώρα.

Ίσως και να ξεχνούσε την αγάπη που ένιωθε αυτός για κείνη… H τελικά θα προσπερνούσε σα να μην έγινε ποτέ τίποτα, τόσο άπλα. Κατά πάσα πιθανότητα, το 2ο σενάριο ήταν πολύ πιο κοντινό στην πραγματικότητα, καθώς τα μάτια του Σινίγκαμι ήταν ένα πολύτιμο όπλο για το Λάιτ για να το αποχωριστεί, κι εκείνη θα του το προσέφερε απλόχερα σε κάθε ευκαιρία, ακόμα κι αν αυτό ήταν εις βάρος της ζωής της. Δεν τον ένοιαζε τίποτα όσο εκείνη υπηρετούσε τα ιδανικά του και τις φιλοδοξίες του με τόσο ζήλο και ψυχικό σθένος, αυτό ήταν το μόνο σίγουρο. Οπότε, ήταν ακόμα πιο δυσβάσταχτα λυπηρό ότι ο Ελ θα σβηνόταν συνειδητά από τη μνήμη της, ενώ εκείνη θα διατηρούσε την ιδιότητα του 2ου Κίρα για πολύ πολύ καιρό, κι όχι λόγω της άρνησης του σημειωματάριου…

Όλα όσα ένιωθε ο Ελ άπλα θα πετάγονταν στον κάδο ανακύκλωσης του μυαλού της, δίχως άλλο. Μα έτσι ήταν η σκληρή πραγματικότητα, η λήθη, η πιο πικρή παραδοχή της γυμνής αλήθειας που διέπεπε την ύπαρξη του. Δεν είμαστε τίποτα περισσότερο από αναλώσιμα προϊόντα, κι όλα τα απομνημονεύματα μας, τα αισθήματα μας, τα όνειρα μας και τις ελπίδες μας τα παίρνουμε μαζί μας κάποτε, χωρίς να μπορούμε να τα μεταβιβάσουμε πλήρως σε κάποιον άλλο, όσα γραπτά και όσα στοιχεία κι αν αφήσουμε. Γιατί κανένας άλλος δε θα μπορέσει να γίνει εμείς, όσο έξυπνος και χαρισματικός και ταλαντούχος μπορεί να είναι… Όλοι έχουμε κάτι μοναδικό, κάτι αναντικατάστατο…

Όλα πάνε χαμένα στο τέλος, όλα μηδενίζονται, ισοπεδώνονται και το μόνο που μένει είναι ένα κρύο, παγερό μάρμαρο να σκεπάζει όλα τα ανεκπλήρωτα όνειρα μας… Κι εκείνος όσο ξεχωριστός κι αν ήταν, δεν έπαυε να΄ναι ένας ακόμα κοινός θνητός… Και η γη σύντομα θα έχανε ένα από τα λίγα αριστουργήματα της. Γιατί ο Θεός τον αγαπούσε και δε μπορούσε άλλο καιρό να τον αποχωριστεί, γιατί όπου κι αν βρισκόταν θα΄ταν απαραίτητος… Μόνο εκείνη δε θα καταλάβαινε ποτέ την αξία του και όλα όσα θα μπορούσε να της προσφέρει, κι αυτό ήταν που τον καταρράκωνε, τον τρυπούσε σαν αγκάθι στην ψυχή του που θα κουβαλούσε μέχρι την τελευταία του πνοή…

Γι αυτό τουλάχιστον, μπορούσε να ζήσει και να εκτιμήσει ακόμα περισσότερο τον καιρό που του έμενε, όσο λίγος κι αν ήταν αυτός. Ήταν εξαιρετικά ευτυχισμένος που έστω κατ΄αυτόν τον τρόπο ήταν μαζί της και της έδινε χαρά με τα λόγια του, τα όμορφα ψέματα του που δεν την πλήγωναν άλλα τη λύτρωναν από την απανθρωπιά της, αυτή που ενστερνίστηκε για χάρη του ανθρώπου που αγαπούσε. Ήθελε να την κάνει να νιώσει ξεχωριστή, έτσι όπως της άξιζε πραγματικά, παρόλο που κάθε του χειρονομία θα ήταν μάταιη, εφόσον θα κατέληγε θαμμένη στα βαθύτερα στρωματά του υποσυνείδητου της, ξεχασμένος, παραγκωνισμένος σε μια ανάμνηση που θα πατηθεί και θα πλακωθεί από νέες, πολύ πιο ενδιαφέρουσες εμπειρίες για εκείνη.

Ήθελε να της δώσει κάτι από τον εαυτό του πριν φύγει, έστω κι αν δε θα'ταν κάτι το αξιομνημόνευτο. Γιατί αυτή θα ήταν κι η τελευταία φορά που θα ένιωθε πραγματικά ευτυχισμένη με όλη τη σημασία της λέξεως, χάρη στην αγάπη του που θα καταλάβαινε μια μέρα, κι ας μην το ήξερε ακόμα εκείνη, προτιμώντας τα ψεύτικα ηδονικά ''σ'αγαπώ'' του Λάιτ. Είχε επιλέξει το δικό της παραμύθι να ζήσει, τη δική της ουτοπία, κι αυτό ο Ελ έπρεπε να το αποδεχτεί, όσο κι αν τον καταπίεζε το πείσμα του.

''Σ'ευχαριστώ Ριουζάκι! Ανεβάζεις το ηθικό μου! Νομίζω ότι ξέρεις πώς να χαροποιήσεις μια κυρία ακόμα κι αν υπερβάλλω λίγο!'' είπε όλο ενθουσιασμό η Μίσα στην προηγούμενη απάντηση του και τον τράβηξε κοντά της, αγκαλιάζοντας του το χέρι, φέρνοντας τον σε υπερβολική αμηχανία από αυτή της την κίνηση. Δεν ήταν πως του προκαλούσε δυσαρέσκεια, όμως δεν ήταν συνηθισμένος στην ανθρωπινή επαφή, στα αγγίγματα, τις χειραψίες, τα φιλιά, γενικά δηλαδή σε ότι πράξεις έκαναν οι άνθρωποι για να δείξουν τα συναισθήματα της χαράς τους. Ήταν μεν καλός διαχειριστής του λόγου, εξαιρετικός θα μπορούσες να πεις, άλλα μόνο έτσι είχε μάθει να εκφράζεται κι όχι με χειρονομίες.

Ένα κύμα ζεστασιάς πλημμύρισε το κορμί του, μια ανατριχίλα πρωτόγνωρη, όμοια με αυτή που τον είχε διαπεράσει όταν τον είχε φιλήσει. Δεν ήξερε πώς να αποκριθεί σε αυτό χωρίς να γίνει παρεξηγήσιμος, χωρίς να της δώσει την εντύπωση ότι ένιωθε τόσο πολύ άβολα κι ασυνήθιστα για τα δεδομένα του. Απλά ήταν πολύ για εκείνον, ήθελε το χρόνο του ίσως.

Την ήθελε, την αγαπούσε, μα αυτή η περίεργη αγάπη-φάντασμα υπήρχε μόνο στο μυαλό του και πουθενά άλλου, ήταν κάτι κυρίως πνευματικό, δεν περιλάμβανε πράξεις αγάπης, ρομαντισμούς και όλα αυτά που ζητά κάθε άνθρωπος, όταν φυσικά δεν παρέμβαιναν τα πρωτόγονα του ένστικτα στις φαντασιώσεις του, που δυστυχώς η ευτυχώς ήταν αποτυπωμένα στο γενετικό του υλικό. Γιατί αυτά είναι τρόποι ικανοποίησης του εγώ μας κυρίως, όποτε δε χώραγε προσωπικό κίνητρο στο μυαλό του. Είχε απαρνηθεί τις ορμόνες του καιρό πριν, όταν πρωτοαντιλήφθηκε τον ερχομό της εφηβείας του, στην αρχή έδειξε ενδιαφέρον και περιέργεια για το αντίθετο φύλο άλλα αυτό παρέμεινε σε στενά πλαίσια και προσπάθησε να το αψηφίσει, γιατί το θεωρούσε παράξενο για εκείνον. Οπότε έθεσε τον οργανισμό του και τις ''προαιρετικές'' ανάγκες του σε μια κατάσταση νάρκης, αφήνοντας το πέρασμα του στην ενηλικίωση κάπου στην άκρη, παραμερίζοντας το.

Όσο κι αν μεγάλωνε, ο Ελ θα παρέμενε αυστηρά παιδί, χωρίς αυτό το σώμα να τον αποσπά με τις παράλογες, πρόσθετες απαιτήσεις του. Αν μπορούσε να κρατήσει μόνο ένα πράγμα πάνω του, αυτό χωρίς δεύτερη σκέψη θα ήταν ο εγκέφαλος του. Κατά τα'αλλα, μόνο και μόνο επειδή δε μπορούσε να αντιτεθεί στους νομούς της φυσικής έπρεπε να συντηρεί αυτό το απαραίτητο όργανο, δίνοντας του την απόλυτη προτεραιότητα. Εν τούτοις, όσο και να 'θελε έπρεπε δυστυχώς να συνεργαστεί και με τα υπόλοιπα μέρη του, τα χέρια, τα πόδια, το στομάχι του κι όλα όσα συγκαταλέγονταν σε αυτή την οντότητα που ονομαζόταν Ελ. Κατα συνέπεια, είχε δείξει ενδιαφέρον στον αθλητισμό και τις πολεμικές τέχνες, ήταν ένας τρόπος να διατηρείται σε φόρμα και να μη χάνει τις ισορροπίες του. Τα μόνα που χρειάζονταν ουσιαστικά ήταν φαγητό, νερό, κίνηση και καμμιά φορά ύπνος. Οτιδήποτε άλλο ήταν περιττό.

Οι έρωτες και τα πάθη μόνο σύγχυση μπορούσαν να φέρουν και να παρεμποδίσουν το έργο του, δεν ήταν κάτι που συντελούσαν στην επιβίωση του κορμιού. Και δυστυχώς για εκείνον, όλα όσα είχε παραμελήσει πάνω του ξυπνούσαν αστραπιαία με το άγγιγμα της, όσο φιλικό κι αν ήταν αυτό. Κρατιόταν, αγκομαχούσε από το βάρος του πειρασμού, και έπρεπε αυστηρά να το υπομείνει. Διότι η ελευθερία του τελείωνε εκεί που άρχιζε η ελευθερία του άλλου, πολύ περισσότερο όταν αυτός ο άλλος έθετε τα δικά όρια.

Ήταν αναπόφευκτο ότι άρχισε να κοκκινίζει ελαφρά, αδυνατώντας να επεξεργαστεί τη σωστή συμπεριφορά που θα άρμοζε σε μια τέτοια περίπτωση. Έμεινε 'κει με το στόμα ανοιχτό και τα μάτια γουρλωμένα, κομπλαρισμένος, μπλοκαρισμένος από κάθε άποψη. Η Μίσα δε θα έχανε την ευκαιρία να παρατηρήσει αυτό το αναψοκοκκίνισμα που του είχε φέρει, και μέσα της γεννιόταν έντονα η επιθυμία να τον πειράξει, να τον περιπαίξει λίγο, μολονότι είχε καλές προθέσεις κι ίσως ξέφευγε χωρίς να το ΄ξερε, μη γνωρίζοντας πλήρως τα όρια του Ελ.

''Καλέ τι ντροπαλός που είσαι! Έλα τώρα δεν είναι τίποτα, έτσι κάνουν οι φίλοι όταν χαίρονται!'' αναφώνησε και τον έσφιξε λίγο περισσότερο, παρατείνοντας την αμηχανία του.

''Μα εμείς δεν είμαστε φίλοι,'' σκέφτηκε από μέσα του, κι ήταν το πιο λογικό, γιατί όταν ο ένας από τους δύο έχει κάτι παραπάνω τότε ο όρος αυτός είναι ανυπόστατος. Πολύ περισσότερο, όταν η αφελής παρορμητικότητα της θα μπορούσε να του δώσει ψεύτικες ελπίδες, αν ήταν κάποιος άλλος, με λιγότερη εγκράτεια στη διάθεση του. Τελικά έπρεπε να κάνει κάτι, ακόμα κι αν αυτό θα την έκανε να βγάλει λάθος συμπεράσματα, ακόμα κι αν τον παρεξηγούσε.

Τράβηξε το χέρι του όσο πιο ήρεμα μπορούσε, δεν άντεχε άλλο από τη λαίλαπα που έκαιγε τα σωθικά του. Την είχε προειδοποιήσει μια φορά όταν είχε έρθει τόσο κοντά του, άλλα εκείνη συνέχιζε λες και τον προκαλούσε να παρεκτραπεί, ή μήπως ήθελε να τον βασανίσει ανελέητα σα μέρος της εκδίκησης της?

Η Μίσα από την άλλη άρχισε ν'αναρωτιέται πόσο λογικό ήταν ότι κάποιος που ισχυριζόταν πως ήταν ερωτευμένος μαζί της αρνήθηκε αυτή την καλόβουλη χειρονομία της. Ήθελε να του δείξει τη συμπάθεια της και να τον ευχαριστήσει για τα καλά του λόγια με τον τρόπο της, κι εκείνος ανταπέδωσε με απέχθεια, λες και κουβαλούσε πάνω της καμμιά μεταδοτική ασθένεια. Τη δυσαρέστησε, την προσέβαλε και την έκανε να νιώσει άσχημα. Αν ήταν κάποιος άλλος θα χαιρόταν στο έπακρον την τιμή που του είχε κάνει αγκαλιάζοντας τον. Θα άρπαζε αδρά την ευκαιρία και θα έβρισκε τρόπο να κάνει το δικό του, θα προσπαθούσε ακόμα και με δόλο να επιβάλει και να ικανοποιήσει τον εγωισμό του. Εξάλλου, ο Ελ είχε αυτό το χάρισμα, μπορούσε να μπλοφάρει τόσο πειστικά που κανείς δε θα τον έπαιρνε χαμπάρι, μοιραζόταν μαζί της την τέχνη της υποκριτικής. Με τη διαφορά πως εκείνος μπορούσε να χρησιμοποιήσει αυτό του το ταλέντο και στην πραγματική ζωή το ίδιο επάξια, ενώ εκείνη είχε στο μυαλό της ότι πιο τίμιο ήταν να το κρατάει μέσα στα πλαίσια του χώρου του θεάματος, γιατί ήταν η δουλειά της, κι όχι κάποιο λειτούργημα. Όπως και να'χε, ο Ελ τη μπέρδευε, ήταν ένα μυστήριο για εκείνη, κι ίσως αυτό κατά βάθος να της άρεσε κιόλας. Είχε ένα μυστηριώδη, περίεργο φίλο που τύχαινε να'ναι κι ερωτευμένος μαζί της. Τι αστείο που ήταν αυτό… Γιατί δε μπορούσε να κατανοήσει τον τρόπο που ήθελε εκείνος να της το εκφράσει, χωρίς να προσπαθήσει το οποιοδήποτε άγγιγμα, οποιαδήποτε επαφή, χωρίς να θέλει να απομυζήσει οτιδήποτε θα μπορούσε από εκείνη.

''Μη με παρεξηγείς. Άλλα δεν έχω μάθει σε τέτοιες χειρονομίες. Κατάλαβε με, κι ευχαριστώ που είσαι καλή μαζί μου.'' προσπάθησε να επανορθώσει για την προηγούμενη του κίνηση, αποφασίζοντας να γίνει ειλικρινής.

''Εντάξει τότε. Δε σε ξαναγγίζω αν είναι να σε κάνω να νιώθεις άβολα. Είναι όμως μόνο αυτό? Η φοβάσαι πως δε θα κρατηθείς τώρα που είμαστε οι δυο μας? Καλά, οι τρεις μας μαζί με το σοφέρ.'' διόρθωσε τον εαυτό της με χαμόγελο.

''Έχει δίκιο, το ξέρει ότι δε μπορώ να κρατηθώ και το κάνει επίτηδες, γιατί μάλλον θέλει να κολακευτεί. Η ετοιμάζει κάτι εκμεταλλευόμενη τα αισθήματα μου. Δεν πρέπει να δείξω το πόσο ευάλωτος είμαι, κι ας της το είπα ήδη μια φορά όταν την προειδοποίησα να απομακρύνει το πρόσωπο της από το δικό μου.'' σκέφτηκε από μέσα του με επιφυλακτικότητα, γιατί ήταν αλλόκοτο ότι είχε γίνει τόσο φιλική μαζί του, κι αυτό δε μπορούσε να μείνει απαρατήρητο από εκείνον. Παρόλο που ουσιαστικά έτσι ήταν η Μίσα, κι είχε το θάρρος να δείχνει πάντα αυτό που αισθάνεται, κι αυτό μπορούσε να το καταλογίσει στα μεγάλα πλεονεκτήματα της.

Ενώ εκείνος ήταν ένας επαγγελματίας ψεύτης, γιατί αυτό άρμοζε στη φύση του. Ήταν καχύποπτος με τους ανθρώπους και δεν μπορούσε να τους εμπιστευτεί απόλυτα. Ούτε καν εκείνη.

Επομένως, γύρισε και την κοίταξε τόσο ανέκφραστα που τη μπέρδεψε, αποφεύγοντας να επιβεβαιώσει τις υποψίες της για την αμήχανη πλευρά του εαυτού του, παρόλο που το συμπέρασμα της ήταν παραπάνω από προφανές και δεν απαιτούσε κανένα βαθύ συλλογισμό. Δεν ήταν συνετό να συνεχίσει να της εκφράζει το πόσο τρωτός ήταν απέναντι της, είτε γιατί θα παραήταν ασυνήθιστο από μέρους του ( άρα και ύποπτο), είτε θα της έδινε παραπέρα έδαφος για να συνεχίσει να τον πειράζει, κι αυτό δε θα έβγαινε υπέρ του. Έπρεπε να κρατήσει ισορροπίες με τόση μαεστρία, σαν ακροβάτης του τσίρκου που έπρεπε να κάνει τα επικίνδυνα νούμερα του χωρίς προστατευτικό δίχτυ από κάτω του. Κάθε λάθος του κίνηση θα κόστιζε, όσο κι αν είχε βρει τρόπο να προστατέψει τον εαυτό του με τα ψέματα του. Γιατί η πραγματικότητα ήταν πως ακόμα κινδύνευε σφοδρά από τη Μίσα, οι υπόλοιποι δεν ήξεραν τίποτα για την έξοδο τους, κι όπως ήταν αυτονόητο θα το έβρισκαν περίεργο τόσο από μέρους του όσο κι από εκείνη, δεδομένου ότι η Μίσα ήταν τρελή και παλαβή μόνο για το Λάιτ, χωρίς να δώσει πότε το παραμικρό δείγμα ότι ενδιαφερόταν για τον Ελ. Ήταν ένα ακόμα από τα περίτεχνα του κόλπα να την πείσει ότι αυτοί γνώριζαν την έξοδο τους, ένα τέχνασμα που θα του έδινε τουλάχιστον αυτή τη νύχτα, και που ήταν τόσο ιδιαίτερη γι αυτόν. Και το γιατί το ήξερε μόνο αυτός και ο Γουάταρι, κανένας άλλος…


	6. Chapter 6

**Κεφάλαιο 6**

** Τρυφερό ταξίδι στη γη (Β΄ Μέρος)**

Σαν έφτασαν στο παλιό της σπίτι, η Μίσα έκανε νόημα στο σοφέρ να σταματήσει και αφότου βγήκαν από το αμάξι ο Ελ τη ρώτησε αν χρειαζόταν ο οδηγός να περιμένει. Εκείνη έγνεψε το κεφάλι αρνητικά, φανερώνοντας την πρόθεση της ότι θα περνούσαν πολλή ώρα εκεί, ίσως και όλο το υπόλοιπο βράδυ, χωρίς αυτό να σήμαινε κάτι Αφού έβλεπε ότι ο Ελ δε θα επιχειρούσε οτιδήποτε ''ανώμαλο'', ήταν απόμακρος και τυπικός παρά τον ερωτά του, μπορούσε να τον εμπιστευτεί αυτές τις στιγμές που θα έμεναν ολομόναχοι τους.

Έβγαλε τα κλειδιά της και άνοιξε την πόρτα, επιτρέποντας του να εισέλθει στο πατρικό της, έπειτα άνοιξε τα φώτα και κατευθύνθηκε προς την παπουτσοθήκη της.

"Δεν πειράζει μια φορά να τσαλακωθώ κι εγώ λίγο, έτσι;" τον ρώτησε καθώς έβγαλε τις ψηλοτάκουνες γόβες της και φόρεσε κάτι εύκαιρες παντόφλες. Εκείνος κούνησε καταφατικά το κεφάλι του, δείχνοντας πως δεν είχε κανένα πρόβλημα μ'αυτό κι έβγαλε τα παπούτσια του.

Η Μίσα έβγαλε ένα διακριτικό γελάκι, βλέποντας ότι ο ''καλεσμένος'' της είχε ήδη νιώσει άνετα από τα πρώτα του βήματα, πριν προλάβει καν να του πει το οτιδήποτε. Δεν πείραζε, τον είχε μάθει, έτσι ήταν ο Ελ, κι αυτό από την άλλη τον έκανε να ξεχωρίζει. 'Επρεπε όμως να τον προειδοποιήσει ότι αυτή του η κίνηση δεν ήταν κι ότι καλύτερο για εδώ.

''Ε, έχω καιρό να έρθω, κατά πάσα πιθανότητα έχει σκόνες. Μην πατάς έτσι κάτω. Ωχ, και δεν έχω παντόφλες στο νούμερο σου.'' γέλασε λίγο ντροπαλά τρίβοντας το κεφάλι της, γιατί εκείνος απλά συνέχισε να περπατά ανενόχλητος καθώς κοιτούσε γύρω, σα να αψηφούσε τις κουβέντες της.

Κρυφά από μέσα της έβγαλε μια θεωρία για εκείνον (τι κατόρθωμα κι αυτό!), και όσο το σκεφτόταν ψιλογελούσε, βασικά κρατιόταν με νύχια και με δόντια να μην ξεσπάσει σε γέλια, όσο έρχονταν στο κεφάλι της πιο ειδικευμένες λέξεις να τον χαρακτηρίσει, που έμοιαζαν κάπως έτσι :

Μάλλον τον έπνιγαν τα παπούτσια, τον έπνιγαν οι κάλτσες, γιατί ήθελε να αισθάνεται τη γη καθεαυτή κάτω από τα πόδια του, να ξέρει πού πατάει και κάθε βήμα του να 'ναι σταθερό κι ατράνταχτο, χωρίς πλαστικούς, δερμάτινους η συνθετικούς μεσολαβητές σ'αυτή τη στενή του επαφή με την ύλη, την πραγματικότητα, το περιβάλλον γύρω του. Ήθελε να'ναι ελεύθερος κι άνετος, χωρίς να τον ενδιαφέρει η εικόνα που έβγαζε προς τα έξω.

Τελικά βέβαια δεν κρατήθηκε και τον ρώτησε:

''Να υποθέσω ότι σ'αρέσει να περπατάς ξυπόλητος γιατί νιώθεις πιο άνετα? Νόμιζα ότι το έκανες μόνο στο αρχηγείο.'' είπε και γελούσε, τον πείραζε άλλα εκείνος δεν φαινόταν να πτοείται απο τα σχόλια της, διακρίνοντας ότι δεν υπήρχε κακεντρέχεια σε αυτά.

''Δοκίμασε το και θα δεις. Χωρίς κάλτσες'' Της αποκρίθηκε δίχως να της ρίξει ματιά.

Η Μίσα αυτόματα αναλογίστηκε τον εαυτό της να βγάζει τις ζαρτιέρες της και να μένει ξυπόλητη, όμως δεν ήταν κι ότι πιο έξυπνο να το έκανε μπροστά του, γιατί δεν έπαυε να είναι άντρας και θα του προκαλούσε αναστάτωση μια τέτοια πράξη. Ύστερα της ήρθε η αναλαμπή μήπως αυτό της ζητούσε ο Ελ να κάνει με πονηρό τρόπο κι εξοργίστηκε περίτρανα.

''Ελ! Είναι πολύ αγενές να ζητάς σε μια κυρία να λύσει τις καλτσοδέτες της μπροστά σου!'' είπε και του κουνούσε το δάχτυλο της σα να κατηχούσε το γιο που δεν είχε.

Ο Ελ έμεινε έκπληκτος από τη συμπεριφορά της και γούρλωσε τα μάτια του ( τι πρωτότυπο- ο Ελ πόσο πια να γούρλωνε τα μάτια του? αφού αυτή η έκφραση ήταν μονίμως φορεμένη πάνω του, μα αν είχε φρύδια τότε θα τα'χε κολλήσει στο μέτωπο του την παρούσα στιγμή). Μα πού στο κάλο πήγε το μυαλό της?

Δεν είχε τέτοιες βλέψεις μολονότι δελεαστικό ακουγόταν αυτό, καθώς η σκουρόχρωμη ζαρτιέρα διέγραφε τα πέλματα της, κι ήταν εντυπωσιακά όμορφα και καλοσχηματισμένα, με τα δαχτυλάκια σε πλήρη αρμονία, δίχως κάλλους παρά τις ατελείωτες ώρες που στεκόταν σε ψηλοτάκουνα. Φαίνεται τα φρόντιζε πολύ, ή είχε βρει καλή αισθητικό. Η απλά ήταν τυχερή. Και τα νυχάκια ήταν περιποιημένα. Βαμμένα με μοβ βερνίκι όπως και τα νύχια των χεριών της. Γενικά, του άρεσαν τα πέλματα της, θα 'ταν ευχαρίστηση του να της έκανε κάνα μασάζ αν γινόταν αυτό. Θα μπορούσε να της το προτείνει, άλλα πιο πιθανόν είναι πως θα τον αποκαλούσε ξανά ανώμαλο, κι ίσως είχε δίκιο. Είχε ένα ψιλοθέμα με τα πόδια, ένα φετίχ ίσως, αν και δεν έβλαπτε κανέναν με αυτό. Όλοι έχουν τα δικά τους κολλήματα παρόλο που συνήθως τα κρατούν για τους εαυτούς τους. Εκείνος γιατί να'ταν εξαίρεση?

''Μα δε στο ζήτησα. Είπα μονάχα να δοκιμάσεις καμμιά φορά. Εκτός κι αν το σκέφτηκες μόνη σου και σου ήρθε να το κάνεις. '' την αντέκρουσε και την έφερε σε δύσκολη θέση.

'' Καλά, συγνώμη τότε! Σε παρεξήγησα.'' είπε κι έτριψε αμήχανα το κεφάλι της, συνειδητοποιώντας ότι έκανε γκάφα που του εξέφρασε τη σκέψη της δυνατά.

Προς μεγάλη της τύχη κι ευτυχία, εκείνος απλά περπάτησε λίγα βήματα πιο πέρα, παρατηρούσε κι όπου στεκόταν έξυνε το πόδι με τ'άλλο. Στο θέαμα αυτό η Μίσα σοκαρίστηκε λίγο, αλλά είχαν πλάκα από την άλλη αυτοί οι … χμ… ''πιθηκισμοί'' του. Ναι! Αυτή ήταν η σωστή λέξη για να τον χαρακτηρίσει.

Ήταν σίγουρα ωμός και χοντροκομμένος τις περισσότερες φορές, δίνοντας την εντύπωση ότι δεν τον ένοιαζε η καθαριότητα, σκεφτόταν χαριτωμένα η Μίσα από μέσα της. Ίσως γιατί δε χρειάστηκε ποτέ να πιάσει σκούπα στα χέρια του, τά'χε όλα έτοιμα, στην εντέλεια, κι εκείνος μπορούσε άνετα να κινηθεί και να συμπεριφερθεί όπως θέλει. Χωρίς να χρειαστεί να υποκριθεί, παριστάνοντας τον καθώς πρέπει, χωρίς τους κανόνες της κοινωνίας, που υπαγόρευαν ότι πρέπει να φοράς παπούτσια και κάλτσες, να κάθεσαι όπως κάνουν όλοι και να συμπεριφέρεσαι με έναν τυποποιημένο τρόπο, να γελάς διακριτικά στα αστεία, να κλαις με ένα μαντίλι στα δυσάρεστα, να τρως σαν κύριος και να ακολουθείς το σαβουάρ βιβρ σαν ιερό ευαγγέλιο. Ο Ελ περπατούσε με τέτοια άνεση στις σκόνες λες και ήταν ασυνείδητο, ανήμερο ζώο, ενώ ήταν αντικρουόμενο το γεγονός ότι δε μπορούσε τα αγγίγματα σα να 'ταν μικροφοβικός. Εκεί η Μίσα σήκωνε τα χέρια ψηλά, το ίδιο θα 'πρεπε να έκανε και η επιστήμη. Δε μπορούσε να τον κατανοήσει ούτε να τον αναλύσει, ήταν επιεικώς αψυχολόγητος και εκκεντρικός όσο δεν παίρνει. Αίνιγμα, μυστήριο φάνταζε μπρος τα μάτια της η κάθε κίνηση του. Και πάνω που νόμιζες ότι έβγαζες άκρη συμπεραίνοντας ότι έπασχε από κάποια ψυχολογική διαταραχή, ήταν σε θέση να σου αποδείξει περίτρανα το πόσο λογικός και πνευματικά υγιής ήταν, παρά τις ανεξήγητες ιδιαιτερότητες του που θα μπορούσαν να σε παραπέμψουν σε κάτι ανάλογο.

Εν τούτοις, το τελευταίο πράγμα που ευχόταν η Μίσα, ήταν μην κατέκρινε τη νοικοκυροσύνη της, καθώς είχε ξεκαθαρίσει ότι δεν είχε πατήσει αρκετό καιρό στο συγκεκριμένο μέρος. Ο Ελ περιεργαζόταν την κάθε λεπτομέρεια, προσπαθώντας να βγάλει κάποια άκρη για την ψυχοσύνθεση της, βλέποντας με τι τρόπο είχε διακοσμήσει τους τοίχους, παρόλο που ο χώρος ήταν μισοάδειος, πράγμα που αποδείκνυε ότι πραγματικά δεν ήθελε πια να μένει εκεί.

"Είναι λίγο άδειο, γιατί όπως ξέρεις έχω μετακομίσει. Σκεφτόμουν συχνά να το πουλήσω, αλλά όλοι στη γειτονιά ξέρουν την προϊστορία και δεν θα υπήρχε πιθανότητα να ενδιαφερθεί κανείς. Ποιος θα'θελε εξάλλου να ζει σ'ένα στοιχειωμένο μέρος;" Προσπάθησε να δικαιολογηθεί στα μάτια του για τη μερική ακαταστασία που επικρατούσε, με χαμηλή φωνή, όμως αισθανόταν περισσότερο ντροπή γι αυτό το χτύπημα της μοίρας που είχε υποστεί για να καταλήξει έρημο αυτό το σπίτι. Πάνω απ'όλα, ένιωθε θλίψη για τη ζωή της, που έπρεπε να γίνουν όλα αυτά έτσι όπως έγιναν.

Ο Ελ έμοιαζε σα να μην άκουσε, άλλα τη διόρθωσε :

''Όχι, δεν είναι στοιχειωμένο. Αντιθέτως, έχει πολλή ζωή μέσα του. Και χαρές και λύπες.'' είπε καθώς κοιτούσε σχολαστικά κι είχε ακουμπήσει το ένα δάχτυλο στο πιγούνι του.

''Και αίμα.'' πρόσθεσε με πίκρα στη φωνή της, μ'ένα δηλητήριο που την έπνιγε και την κατέτρωγε από μέσα προς τα έξω.

Τότε γύρισε και την κοίταξε έκπληκτος, καταλαβαίνοντας πλήρως την εικόνα.

Όντως, το είχε αναφέρει παλιότερα (όταν εκείνος κι ο Λάιτ είχαν τις χειροπέδες) ότι ο Κίρα είχε τιμωρήσει αυτόν που κατακρεούργησε την οικογένεια της. Δεν περίμενε όμως ότι έτσι εύκολα απ'όλα τα μέρη θα τον έφερνε στον τόπο του εγκλήματος. Την ίδια στιγμή, του ήταν αδύνατο να μην προσπαθήσει να σκεφτεί σαν ντετέκτιβ, καθώς ήταν η δουλειά του αυτή, παρόλο που δεν υπήρχε πια υπόθεση και ο ρόλος του ήταν μονάχα αυτός του εξομολογητή. Το αστυνομικό του δαιμόνιο είχε τεθεί σε εγρήγορση, άλλα αυτό που μετρούσε περισσότερο ήταν η αντίδραση της στη θέα του σκηνικού. Ήταν εν μέρει σα να προσπαθούσε να δει εικόνες από τις κινήσεις του σώματος της καθώς την έβλεπε να τα ξαναζεί κατά κάποιο τρόπο, έβλεπε πως διαστέλλονταν οι κόρες των ματιών της σαν αυτή κοιτούσε το πάτωμα και τα διάφορα σημεία του, μέρη που είχαν ποτιστεί με αίμα και σπαραγμό, κραυγές και αγωνία, αμέτρητο πόνο και θάνατο. Έσφιγγε τα δόντια μέσα από τα χείλη της, έσφιγγε τη γροθιά της καθώς τον ακολουθούσε, αλλά δεν του κράτησε το χέρι υπό τη σκέψη ότι θα τον δυσαρεστούσε ξανά, παρόλο που ήταν ό,τι χρειαζόταν περισσότερο εκείνη τη στιγμή.

''Η Μίσα είναι πολύ δυνατή.'' Της πέταξε ξαφνικά και χωρίς να το 'ξερε της έδωσε δύναμη ουσιαστικά από το τίποτα, με τις πιο απλές λέξεις που έρχονταν στη σκέψη του.

''Είδε τα πάντα μπροστά στα μάτια της, όχι πολλή ώρα αφού γύρισε σπίτι της. Ήταν πολύ τυχερή γιατί εκείνος μόλις έφευγε, αλλιώς θα'ταν κι εκείνη νεκρή.'' πρόσθεσε με απόλυτη ψυχραιμία κ ηρεμία, σα να μιλούσε για κάτι που δεν ήταν φρικιαστικό, κι αυτό την ταράχιζε περισσότερο. Δεν είχε φέρει τον Ελ υπό την ιδιότητα του ντετέκτιβ εδώ, ούτε είχε νόημα να προσπαθήσει να τον κάνει.

''Σταμάτα το.'' Του απάντησε επιθετικά, γιατί δεν άντεχε τέτοια ψυχρότητα, άλλα και γιατί υπήρχε ένας ακόμα λόγος που δεν ήταν ακόμα η ώρα του να ειπωθεί.

'''Οπως επιθυμείς.'' της εξέφρασε τη συγνώμη του για τη σύγχυση που της προκάλεσε, παραμένοντας σιωπηλός καθώς ανέβαιναν τα σκαλιά προς το δωμάτιο της.

Εκείνη έκατσε στο προσκέφαλο του κρεβατιού της αφού ξεσκέπασε πρώτα τα νάυλον, πετάγοντας τις σκόνες από τα έπιπλα, ενώ ο Ελ έμεινε όρθιος κοιτάζοντας τριγύρω το δωμάτιο της, ανέκφραστος. Μια καρέκλα βρισκόταν λίγο πιο πέρα, κοντά στο παλιό γραφείο που ήταν στολισμένο με δαχτυλίδια και διάφορα κουτάκια γεμάτα κοριτσίστικα μπιχλιμπίδια, ενώ το φως του φεγγαριού έμπαινε από το παράθυρο της. Αποφάσισε να καθίσει εκεί, αυτό του άρμοζε καλύτερα, η απόσταση, ίσως και γιατί έτσι είχε συνηθίσει τον εαυτό του. Οτιδήποτε έκανε τις περισσότερες φόρες, το έκανε πάνω σε μια καρέκλα. Εκεί καθόταν, εκεί έτρωγε και έπινε. Κι εδώ που τα λέμε, δεν ήταν παράλογο αυτό αφού δεν είναι τυχαίο ότι τις περισσότερες φορές η στατική ζωή μας κάνει να καταβροχθίζουμε τεράστιες ποσότητες από σνακ κι άλλα διάφορα-όπως όταν βλέπουμε τηλεόραση η ταινίες. Το πραγματικά αξιοπερίεργο είναι ότι δεν έβαζε γραμμάριο πάνω του. Πάντα εκεί, κολλημένος σε μια καρέκλα, λες και είχε βγάλει ρίζες . Σχεδόν είχε ξεχάσει πώς είναι να έχεις κρεβάτι, αφού και τις σπάνιες φορές που τον έπαιρνε ο ύπνος παρέμενε ακίνητος, στην ίδια θέση. Αφού δεν πιανόταν, πάλι καλά, ήταν άξιο απορίας αυτό.

"Ακόμα νομίζω ότι ακούω τις άναρθρες κραυγές τους να τρυπάνε αυτιά μου..'' σχεδόν ψιθύρισε η Μίσα, αποσπάζοντας του την προσοχή από τη θέα του παραθύρου και συμπλήρωσε:

''Εκείνη τη νύχτα όλος ο κόσμος μου γκρεμίστηκε, θρυμματίστηκε… Από πού να ξεκινήσω δεν ξέρω, γι αυτό λέω άσχετα και σχετικά, γενικά κι αόριστα…'' άρχισε να μουρμουρά σα να τα υπαγόρευε στον εαυτό της δυνατά, προσπαθώντας να ζητήσει βοήθεια από τον Ελ για να της δώσει το έναυσμα.

Και λίγο πριν συνεχίσει ο Ελ είχε ξανατραβήξει το βλέμμα του από πάνω της, προκαλώντας την έντονη δυσαρέσκεια της, επιβαρύνοντας τις ήδη βεβαρημένες σκέψεις της.

''Δεν περιμένω να καταλάβεις αυτά που θα ακούσεις, πάντα φαίνεσαι τόσο απαθής, σχεδόν αμέτοχος στα συναισθήματα των άλλων. Ακόμα απορώ γιατί θέλησες να σου μιλήσω, ενώ εσύ θα κοιτάς πάντα αλλού σα να μην μπορείς να καταλάβεις τους άλλους και τον πόνο τους.'' του ξεστόμισε με ενόχληση ενώ εκείνος έκανε μια στροφή με την καρέκλα του γραφείου της και έπιανε με περιέργεια τα κουτάκια, στοιβάζοντας τα σαν παιχνίδι.

"Το ότι κοιτώ γύρω δε σημαίνει πως δεν ακούω. Απλά σκέφτομαι, επεξεργάζομαι τις πληροφορίες που μου δίνεις." Γύρισε προς το μέρος της κι έδειξε το κεφάλι του λες και είχε ένα νοητό πιστόλι στο χέρι του.

"Δεν υπάρχει λόγος να το κάνεις κι είναι λάθος από μέρους σου να το κάνεις τώρα. Δεν κερδίζεις κάτι από αυτό, δεν αλλάζει τίποτα πια.'' σούφρωσε τα φρύδια της στην προηγούμενη απάντηση του.

"Συγχώρα με, αλλά έτσι είμαι. Αυτός είναι ο δικός μου τρόπος. Κι απ' τον τόνο της φωνής σου διακρίνω ότι έγινες πάλι επιθετική. Είναι κάτι;"

"Με ρωτάς αν τρέχει κάτι τη στιγμή που εγώ πρόκειται να σου μιλήσω κι εσύ κοιτάς αλλού? Δεν ξέρεις καθόλου πώς να κάνεις κάποιον να αισθανθεί καλύτερα όταν πρόκειται να κάνει κάτι τόσο δύσκολο! Δε βοηθάς έτσι!" μόνο που δεν έβγαζε καπνούς από τ'αυτιά της.

Η Μίσα είχε δίκιο. Ίσως ήταν λάθος του που της ζήτησε να του ανοίξει την καρδιά της, γιατί πολύ πιθανόν δε θα'ξερε πώς να αντιμετωπίσει μια πιθανή ψυχολογική κατάρρευση. Ο Ελ δεν ήταν ο τύπος του ανθρώπου που θα σου έδινε τον ώμο του για να κλάψεις, ούτε να σε αρχίσει με ψεύτικες παρηγοριές και διάφορα γλυκανάλατα, έτσι και σου δινόταν η ευκαιρία να του ανοίξεις κουβέντα περί συναισθημάτων. Ούτε είχε ζητήσει ποτέ από κανέναν πριν να το κάνει αυτό , δεν ήταν η δουλειά του αυτή ούτε και τον απασχολούσε.

Εν τούτοις, αυτό δε σημαίνει ότι ήταν απόλυτα ψυχρός στα αισθήματα των άλλων, απλά τις περισσότερες φορές αδυνατούσε να τους καταλάβει στην προσπάθεια του να υπεραναλύσει ακόμα και την πιο ασήμαντη λέξη που θα άκουγε, συλλογιζόμενος το τι κρυβόταν πίσω από αυτές, γιατί χρησιμοποιήθηκαν με τη συγκεκριμένη σειρά που ειπώθηκαν, και ποιες πτυχές της ψυχολογίας του καθενός εξέφραζαν την εκάστοτε φορά . Κι αυτό γιατί ο τρόπος σκέψης του ήταν τόσο πολύπλοκος που ώρες ώρες μπορούσε να παιδευτεί και να αδυνατεί να βγάλει άκρη στα λιγότερο πολυσύνθετα ζητήματα, τα πιο προφανή. Ναι, έκανε τα δύσκολα εύκολα και τα εύκολα δύσκολα αρκετές φορές, είχε αυτό το ταλέντο.

Όμως παρόλο που η στάση του φαινότανε λάθος, ήθελε να μάθει για κείνη, ίσως κι από απλή περιέργεια, για να ικανοποιήσει αυτό το τέρας που καραδοκούσε στα πιο απόκρυφα σοκάκια του σκοτεινού μυαλού του. Ειδικά αφού είχαν αφεθεί υπόνοιες ότι είχε βάλει κι εκείνος το λιθαράκι του σε αυτό το συμβάν, πράγμα που τον έκανε ν'απορεί ακόμα περισσότερο με τον εαυτό του και το μνημονικό του. Και στην προκειμένη περίπτωση, έπρεπε να σεβαστεί το συνομιλητή του. Αφού η Μίσα ήθελε να την κοιτά, τότε θα την κοιτούσε, και θα ανταποκρινόταν στο κάλεσμα της όταν αυτή του ζήτησε να έρθει κοντά να του δείξει κάτι που είχε βγάλει από το διπλανό κομοδίνο της.

" 'Ελα δω. Πάρε και δες." του προσέφερε μια φωτογραφία αφού την ξεσκέπασε με θρησκευτική ευλάβεια, σα να ήταν κάτι τόσο πολύτιμο κι εύθραυστο ταυτόχρονα. Πήγε να την κρατήσει ξανά περίεργα, άλλα βλέποντας την προειδοποιητική γκριμάτσα της προσπάθησε να απαλλαχθεί από αυτή του τη συνήθεια για λίγο. Την είχε ήδη εξοργίσει μια φορά άθελα του, ας μην το επαναλάμβανε καλύτερα.

Κοίταξε τη φωτογραφία, παρόλο που είχε ήδη καταλάβει περί τίνος πρόκειται, και αμέσως κατακλύστηκε από άπειρα συναισθήματα...

Οικογένεια... το πιο όμορφο, το πιο σημαντικό πράγμα στον κόσμο. Αυτό που δεν είχε ποτέ του, αυτή η θαλπωρή και τη ζεστασιά ενός γεμάτου σπιτικού που η μοίρα του είχε στερηθεί απ'όσο θυμάται τον εαυτό του. Εκείνος τουλάχιστον ήταν σχεδόν μωρό, δεν είχε προλάβει να συνειδητοποιήσει το τι έγινε και βρέθηκε έτσι μόνος του, ενώ εκείνη τους έχασε μια μέρα τυπική, έτσι ξαφνικά, μπροστά στα μάτια της. Ήταν τόσο απάνθρωπο το θέαμα που είχε αντικρύσει σε μια τόσο τρυφερή ηλικία, ενώ εκείνος άπλα είχε αναγκαστεί να αποδεχτεί τα πράγματα όπως τον είχαν ήδη βρει. Δεν είχε δει πως είναι να έχεις ανθρώπους γύρω σου που σε νοιάζονται και σε προστατεύουν, σε φροντίζουν και σε καθοδηγούν. Όποτε δε μπορούσε να είναι τόσο θλιμμένος για κάτι που δεν είχε ποτέ του, εφόσον δε γνώρισε και την άλλη πλευρά. Ούτε πήγε σε σχολείο με άλλα, μη-ορφανά παιδιά για να τα δει να τα παίρνουν οι γονείς τους και να ζηλέψει την τύχη τους…

Και πάλι, ήταν ευλογημένος που είχε τον Γουάταρι, το μέντορα του, ότι κοντινότερο μπορούσε να έχει ποτέ του ως πατρική φιγούρα. Μονό εκείνον μπορούσε να εμπιστευτεί απόλυτα, και μόνο εκείνος γνώριζε την πραγματική έκταση της ψυχής του, όταν τον πήρε υπό την προστασία του και τον βοήθησε να γίνει αυτό που ήταν σήμερα- ο ξακουστός Ελ. Χωρίς εκείνον, θα ένιωθε σίγουρα χαμένος κι απαρηγόρητος, όμως τον είχε στο πλάι του. Ενώ η Μίσα, σε αντίθεση μ'εκείνον, δεν είχε τίποτα και κανέναν…

"Αυτοί ήταν... Είπε καθώς ανέβασε τα πόδια της στο κρεβάτι, με λυγισμένα γόνατα και τα χέρια τυλιγμένα σ'αυτα, σε ελαφρώς καμπουριαστή στάση σώματος. 'Επρεπε να προσέχει και πάλι, για να μην εκθέσει σημεία πάνω της που δεν ήταν επιτρεπτό να φανούν, παρόλο που η θέα των ποδιών της από μόνη της ήταν ο μεγαλύτερος πειρασμός. Παρόλα αυτά ο Ελ δεν προσκολλήθηκε πάνω τους, γιατί δεν ήταν κατάλληλη η περίσταση. Θα ήταν πολύ εγωιστικό κι υλιστικό από μέρους του να ασχοληθεί με τα κάλλη της ενώ η ψυχή της αιμορραγούσε, κι αυτό μόνο τον ενδιέφερε. Συμμεριζόταν τον πόνο της σα σκεφτόταν το ενδεχόμενο της απώλειας του Γουάταρι, ενώ η σκέψη αυτή τον τρέλαινε. Σίγουρα θα έβγαινε εκτός εαυτού αν του συνέβαινε πότε κάτι αντίστοιχο, σίγουρα θα ένιωθε ο πιο απαρηγόρητος άνθρωπος που υπήρξε πότε, ο πιο άτυχος, ο πιο θλιμμένος. Έτσι ακριβώς ήταν η Μίσα, και αυτό εννοούσε πραγματικά λέγοντας ότι είχε ήδη πεθάνει πολύ προτού τη γνωρίσει.

''Έχεις αλλάξει πολύ από τότε.'' Παρατήρησε και την έδειξε με μερική απορία, καθώς πήρε τη φωτογραφία της μαζί του, προχώρησε ξανά προς το γραφείο και μ'ένα σάλτο βρέθηκε ξανά στην αναπαυτική του καρέκλα.

"Είχα πολύ μακριά μαύρα μαλλιά τότε, δε ντρέπομαι να πω ότι το ξανθό δεν είναι το φυσικό μου, χε χε χε. Άλλα ήθελα να αλλάξω, να γίνω κάποια άλλη, να πετάξω τον παλιό μου εαυτό στην προσπάθεια μου να κάνω κάτι καινούριο. Ταυτόχρονα η αλλαγή μου εξυπηρετούσε στο να γίνω αγνώριστη, να κάνω μια αλλαγή. Και ξέσπασα εκεί.'' Χαμογελούσε ενώ πείραζε τη μια της κοτσίδα.

''Πόσων χρόνων ήσουν όταν έγινε το έγκλημα?'' τη ρώτησε και της έδωσε το ξεκίνημα που χρειαζόταν. Σιγά σιγά η Μίσα θα άρχιζε να τακτοποιεί τις σκέψεις της και θα αφηγούνταν την ιστορία της με όση συνοχή μπορούσε.

''Μόλις δεκαπέντε στα δεκάξι. Γλυκά δεκάξι, όπως τα χαρακτηρίζουν, αλλά φαίνεται πως εγώ δεν ήμουν προορισμένη να συμφωνήσω με αυτό. Ήταν μια τυπική μέρα, όπως όλες οι άλλες. Ήμουν πολύ απασχολημένη εκείνον τον καιρό, με τα μαθήματα, το σχολείο και όλα τα σχετικά. Έτρεχα σαν τρελή όλη μέρα και γυρνούσα στο σπίτι νύχτα. Δε θα πω ότι ήμουν και η καλύτερη μαθήτρια, τα μαθηματικά ήταν ο μεγαλύτερος μου μπελάς, όμως προσπαθούσα φιλότιμα. Άσε που τις περισσότερες φορές όταν έφτανα σπίτι ήμουν τόσο εξαντλημένη που δεν ήξερα από πού να αρχίσω να μελετώ, έτσι συχνά με έπαιρνε ο ύπνος και δεν διάβαζα τίποτα στο τέλος!'' έξυσε το κεφάλι της χαμογελώντας καθώς ομολογούσε τις νεανικές ατασθαλίες της.

''Η μεγαλύτερη μου αδερφή ειδικά ερχόταν συνήθως και με σκούνταγε, και με πίεζε να μείνω ξύπνια γιατί έλεγε ότι τα γράμματα είναι το μέλλον μου. Αν και παραδέχομαι πως δεν είχα τόση εμμονή με το σχολείο. Ονειρευόμουν να γίνω ηθοποιός, τραγουδίστρια, πράγματα καλλιτεχνικής φύσεως δηλαδή. Θυμάμαι ότι στις παραστάσεις του σχολείου πάντα θα είχα κάποιο ρόλο να παίξω, και ήταν από τους σημαντικούς. Όποτε μου έλεγαν για κάτι μικρότερο, άπλα αρνούμουν κατηγορηματικά. Όλα κι όλα, είχα προσδοκίες από τον εαυτό μου, δε δεχόμουν τίποτα λιγότερο!'' χαμογέλαγε ενώ περιαυτολογούσε, τονίζοντας την περίσσια αυτοπεποίθηση της με στόμφο και περηφάνεια.

''Μέχρι που όλα όσα ήξερα θα ανατρέπονταν…

Εκείνη τη μέρα είχα σηκωθεί αγουροξυπνημένη, και η αδερφή μου μού έφτιαξε καφέ. Ήταν λίγο συναχωμένη εκείνη την εποχή, και ούτε εκείνη είχε κοιμηθεί καλά. Και τότε… της είπα τη μεγαλύτερη ανοησία της ζωής μου…'' χαμήλωσε το κεφάλι γεμάτη ντροπή για την τότε αφέλεια της.

''Βασικά σκεφτόμουν πως εκείνη επειδή ήταν άρρωστη άλλα και άνεργη δεν είχε να σηκωθεί να πάει πουθενά τις επόμενες μέρες, ενώ εγώ έπρεπε σε λίγο να έφευγα για το σχολείο, και θα το έκανα ξανά και ξανά για όλο τον καιρό.. Οπότε της είπα '' Θα'χεις μέρες να κοιμηθείς…'' άρχισαν τα μάτια της να βουρκώνουν στο σχηματισμό αυτόν των λέξεων …

''Πού να ήξερα ότι εκείνη η μέρα ήταν η τελευταία της, κι ότι όλες τις υπόλοιπες θα κοιμόταν έναν διαφορετικό ύπνο από αυτόν που εννοούσα πραγματικά.. Ήταν η μοναδική μέρα που πήρα την οικογένεια μου δεδομένη, και την ίδια ακριβώς στιγμή τους έχασα όλους! Ακόμα νομίζω ότι εγώ το προκάλεσα αυτό με τις ηλιθιότητες μου, ότι τους γρουσούζεψα και τους πήρα στο λαιμό μου με αυτή την πρόταση που ξεστόμισα!'' είπε ενώ προσπαθούσε να κρατήσει τη φωνή της σ'ένα σταθερό τόνο, να παραμείνει εύηχη και κατανοητή η άρθρωση της κάθε προτάσεως της. Τα κατάφερνε μια χαρά, μόνο εκείνη όμως ήξερε πόσο κόπο έπρεπε να καταβάλλει για να πετύχει αυτό το αποτέλεσμα.

''Μίσα… δε φταις εσύ.'' Προσπάθησε ο Ελ να την κάνει να αισθανθεί καλύτερα, άλλα δεν μπορούσε να βρει άλλες λέξεις πιο κατάλληλες για την περίσταση ούτε ήθελε να την αποσπάσει από τους συνειρμούς της.

'' Είχα καταφέρει να βρω λίγο ελεύθερο χρόνο επιτέλους και είχα βγει με μια φίλη μου μετά το σχολείο… Όταν γύρισα εδώ… η πόρτα του σπιτιού ήταν ανοιχτή κι αυτό είχε δημιουργήσει μέσα μου ένα αρνητικό προαίσθημα. Δεν ήθελα όμως να βάλω το νου μου στο κακό, μέχρι που άκουσα διαπεραστικές, σπαραχτικές κραυγές… Λίγα βήματα προς τα μέσα ήταν αρκετά για να αντικρίσω το πιο αποκρουστικό θέαμα που'χα δει πότε μου… Εικόνες αποκρουστικές που ξεπηδούσαν από έναν ζωντανό εφιάλτη, δείχνοντας μου πόσο ωμή και τρισάθλια είναι η πραγματικότητα. Ήταν αδύνατο να συνειδητοποιήσω πώς μπορούσε μια ψυχή να φύγει τόσο εύκολα, μέσα σε λίγα λεπτά, τόσο αναπάντεχα κι απροσδόκητα…''

Έκανε μια παύση, γεμάτη αναστάτωση και έβαλε το χέρι της στο στήθος της σα να ήθελε να νιώσει τους χτύπους της καρδιάς της. Έπρεπε να κρατήσει μια στοιχειώδη ψυχραιμία όσο αφηγούνταν τα γεγονότα, γι αυτό πήρε μερικές βαθειές ανάσες που θα της επέτρεπαν να χαλαρώσει για λίγο

Ήταν αναστατωμένη, αλλά και θαρραλέα που εξιστορούσε όλο αυτό το περιστατικό, μόνο και μόνο η προσπάθεια της ήταν αξιέπαινη, και η γλώσσα του σώματος της φανέρωνε ότι δεν υπήρχε ίχνος ψέμματος ή υποκρισίας στα λεγόμενα της. Άρα έλεγε την αλήθεια, δεν είχε κάτι να κρύψει ούτε να σκαρφιστεί κάτι τέτοιο.

''Περπατούσα σα χαμένη καθώς αντίκριζα τα πτώματα τους, έλεγα πως είναι μια φάρσα, ένα κακό όνειρο, ότι δεν ήταν αληθινό τελωσπάντων! Ότι είχα βρεθεί κάπου άλλου, κι ότι αυτό δε συνέβαινε σε μένα, έτσι συνέχισα να εξερευνώ ότι είχε απομείνει. Είναι περίεργο πράγμα ότι όσο κι αν απεχθανόμουν τη βία ήθελα να δω τα πάντα, με κάθε λεπτομέρεια, σαν κάτι να με τραβούσε σα μαγνήτης…

Καθώς ανέβαινα για το δωμάτιο που είμαστε τώρα, άκουσα ένα θόρυβο και κατευθύνθηκα προς τα δω. Τότε τον είδα να φεύγει από το παράθυρο…

Ήταν ήδη πολύ αργά για να δράσω, να κάνω το οτιδήποτε, επομένως προσπάθησα μονάχα να διακρίνω όσα χαρακτηριστικά ήταν ορατά από την αντανάκλαση του τζαμιού του παράθυρου… Ήμουν πολύ σοκαρισμένη για να τρέξω, να κάνω οτιδήποτε διαφορετικό, να παίξω τον ήρωα- τιμωρό. Έμεινα εκεί, να τον κοιτώ σαν καθυστερημένο να φεύγει, να ξεμακραίνει… Και μαζί του έφευγε και η ζωή μου, κατέρρεε το σύμπαν μου, πονούσαν τα πάντα μου… Όμως, για ένα περίεργο λόγο ήμουν ζωντανή ακόμα, αυτός ο πόνος ήταν τόσο αληθινός. Ανέπνεα, κινούμουν, ένιωθα την καρδιά μου να πάλλεται και να τραντάζει όλο μου το κορμί, ενώ παρακαλούσα να ξυπνήσω από αυτό το κακόγουστο αστείο.

Τίποτα… απόλυτη σιωπή, ένα όμορφο τίποτα να γεμίζει την ψυχή μου που απορούσε συνέχεια γιατί. Ότι έμενε από μένα ζητούσε εκδίκηση, το αίμα μου διψούσε για το δικό του..

Μέτα γεννήθηκε η οργή μέσα μου, κι ακολούθησε η κατάπτωση… Πήγα κοντά στους νεκρούς γονείς μου και τη μεγάλη μου αδερφή και έκλαψα όσο ποτέ άλλοτε στη ζωή μου. Γνώρισα τον πόνο, γνώρισα το κακό που μαστίζει την κοινωνία μας, και μίσησα τα πάντα. Γιατί πέθανα μαζί τους εκείνο το βράδυ, και ότι είχε απομείνει μέσα μου ζητούσε απόδοση δικαιοσύνης. Δε θα τον συγχωρούσα πότε για ότι μας έκανε, κι ορκίστηκα να τον ξεπληρώσω.

Έμεινα μόνη μου σε έναν αφιλόξενο κόσμο γεμάτο κίνδυνους, με μοναδικό στόχο της ζωής μου να τιμωρήσω τον εγκληματία που με κατέστρεψε. Ήθελα να τον σκοτώσω όπως με σκότωσε, να τον κάνω να ουρλιάζει όπως ούρλιαζαν εκείνοι…

Άλλα δεν είχα αρκετή δύναμη να το κάνω ολομόναχη, ούτε λεφτά να κινηθώ νομικά με όλα τα μέσα. Ήμουν μια απλή μαθήτρια που είχε σαν καθήκον της μονάχα το διάβασμα, και βρέθηκα ξεκρέμαστη, μέσα στη μέση του πουθενά να έχω ν'αντιμετωπίσω τη μοίρα μου και όλες αυτές τις κακουχίες.

Φώναξα την αστυνομία για να ερευνήσει το σπίτι, άλλα δεν ήξερα ότι έπρεπε να μην πειράξω τίποτα. Γέμισα τον τόπο με τα ίχνη μου κι ίσως έτσι κάλυψα τα δικά του. Έτσι δεν υπήρχαν αρκετά στοιχεία, και η κατάθεση μου δεν είχε ισχύ λόγω του ότι ήμουν ανήλικη άλλα και σοκαρισμένη, μολονότι είχα δει το δράστη. Δεν υπήρχαν άλλοι μάρτυρες, βλέπεις…

Λίγες μέρες μετά με φώναξαν να τον αναγνωρίσω, και δε δυσκολεύτηκα πολύ σε αυτή την επίπονη διαδικασία. Όμως η ψυχολογική μου κατάσταση δεν ήταν η καλύτερη, και αυτό άφησε αμφιβολίες για την καθαρότητα της κρίσης μου όταν επέλεξα τον συγκεκριμένο ύποπτο. Πέρασα από άπειρες ψυχολογικές αξιολογήσεις, και όταν με ανέκρινε ο δικηγόρος του δράστη μέσα σε τόσες παραπλανητικές ερωτήσεις συχνά δεν μπορούσα να ανταπεξέλθω στις πιέσεις του, που με έκαναν να φάσκω και να αντιφάσκω. Πολύ περισσότερο γιατί ο δράστης είχε άλλοθι. Είχε οικογένεια να καταθέσουν ότι βρισκόταν μαζί τους εκείνο το βράδυ, είχε λεφτά να εξαγοράσει ψευδομάρτυρες και φήμη που έπρεπε να προστατευτεί από τα φώτα της δημοσιότητας. Δεν έμοιαζε να έχει καμμιά ανάγκη να κλέψει και να δολοφονήσει.

Αυτό όσο περισσότερο το σκέφτομαι τόσο περισσότερο απορώ…

Εντάξει, δε μπορούσες να πεις ότι είμαστε φτωχοί άλλα ούτε πλούσιοι, και στην τελική πολύ λιγότερο ευκατάστατοι από ότι ήταν εκείνος

'' Άρα ο δράστης ήταν απεσταλμένος από κάποιον άλλο, ήταν προμελετημένο το έγκλημα, σχεδιασμένο να φαίνεται ως ληστεία. Ίσως να χρωστούσε ο πατέρας σου σε κάποιο τοκογλύφο, κι επειδή δε μπορούσε να τον ξεχρεώσει δολοφόνησε την οικογένεια σου για να παραδειγματιστούν οι υπόλοιποι δανειστές. Κάπως έτσι μου φαίνεται.''

Την έζωσαν τα φίδια στη σκέψη ότι δεν ήταν μόνο αυτός ο πραγματικός ένοχος, όταν εκείνος της εξέφρασε την άποψη του. Ναι, δεν ήταν η πρώτη φορά που τα άκουγε αυτά, άλλα αν συνέβαινε κάτι τέτοιο τότε θα είχε βρει τρόπο να εξακριβώσει αν ήταν αλήθεια η όχι όλες αυτές οι κατηγορίες που έκαναν το έγκλημα αυτό να φαίνεται λιγότερο σημαντικό. Έξαλλου, ο φόνος από μόνος του δεν ήταν κάτι αρκετά ασυγχώρητο ανεξάρτητα από το λόγο για τον οποίο διαπράχθηκε? Και πόσο μάλλον ο πολλαπλός, που άγγιζε τα όρια της γενοκτονίας, αν δεν την είχε γλιτώσει κι εκείνη…

''Ααααα σε παρακαλώ μη με διακόπτεις με τέτοια ψέμματα κι εσύ! Θα ήξερα κάτι αν ήταν Κι ο πατέρας μου δεν ήταν τέτοιος άνθρωπος! Έχω τόσα πολλά στο κεφάλι μου που δεν ξέρω με τι σειρά να τα βάλω! Ερωτήσεις και συμπεράσματα αργότερα!'' τον διέκοψε και συνέχισε να μιλά.

''Μα δεν έπρεπε να μάθεις τίποτα προκειμένου η δικαιοσύνη να δράσει αντικειμενικά. Οι αντίδικοι δεν πρέπει να ξέρουν τίποτα ο ένας για τον άλλο. Έτσι γίνεται συνήθως.''

Έκανε μια χειρονομία όπου έδειχνε την ένσταση της, επαναλαμβάνοντας με αυτό τον τρόπο ότι δεν ήθελε να πάει άλλου το θέμα πάλι, αφού βρισκόταν ακόμα στην αφήγηση. Έτσι ο Ελ σώπασε και συνέχισε να δίνει προσοχή στα λεγόμενα της. Τέτοιες υποθέσεις συνήθως δεν ήταν στο αντικείμενο του ενδιαφέροντος του, άλλα αν είχαν βάθος καμμιά φορά κάτι έφτανε στα αυτιά του. Και δεν ήταν η πρώτη φορά που άκουγε κάτι τέτοιο, όμως έπρεπε να συμπεριφερθεί σα να ήταν, γιατί μιλούσε εκείνη στην προκείμενη περίπτωση.

''Ο συγκεκριμένος ύποπτος δεν είχε κανένα πειστικό κίνητρο να εισβάλλει στο φτωχικό μου και να σκοτώσει κατ'αυτόν τον απάνθρωπο τρόπο τους δικούς μου, σα να είχε κάτι προσωπικό μαζί μας. Δεν υπήρχε καταγεγραμμένο ιστορικό της δράσης του, ενώ οι υπόλοιποι ύποπτοι όλο και κάτι είχανε κάνει και είχαν συλληφθεί και δικαστεί πολλές φόρες. Κατά συνέπεια, αφέθηκε ελεύθερος με εγγύηση εφόσον δεν υπήρχαν άλλοι μάρτυρες να πιστοποιήσουν την κατάθεση μου.

Εγώ εν τω μεταξύ, είχα να οργανώσω τις κηδείες των δικών μου, και σαν ανήλικη ήμουν είτε υποχρεωμένη να κλειστώ σε ορφανοτροφείο είτε να ζήσω με εναπομείναντες συγγενείς που θα αναλάμβαναν την κηδεμονία μου. Ευτυχώς, υπήρχαν οι παππούδες μου για όσο ζούσανε ακόμα, και κάπως λύθηκε το πρώτο θέμα. Όμως τα λεφτά ήταν ένα μεγάλο πρόβλημα στο οποίο δε μπορούσα να ανταπεξέλθω. Είχα υποβάλλει μήνυση, και τα δικαστικά έξοδα μου έρχονταν βουνό παρά τη συνεισφορά από τους παππούδες μου. Έπρεπε να πονηρέψω με τον αντίπαλο που είχα να αντιμετωπίσω, να ξεχάσω την αθωότητα που με διέκρινε και να τη βάλω στην άκρη. Είχε φύγει η εποχή της ξεγνοιασιάς, και ο χειμώνας της ζωής μου ήρθε υπερβολικά γρήγορα για μένα…

Έτσι υποχρεωτικά έβαλα το σχολείο σε 2η μοίρα και βρήκα δουλειά σε ένα νυχτερινό μπαρ, καθώς δεν έβρισκα κάτι άλλο εύκαιρο εκείνο τον καιρό. Όπως ήταν λογικό, οι παππούδες μου έφεραν αντιρρήσεις, άλλα εκεί μπορούσα να βγάλω όλα όσα χρειαζόμουν. Τους γέμισα με ψέμματα, ότι ήταν όλα μια χαρά, και με άφησαν να κινηθώ όπως εγώ ήθελα.

Έμπλεξα μέσα στη νύχτα, κι είδα τα καλύτερα και τα χειρότερα. Γνώρισα τη βρωμιά και τη σαπίλα που επικρατούσε σε τέτοια μέρη, είδα ανθρώπους ντόμπρους και ψεύτες, απατεώνες και μαφιόζους, ακόμα και καλλιτέχνες. Ένας από αυτούς μάλιστα μου έδωσε την κάρτα του και μου πρότεινε να κάνω μια φωτογράφηση, λέει ότι είχα φωτογένεια και θα έκανα για μοντέλο. Εν τούτοις, δεν είχα ακόμα στο μυαλό μου κάτι τέτοιο, έπρεπε να ξεσκεπάσω τον εγκληματία, καθώς ήμουν σίγουρη ότι κάποια στιγμή θα ερχόταν κι απ'τα μέρη μας. Γνώρισα πολλή παρενόχληση, άλλα ήξερα να κρατώ αποστάσεις και να κοροϊδεύω τον κόσμο με τέτοιο τρόπο ώστε να με αφήνουν ήσυχη, εκεί ανακάλυψα ότι το ταλέντο μου στην υποκριτική μπορούσε να φτάσει σε επαγγελματικό στάδιο. Ήμουν και η αγαπημένη υπάλληλος του αφεντικού, μού είχε αδυναμία και έτσι δε μπορούσε να με αγγίξει κανείς. Είχα προστασία και ήμουν χωμένη στα κόλπα, ακούγοντας διάφορες συζητήσεις, δίχως όμως να συμμετέχω πουθενά και να διατρέχω κάναν άμεσο κίνδυνο. Το παν ήταν η εχεμύθεια. Ένα βράδυ η μοίρα τον έφερε κι αυτόν μπροστά μου, πρόσωπο με πρόσωπο. Δε με αναγνώρισε με όλο αυτό το μακιγιάζ που είχα ρίξει πάνω μου, του έδωσα ψεύτικο όνομα κι είχα την ευκαιρία να τον παρατηρήσω, να δω τι κουμάς ήταν και τι αποδείξεις μπορούσα να αποκομμίσω γι αυτόν. Έκτος από συστηματικός τζογαδόρος, ήταν και τοκογλύφος και είχε πολύ δυνατές συναναστροφές με τον υπόκοσμο. Είχα την εντύπωση ότι ένας από αυτούς ήταν έμπορος ναρκωτικών και –για κακή μου τύχη- φίλος του δικηγόρου μου, όποτε άρχισα να καταλαβαίνω γιατί ο δικηγόρος και οι αστυνομικοί μου τα ''μάσαγαν΄΄ από κάποια στιγμή και μετά, αν μου επιτρέπεις να μιλήσω σε αυτή τη γλώσσα. Και ακόμα χειρότερα, μια από αυτές τις φορές που του είχαμε στήσει ενέδρα και περιμέναμε να έρθει μπούκαρε η αστυνομία και μας συνέλαβαν. Όπως καταλαβαίνεις, αυτό δε μπορούσε να συνηγορήσει υπέρ μου, κι ήδη ήταν όλα εναντίον μου. Αλλεπάλληλες αναβολές από μέρους του δράστη, λίγο η σύλληψη μου και η παράνομη απασχόληση μου , λίγο ότι ξαφνικά άρχισαν όλοι να σιωπούν και να δειλιάζουν να τα βάλουν μαζί του λόγω των γνωριμιών του…

Δεν είχα τίποτα απτό στα χέρια μου πέρα από εκείνη τη φορά που τον είδα να βγαίνει από το σπίτι μου, και μόνο η στήριξη του αφεντικού μου για τις βρομοδουλειές του δεν έφτανε όταν μαθεύτηκε ότι… Ότι είχαμε ένα φλερτ μεταξύ μας. Πολύ περισσότερο, γιατί σχεδόν όλοι οι θαμώνες του μπαρ κατηγορήθηκαν για διάφορες βρομιές και τη γλίτωσα λόγω του ότι δεν ήμουν ενήλικη, και πήρα το αφεντικό μου στο λαιμό μου.'' Έκανε μια παύση, είχε ήδη πει πολλά για τα οποία δεν ήταν περήφανη, κι ευχόταν ότι δε θα τα μάθαινε κανείς άλλος.

Ο Ελ έμεινε έκπληκτος από την ανακάλυψη της προηγούμενης ζωής της Μίσα. Δε θα μπορούσε με τόση ευκολία να αναλογιστεί ότι εκείνη έκρυβε και μια πλευρά τόσο σκοτεινή μέσα της, ούτε ότι θα έμπλεκε μέσα στη νύχτα, ανάμεσα σε αποβράσματα και νονούς, αρχικά για να βγάλει κάποιο εισόδημα, μετέπειτα στην προσπάθεια της να πάρει το νόμο στα χέρια της, ψάχνοντας να βρει τις πολυπόθητες αποδείξεις που αναζητούσε εφόσον η αστυνομία ήταν σχεδόν αδιάφορη απέναντι της. Από την άλλη όμως ήταν λογική η απανθρωπιά που εξέφραζε ώρες ώρες κι εξηγούσε επακριβώς το γιατί υπέκυψε τόσο εύκολα στη διαφθορά του σημειωματάριου όταν αυτό έτυχε να βρεθεί στην κατοχή της, χωρίς να σκεφτεί τις επιπτώσεις που θα είχε αυτό τόσο στην προσωπικότητα της όσο και στο ενδεχόμενο του κίνδυνου που διέτρεχε. Γιατί όταν ένας άνθρωπος νιώθει ότι έχει ήδη πεθάνει δε φοβάται τις συνέπειες που θα μπορούσε να της αποφέρει ένα τόσο καταστροφικό όπλο όπως είναι τα σημειωματάριο, ειδικά όταν έχει νιώσει πώς είναι να είσαι αδύναμος και αποκτά ξαφνικά τόση δύναμη από το πουθενά. Γιατί μόνο όταν έχεις πεθάνει δε φοβάσαι πια να σκοτώσεις με τόση άνεση κι ευκολία, ακόμα και αθώους, και καταλήγεις να είσαι ότι μίσησες, και κάνεις ότι σου έκαναν…

Μπαίνεις σε ένα φαύλο κύκλο, οπού δεν υπάρχει γυρισμός…

Έναν κόσμο γεμάτο κλειδαριές.

Ύστερα από τέτοια περιπέτεια δε μπορείς να βγεις αλώβητος, αγρατσούνιστος, χωρίς θύμο και διχόνοια, και να ξεχάσεις σα να μην έχει συμβεί ποτέ τίποτα, το παρελθόν δεν είναι κάτι που διαγράφεται όσο ξεχασμένο κι αν μπορεί είναι και να μοιάζει. Όλα αυτά τα κρούσματα και τα σκληρά βιώματα είχαν ήδη σπείρει τις ρίζες του κακού μέσα στην ψυχή της Μίσα, γι αυτό μπορούσε τόσο εύκολα και απερίσκεπτα να παίρνει ψυχές στο διάβα της, έστω κι αν αργότερα αυτό συνέχιζε να το κάνει μόνο και μόνο για χατίρι του Λάιτ.

Φλέρταρε απροκάλυπτα με το θάνατο, περνούσε ξυστά από δίπλα του και τον χλεύαζε, ενώ εκείνος δε μπορούσε να την αγγίξει, σα να ήταν προστατευμένη από ένα αόρατο χέρι. Παρολ'αυτά, η Μίσα όσο κι αν διεφθάρη από τη μανία του σημειωματάριου, δεν καταλήφθηκε από το σύνδρομο του Θεού, λαχταρώντας για περισσότερη εξουσία και κυριαρχία, ούτε έχασε την αρχική της προσωπικότητα, όσο ατελής κι αν ήταν αυτή. Κι αυτό εν μέρει την εξιλέωνε στα μάτια του Ελ, παρά τα ασυγχώρητα εγκλήματα της. Δε μπορούσε να την κατακρίνει, δεν ήταν θεός κι ας συμβόλιζε για κάποιους την έννοια της δικαιοσύνης προσωποποιημένη. Έξαλλου, αφού την αγαπούσαν ακόμα και οι θεοί και οι δαίμονες, πως μπορούσε εκείνος να εναντιωθεί στο θέλημα τους που την ήθελαν ακόμα ζωντανή? Και φυσικά, υπήρχε ακόμα ο 13ος κανόνας που την καθιστούσε αθώα εφόσον ίσχυε, αναγκάζοντας τη να γράφει ονόματα προκειμένου να παραμείνει ζωντανή. Σύντομα θα το ανακάλυπταν κι αυτό, αλλά προσωρινά δεν ήταν αυτό το θέμα.

''Δεν έβρισκα άκρη πουθενά, δεν υπήρχε πουθενά φως σε αυτό το ατελείωτο τούνελ που διέσχιζα.

Έμεινα χωρίς δουλειά και το αφεντικό μου εξαφανίστηκε λίγο αφότου τελείωσε η κράτηση του, παίρνοντας μαζί του και τις τελευταίες ελπίδες μου. Την ίδια στιγμή είχα να ψάξω για νέο δικηγόρο, λιγότερο διεφθαρμένο και πιο αντικειμενικό, αφοί οι φίλοι του δράστη συσχετίζονταν μαζί του και μάλλον τον είχαν εξαγοράσει. Όλος ο μόχθος μου είχε σπαταληθεί άδικα σε αυτό το γουρούνι που με κορόιδεψε, άλλα τι πείραζε ένας ακόμα..? Είχα συνηθίσει πια να γίνομαι έρμαιο, αφήνοντας τους άλλους να εκμεταλλευτούν τις αδυναμίες μου, όλο και κάποιος θα βρισκόταν που δε θα το έκανε κάποια στιγμή. Οπότε, μην έχοντας άλλη επιλογή αποφάσισα να δοκιμάσω την τύχη μου με το μόντελινγκ, αφοί μου είχε δοθεί η ευκαιρία. Ήταν μια φωτογράφηση για ένα ημερολόγιο, κι από εκεί η μια πρόταση διαδέχονταν την άλλη. Άρχισα να παίρνω όλο και περισσότερα χρήματα, και θα τα αξιοποιούσα για τον αγώνα μου. Γιατί δεν είχα χάσει ακόμα, η Μίσα είναι πολύ σκληρό καρύδι για να τα παρατήσει έτσι.

Κι αφού η αστυνομία ήταν άχρηστη, μπορούσα πλέον να καταφύγω σε ιδιωτικό αστυνομικό να ερευνήσει εκτενέστερα, όμως οι περισσότεροι δεν ενδιαφέρονταν, η άλλοτε μου έβγαζαν ότι χρειάζονταν περισσότερα χρήματα για να προχωρήσουν την ερευνά τους λόγω του ρίσκου που αναλάμβαναν. Μάταια. Παντού αδιέξοδο γύρω μου, μαύρες τρύπες και χαντάκια στα οποία σκόνταφτα επανειλημμένα, κι ας μην το έβαζα κάτω, ενώ η υπόθεση φαινόταν όλο και πιο αχνή στο πέρασμα του καιρού...

Έπεφτα και ξαναστεκόμουν όρθια, πιο αποφασισμένη από κάθε άλλη φορά, πιο δυνατή. Όμως είχα ήδη αρχίσει να εξαντλώ όλα τα μέσα, χωρίς κάποιο επιθυμητό αποτέλεσμα, ένα πράσινο φως να διαλύσει το απέραντο γκρίζο που σκέπαζε τις προσδοκίες μου. Έφτανα στα όρια μου και λιγοψυχούσα, για μια στιγμή πέρασε από το μυαλό μου απλά να τον βρω, να τον σκοτώσω και μετά ν'αυτοκτονήσω, διευκολύνοντας τη μετάβαση μου στον άλλο κόσμο, απελευθερώνοντας με από αυτή την ενδιάμεση στάση μεταξύ παραδείσου και κολάσεως.

Μέχρι που κάποια στιγμή συνάντησα έναν πράκτορα του εφ μπι άι έξω από το αστυνομικό τμήμα. Τον πλησίασα, του έπιασα κουβέντα και τον παρακάλεσα επανειλημμένα να με βοηθήσει η να μου προτείνει κάποιον στον οποίο θα μπορούσα να απευθυνθώ με οποιοδήποτε κόστος. Ύστερα από υπεράνθρωπες παρακλήσεις , μου εκμυστηρεύτηκε ότι σαν τελευταία ελπίδα

μόνο ένας θα μπορούσε να λύσει την υπόθεση μου… Κάποιος που δε θα φοβόταν να αντιμετωπίσει το σκοτεινό υπόκοσμο με θάρρος και αποφασιστικότητα και ήξερε με απόλυτη ακρίβεια τα κατατόπια τους. Κάποιος που είχε λύσει αμέτρητες ανεξήγητες υποθέσεις στο λιγότερο δυνατό χρόνο. Κάποιος που θα τολμούσε να κινήσει γη και ουρανό, να τα βάλει με θεούς και δαίμονες και ποτέ δεν έκανε σφάλματα.

Και το πιο περίεργο και σημαντικό απ'όλα, θα το έκανε χωρίς καν να εμφανιστεί…''

Είπε και τον κάρφωσε στα μάτια, σα να τον προκαλούσε με τα ολοφάνερα κολακευτικά της σχόλια, που όμως έβγαζαν περισσότερο πίκρα παρά έπαινο.

''Ο Ελ...'

…

…

Σημειώσεις συγγραφέα

_Θα προσπαθήσω να κάνω επόμενη ανανέωση στις 31__ του μηνός, με δυο κεφάλαια ξανά__, τα έχω έτοιμα όμως μου παίρνει χρόνο να κάνω τις τροποποιήσεις και να συνδέσω τις εικόνες και τις σκέψεις που περιλαμβάνονται σε αυτό__. Ευχαριστώ και πάλι για την υπομονή σας!_


	7. Chapter 7

**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ 7**

**Γυάλινος Κόσμος ( Α' Μέρος)**

Στο άκουσμα του ονόματος του ο Ελ ανατρίχιασε, σα να βγήκε στο κρύο χωρίς αμφίεση, παρόλο που είχε ήδη καταλάβει το θέμα που θα άνοιγε η Μίσα από δω και πέρα σχετικά εκείνον. Δε γινόταν πιο σαφής και κατατοπιστική όταν τόνιζε με τόση έμφαση τη μοναδικότητα του, ίσως και με μια πινελιά ειρωνείας στη φωνή της, θα μπορούσε να διακρίνει. Ήθελε ν'ακούσει τις σκέψεις της και τη γνώμη της για εκείνον, είχε τρελή περιέργεια κι ενδιαφέρον γιατί του ακουγόταν ευχάριστα περίεργο ότι η Μίσα σκεφτόταν να καταφύγει σε αυτόν πολύ προτού τη γνωρίσει εκείνος μέσω της καριέρας της ( κι ας ήταν αυτονόητο ότι κάποια στιγμή θα έφτανε η φήμη του στ'αυτιά της- δεν ήταν και κάνας χτεσινός).

Παρόλο που κάτι τέτοιο φαινόταν εξωπραγματικό, πρακτικά αδύνατο, διότι εκείνος μονάχα επέλεγε τις υποθέσεις που τον ενδιέφεραν κι έπειτα δεν είχε συναναστροφές με πολίτες, αυτό ήταν ρητός νόμος. Δούλευε μόνος του, χωρίς να έχει πελάτες, αυτό τον βοηθούσε καλύτερα να μείνει συγκεντρωμένος στο έργο του, άλλα ήταν και ο τύπος του τέτοιος.

Επιπρόσθετα, όπως θα αναφερόταν αργότερα κι από κάποιον άλλο, υπήρχαν μόνο τρεις λόγοι για να αναλάβει ο Ελ μια υπόθεση, ίσως κι ένας τέταρτος, εξίσου καθοριστικός . Ο πρώτος είναι όταν υπάρχουν περισσότερα από 10 θύματα, ο δεύτερος είναι όταν διακυβεύονται τουλάχιστον ένα εκατομμύριο δολάρια και τρίτον, όταν είναι εξαιρετικής δυσκολίας επιπέδου Λάμδα ( πόσο τυχαίο) ή σε σπάνιες περιπτώσεις αν υπάρχει κάποιο προσωπικό κίνητρο. Κι η υπόθεση της Μίσα, δυστυχώς που το παραδέχεται ο Ελ, δε φαινόταν να έχει πραγματικά κάτι το τόσο εξεζητημένο ώστε να τραβούσε την προσοχή του, εκτός κι αν η ίδια η Μίσα ήταν ποτέ ικανή με κάποιο υπερφυσικό τρόπο να παγίδευε το ενδιαφέρον του και να τον έκανε να το δει ως κάτι προσωπικό. Άλλα και πάλι κάτι τέτοιο δεν ήταν εφικτό, αφού δεν τη γνώριζε καν.

Οπότε, δεν υπήρχε περίπτωση να είχε ποτέ κάποια επικοινωνία μαζί της, προτού αποκτήσει το σημειωματάριο. Όμως του άρεσε να την ακούει να προφέρει τ'όνομά του με τη βελούδινη φωνή της, σα να ήταν ένα άλλο διαφορετικό όνομα από αυτό το μονό γράμμα που είχε. Σαν ψίθυρος αγγέλων που χάιδευαν τ'αυτιά του, σαν μελωδικό τραγούδι σειρήνας που τον παρέσερνε στη φωλιά της για να τον κατασπαράξει.

''Όταν άκουσα για τη δράση του Ελ και τα μοναδικά, ασυναγώνιστα κατορθώματα του, η ελπίδα άρχισε να αναζωπυρώνει μέσα μου. Ήταν ό,τι ακριβώς χρειαζόμουν, όλα όσα ονειρευόμουν. Ο Ελ θα έβρισκε τις αποδείξεις που χρειάζονταν για να τιμωρηθεί ο εγκληματίας, ήταν αυθεντία, ήταν η αληθινή δικαιοσύνη! Αν δε μπορούσε να το κάνει ο Ελ, τότε δε μπορούσε κανείς πια." είπε με ελαφρώς τρεμάμενη φωνή, σα να μιλούσε για κάποια απυρόβλητη οντότητα άλλα με τόσο φανατισμό που λύγιζε κάτω από το βάρος αυτού του ιερού τέρατος στο οποίο αναφερόταν.

'' Σ'ευχαριστώ. '' αποκρίθηκε για τα ευγενικά της λόγια μολονότι είχε κυριευθεί από απορίες, καθώς δε μπορούσε να επεξεργαστεί το πόσο εύκολο ήταν εκείνος ο πράκτορας να της εκμυστηρευτεί πράγματα για εκείνον χωρίς να αναφέρει ότι δεν ήταν προσιτός για το κοινό, μηδενός εξαιρουμένου . Ούτε υπήρχε περίπτωση αυτός ο πολυμήχανος εγκέφαλος να έσφαλε, μπορούσε να θυμάται ακόμα και την πιο ασήμαντη λεπτομέρεια της πιο αδιάφορης υπόθεσης που δε θα αναλάμβανε. Και δεν υπήρχε τέτοιο δεδομένο καταγεγραμμένο στον άπειρης χωρητικότητας σκληρό του δίσκο. Όμως η φωνή της πρόδιδε τόση ειλικρίνεια και θέρμη που δεν μπορούσε να είναι ψέμα, ούτε κάποιο σενάριο που θα μπορούσε να σκαρφιστεί για να του ρίξει δήθεν παγίδες. Κάτι δεν του κολλούσε στο δικό του τμήμα, κάτι δεν είχε συνοχή ούτε λογική, παρόλο που η ιστορία της ήταν απόλυτα ρεαλιστική για να θεωρηθεί παιχνίδι μυαλού. Κι αυτό έπρεπε να το ξεκαθαρίσει μονάχα ακούγοντας τη.

''Όμως ξέρεις ότι θα'ταν αδύνατον να έρθεις σ'επικοινωνία μαζί μου. Γιατί δε γινόταν κάτι τέτοιο καθώς ήσουν ένας απλός πολίτης. Από μόνος μου ερευνούσα αν υπήρχε κάτι με έντονη βαρύτητα. Αλλιώς έπρεπε να μεσολαβήσει παράκληση της αστυνομίας, αλλά σε πολύ επείγουσες περιπτώσεις.'' συμπλήρωσε μετά από την ένδειξη της ευγνωμοσύνης του, χωρίς όμως να πτοεί το ηθικό της με την απόλυτη διάψευση των λεγόμενων της.

''Το ξέρω. Τα είχα λάβει όλα υπόψιν μου άλλα δε θα με σταματούσε τίποτα Η Μίσα θα έβρισκε τρόπο να επικοινωνήσει με τον Ελ ή θα πέθαινε προσπαθώντας! Δε θα τη σταματούσε τίποτα και κανείς! Και τα κατάφερα μετά από πολλή επιμονή.''

Έσπαγε το κεφάλι του να θυμηθεί, κάτι τον τσιγκλούσε, κάτι τρεμόπαιζε σα μια σπίθα αχνή, δίχως όμως να είναι ικανή να φέρει το επιθυμητό αποτέλεσμα. Μα πώς γινόταν να επιμένει με τόση σιγουριά ότι όντως είχε επικοινωνήσει μαζί του δίχως αυτό να είναι μια αβάσιμη θεωρία της? Αφού δε γινόταν κάτι τέτοιο ούτε στην καλύτερη των περιπτώσεων . Ύστερα, αν, λέμε, αν τον είχε πλησιάσει ποτέ της με κάποιο ανεξήγητο τρόπο τότε μόνο θα υπήρχε μια πιθανότητα να μην περνούσε απαρατήρητη από εκείνον, και ίσως να τη βοηθούσε το δίχως άλλο- για εκείνη ίσως και να είχε κάνει μια και μοναδική εξαίρεση. Αν ήξερε τη Μίσα νωρίτερα, τότε θα την είχε ερωτευτεί όπως έκανε και τώρα διότι ήταν γραφτό του να την αγαπήσει, με τον ένα τρόπο η τον άλλο, όλα έτσι έδειχναν και όλα σε αυτό συνηγορούσαν.

''Άλλα θα μπορούσες τουλάχιστον να μου αρνηθείς από την αρχή! Όχι να εξαφανιστείς κατ αυτόν τον τρόπο. Καλά, όχι ότι ήσουν και άμεσα παρών στην όλη φάση, άλλα ήταν μεγάλη αγένεια από μέρους σου να αφήσεις μια κοπέλα να σου πει αυτά που είπε κι εσύ να μείνεις αδιάφορος, σα να μην είσαι ο ίδιος άνθρωπος που μιλώ εγώ τώρα! '' του είπε με ένα διαφορετικό ύφος από τις προηγούμενες φορές, αναβλύζοντας παράπονο και κάτι το πικρόχολο. Άλλα δεν ήταν εχθρικός ο τόνος της, θύμιζε περισσότερο κάτι σε σκηνή ζηλοτυπίας.

Δυστυχώς για εκείνον, έπρεπε να ακούσει ολόκληρη την ιστορία και να υποκριθεί ότι δε θυμόταν προτού βγάλει τα συμπεράσματα του σε αυτό το θέατρο του παραλόγου, και το ενδεχόμενο να είχε συμβεί κάτι τέτοιο και να είχε λησμονήσει απλά το θεωρούσε απαράδεχτο, μολονότι κάποιος άλλος με τόσα πολλά προβλήματα στο κεφάλι του θα είχε αποβάλλει τουλάχιστον τα μισά απ'όσα είχε να αντιμετωπίσει, όπως ήταν και λογικό εξάλλου.

''Ξέρεις ότι μόνο ένας μπορούσε να σε φέρει σ'επαφή μαζί μου, αν ποτέ γινόταν αυτό, κι ότι δε θα έβλεπες το πρόσωπο μου.''

''Σωστά. Ο πράκτορας μού είπε ότι γνώριζε τον κρίκο σου γιατί επρόκειτο να τον συναντήσει μια από εκείνες τις μέρες για μια υπόθεση που είχε προκύψει. Αν και ο πρωταρχικός λόγος που είχε επισκεφτεί την Ιαπωνία μετά από τόσο καιρό ήταν για να δουν τους γονείς της αρραβωνιαστικιάς του, ετοιμάζονταν να παντρευτούν, βλέπεις, σε σύντομο χρονικό διάστημα. Ύστερα από λίγα φεγγάρια, και με φανερή έκπληξη μου'πε ότι τον βρήκε και κανόνισε μια συνάντηση για μένα, πράγμα που του φάνηκε περίεργο βέβαια όπως μου ανέφερε γιατί ο Ελ δεν κινούνταν ποτέ έτσι…''

Πρώτο σφάλμα, γιατί όπως κάνεις δεν ήξερε τον Ε έτσι δεν ήξεραν και τον εκπρόσωπο του, που υπερβολικά σπάνια εμφανιζόταν για να συλλέξει πληροφορίες για απόρρητες υποθέσεις εφόσον στο μεγαλύτερο ποσοστό ο Ελ είχε άμεση πρόσβαση με το πάτημα ενός κουμπιού.

Ύστερα η αρραβωνιαστικιά του συγκεκριμένου άντρα- αν ήταν όντως αυτή που νόμιζε- ήταν άξια της εμπιστοσύνης του Ελ και δε θα είχε αναφέρει πουθενά ότι είχε συνεργαστεί μαζί του .

Η Ναόμι Μισόρα… Η πρώτη γυναίκα που είχε ενδιαφερθεί ποτέ του ο Ελ. Άλλα όχι ερωτικά. Απλά του είχε τραβήξει την περιέργεια σχετικά με την πολεμική τέχνη που ήξερε, κι ήταν ασυνήθιστο φαινόμενο για τα δεδομένα της Ιαπωνίας, τη χώρα του τζούντο, του καράτε, του αϊκίντο και άλλων σχετικών . Η Ναομι ήξερε καποέιρα, την ίδια τεχνική μ'εκεινον κι αυτό του είχε κάνει εντύπωση όταν του το είχε αναφέρει σε μια από τις συνομιλίες τους. Λίγο μετά την επίλυση των δολοφονιών του αρχικού Ριουζάκι, χάρη σε μια κρίσιμη λεπτομέρεια που μόνο εκείνη είχε προσέξει- ο Ελ εμφανίστηκε μπροστά της στο σταθμό των τρένων, κάνοντας το να φαίνεται σαν τυχαίο γεγονός και πήγε να της απλώσει χέρι προκείμενου να δει τις ικανότητες της ( ναι! η Μίσα δεν ήταν η πρώτη γυναίκα που ο Ελ αποπειράθηκε να βάλει χέρι όταν της είχε ακουμπήσει τον πισινό για να της κλέψει το κινητό) . Πόνεσε λίγο όταν τις έφαγε από τη Ναόμι, και είχε αναφωνήσει μάλιστα ότι ήταν πολύ διαφορετικά συγκριτικά με τα βίντεο που είχε παρακολουθήσει ( εννοώντας σχετικά με την καποέιρα). Άλλα εκείνη δεν έδωσε βάση στα λόγια του, θεώρησε ότι το χτύπημα της τον έκανε να λέει ασυναρτησίες. Και λίγο μετά της συστήθηκε ως Ριουζάκι… Ήταν άγνωστο το αν κατάλαβε ποτέ της ότι είχε συναντήσει τελικά τον Ελ κατά πρόσωπο… Και μάλλον συνέχισε να πιστεύει μέχρι το τέλος της ότι δεν τον είχε δει ποτέ… Ήταν ειρωνικό. Είχε καταφέρει να επιλύσει μια υπόθεση που ο ίδιος ο Ελ δε θα μπορούσε, προβλέποντας ποιο θα ήταν το επόμενο θύμα του Μπιγιόντ Μπέρθντεϊ και παρολ'αυτά δεν ήταν σε θέση να αντιληφτεί από τις ενδείξεις του Ελ ότι τον είχε δει…

Εκτός κι αν κατάλαβε, αλλά κράτησε την αλήθεια μέσα της…

Όπως και να'χε, ήταν πασιφανές ότι η Ναόμι δεν είχε μιλήσει πουθενά για τον Ελ και τη συνεργασία τους, ούτε καν στον άνθρωπο που αγαπούσε. Μόνο έτσι θα εξηγούσε το γιατί ο Ρει γνώριζε μεν τη φήμη του Ελ άλλα όχι τους τρόπους με τους οποίους θα μπορούσε να επικοινωνήσει μαζί του.

Ο Ρει Πενμπαρ ήταν όντως να συναντήσει το Γουάταρι πάνω κάτω εκείνο το χρονικό διάστημα, προτού ο Ελ μιλήσει επίσημα με την αστυνομία , άλλα προφανώς κάποιοι επιτήδειοι ( και πολύ περισσότερο άμυαλοι) είχαν ενημερωθεί για το Ρει και πρόλαβαν να εμφανιστούν σε αυτόν πριν τον αληθινό. Κι εφόσον ο Ρει- όπως είπαμε δεν είχε ξανασυναντήσει το Γουάταρι ούτε είχε επικοινωνήσει με τον Ελ, λογικό ήταν να παραπλανηθεί και να πιστέψει ότι δεν ήταν κάποιος απατεώνας που είχε βρει τρόπο να αντιγράψει τις μεθόδους του Ελ. Δεν ήταν λίγοι εξάλλου εκείνοι που προσπάθησαν να καταχραστούν την ανωνυμία του Ελ και να τον μιμηθούν, προκειμένου να αποκομίσουν μυστικές πληροφορίες , χρήματα η απλά ήθελαν να καταστρέψουν τη φήμη του- ενώ παράλληλα ήταν αυτονόητο πως όσοι τολμούσαν να το κάνουν ήταν αρκετά απερίσκεπτοι να αναλογιστούν τις μοιραίες συνέπειες που τους περίμεναν. Επομένως, το φαινόμενο αυτό είχε σταματήσει εδώ και καιρό, άλλα και πάλι δεν είχε εξαλειφθεί ολοσχερώς.

Όμως η Μίσα, σαφώς από την απελπισία της δεν ήταν σε θέση να τα γνωρίζει αυτά τα μικρά γράμματα ούτε να συλλογιστεί τόσο περιεκτικά κάτω από το βάρος του χρόνου που την πίεζε. Έπρεπε να αποδεχτεί τα πάντα, λογικά και μη, και να κινηθεί στα τυφλά για να αντιμετωπίσει το άγνωστο που ανοιγόταν μπροστά της, όσο επιπόλαιο και ριψοκίνδυνο ήταν αυτό από μέρους της.

''Πες μου για τη συνάντηση…'' είπε βάζοντας το δάκτυλο στο στόμα του και είχε επικεντρωθεί πλήρως στο να ακούσει και να μάθει την εντύπωση της από αυτή τη εμπειρία της, γιατί είχε καταλάβει ότι επρόκειτο για απατεώνες που είχαν πατήσει πάνω στην ελπίδα της, άλλα έπρεπε να μάθει πόσο καλοστημένη ήταν αυτή η επιχείρηση και είχε και την αγωνία να ανακαλύψει τι θα του είχε πει τότε, αν όντως ήταν εκείνος που τη συναντούσε. Γιατί τον χαροποιούσε να την ακούει να μιλά για εκείνον με τόσο ενθουσιασμό και συναίσθημα στη φωνή της, ακόμα κι αν αυτός που είχε να δει τότε ήταν κάποιος άλλος, γιατί οι κολακείες της απευθύνονταν ουσιαστικά στον πρωτότυπο. Έτσι καρφώθηκε πάνω της, δίχως να τραβήξει το βλέμμα του στιγμή από κείνη, σα να την έβλεπε για πρώτη φορά και είχε αποχαυνωθεί, κοιτάζοντας τη χωρίς να πεταρίσει στιγμή τα βλέφαρα του.

''Πήγα σ'ένα ξενοδοχείο, όπου με περίμενε ένας άντρας, ντυμένος στα μαύρα, με το πρόσωπο του καλυμμένο. Στην αρχή μου φάνηκε περίεργο, γιατί αναρωτιόμουν με ποιο τρόπο θα ερχόμουν σ'επικοινωνια με τον Ελ, ήμουν λίγο άσχετη από τεχνολογία ομολογώ. Ταυτόχρονα, με τρόμαζε η ιδέα ότι βρισκόμουν σ'ένα τέτοιο μέρος με κάποιον που δεν ήξερα καν, πόσο μάλλον με κάποιον που δεν έδειχνε το πρόσωπο του. Μου τό'χαν πει όμως, έτσι ήταν ο Ελ, κι εγώ τ'αποδέχτηκα παρά τις αρχικές επιφυλάξεις μου. Είχα καλού κακού ένα πιστόλι μαζί μου, ξέρω ακούγεται αφελές, όμως δε μπορούσα παρά να φοβάμαι, είχε γίνει 2η φύση μου η ανασφάλεια κι η καχυποψία. Η νύχτα σε κάνει άλλο άνθρωπο… σε μεταμορφώνει σε κάτι άλλο από αυτό που πραγματικά είσαι.''

Δεύτερο σφάλμα, ο Γουάταρι ποτέ δε θα έμπαινε σε ξενοδοχείο φορώντας τη μυστηριώδη στολή του, γιατί αυτόματα θα τραβούσε υποψίες ότι ο Ελ βρισκόταν κάπου εκεί κοντά Οπότε οι κάμερες θα είχαν καταγράψει τον πραγματικό άντρα που θα είχε πάει στο ξενοδοχείο με την κανονική του ενδυμασία προτού μπει στο δωμάτιο και μεταμφιεστεί όσο βρισκότανε σ΄αυτό, περιμένοντας την άφιξη της Μίσα. Κι αυτό είχε αρχίσει να γαργαλά το μυαλό του Ελ…

Ήταν τόσο αντικρουόμενο το ότι η Μισά είχε πονηρέψει όλα αυτά τα χρόνια μετά από τη ζωή που έζησε άλλα και πάλι παρέμενε ένα αφελές παιδί για να ξεγελαστεί τόσο εύκολα.

Ήταν ένα ακόμα από τα άπειρα θύματα των σφετεριστών, ήθελε να της το πει άλλα η περιέργεια του δεν τον άφηνε ακόμα . Τον εξυπηρετούσε η στάση της από μια μεριά, όσο άτιμο και πονηρό κι αν ήταν αυτό από μέρους του.

''Τον ρώτησα αν είχε δει πότε τον Ελ, κι αυτός έγνεψε το κεφάλι αρνητικά. Ήμουν ευγενική και μετρημένη στις κουβέντες μου, άλλα ήταν σιωπηλός σε σημείο που'χα αρχίσει ν'αναρωτιέμαι μήπως ήταν κάνας ψυχοπαθής που ξεπήδησε από ταινία θρίλερ. Τρόμαζα λίγο, όμως δεν ήταν τίποτα μπροστά σ'αυτα που'χα ήδη αντικρίσει. Τίποτα πια δε θα με φόβιζε τόσο, ούτε καν ο ίδιος ο θάνατος. Γι αυτό μ'αρέσει να φλερτάρω επικίνδυνα μαζί του. Με παραμονεύει, καραδοκεί κάθε στιγμή και μου γνέφει όλο νόημα να περάσω τις πόρτες του. Είναι 'κεί να μου θυμίζει ποια είμαι, τι μοίρα κουβαλώ. Πάμε ξανά στη συνάντηση.

Έπρεπε να σπάσω τη σιωπή, να φανώ ήρεμη ώστε να μην αποκαλυφθούν οι αδυναμίες μου. Η σκέψη του Ελ με κρατούσε σ'εγρήγορση, με παρηγορούσε, έδινε νόημα στην κατεστραμμένη μου ζωή. Την ίδια στιγμή ένιωθα ενθουσιασμό, μια ανεξέλεγκτη χαρά, γιατί είχα κάνει το πρώτο βήμα για να 'ρθω σ'επικοινωνία μαζί του! Ήταν υπέροχο, απλά φανταστικό η σκέψη πως τα κατάφερα μετά από τόση αναζήτηση και προσπάθεια να βρω μια σανίδα σωτηρίας! Η νίκη μου ήταν σίγουρη, οπότε δεν είχα παράπονο, κι ο φόβος έφυγε γρήγορα, γιατί αυτή ήταν η μεγάλη μέρα. 'Ετσι πίστευα τουλάχιστον.''

Ο Ελ σηκώθηκε από την καρέκλα μ'ένα παιδικό σάλτο, ενώ η Μισα χαμήλωσε το κεφάλι στη θύμηση εκείνης της στιγμής.

Ένιωσε αμηχανία για όσα επρόκειτο να ξεστομίσει, ειδικά εφόσον τον είχε μπροστά της, αλλά μέσα στο μυαλό της είχε ότι εκείνος ήξερε κι απλά ήθελε να τα ξανακούσει, οπότε η μισή ντροπή ήταν δική της κι η άλλη δική του.

"Ίσως ήμουν υπερβολική τότε, ε; Κι απ'ότι βλέπω είσαι ντροπαλός με τα κορίτσια. Μάλλον σε τρόμαξα." πέταξε στα άσχετα, πηδώντας προς το γενικό της συμπέρασμα χωρίς να αναφέρει ακόμα το τι ακολούθησε και τι είπε, σα να ήθελε να αποφύγει το συγκεκριμένο περιστατικό που την έκανε να κοκκινίζει.

'΄Όταν μου είπε ότι σε λίγο θα μιλούσα με τον Ελ μέσω υπολογιστή και κάμερας τότε ενθουσιάστηκα τόσο που… ξέφυγα λίγο. Και τότε άρχισα να τον ρωτώ για σένα κάπως έτσι :

"Ει κύριε μυστήριο, να σε ρωτήσω κάτι; Είναι νέος ο Ελ; είναι όμορφος; Δε θέλω να μου πεις ακριβώς πώς είναι γιατί ξέρω πως δεν πρέπει να τον δω αλλά έχω περιέργεια να μάθω τα βασικά για να δω αν μου κάνει αν πότε τον πετύχω στο δρόμο! Θα μου πεις; Ε; Ε;" τον κοίταζα με νάζι, αυτό το κόλπο συνήθως έπιανε στους περισσότερους. Ποιος θα μπορούσε εξάλλου ν'αρνηθεί να κάνει μια τόση δα χάρη σ'ένα όμορφο και χαριτωμένο κορίτσι;''

Ο Ελ άνοιξε το στόμα του από τα πυρά που είχε δεχτεί, απορώντας το γιατί η Μίσα είχε τη διάθεση να φλερτάρει κάποιον που δεν ήξερε με τόση ευκολία, αν και ήταν παραπάνω από προφανές ότι ο ενθουσιασμός της στην ιδέα να μιλήσει με αυτόν που θα τη λύτρωνε της προκαλούσε τέτοια συναισθήματα που έμοιαζε σα να ήταν ερωτευμένη. Τον είχε εξιδανικεύσει, γιατί είχε αποκτήσει τη σιγουριά ότι εκείνος ήταν ο τελευταίος της άσσος, κι ότι θα πετύχαινε στα σίγουρα όλα αυτά που εκείνη ήλπιζε.

Όποτε βάσει του χαρακτήρα της, ήταν λογικό που ανάβλυζε τόση χαρά και υποστήριξη.

"Απαγορεύεται να μιλάμε για οτιδήποτε έχει να κάνει με την εμφάνιση του." μου απάντησε εκείνος ο μαυροφορεμένος, κι εγώ άρχισα να κάνω αστεία σχόλια. Είπε η Μίσα προτού συνεχίσει με φανερή αμηχανία.

"Γιατί είναι χάλια και φοβάται; συνέχισα να του λέω.

Έχει κάνα κουσούρι; Η μήπως είναι τόσο όμορφος που δε θα τον άφηναν σε ησυχία τα κορίτσια και γι αυτό κρύβεται; Πες μουουου σε παρακαλώ και θα σου δώσω ένα φιλί στο μάγουλο- αν δηλαδή έβγαζες αυτό το προσωπείο από πάνω σου! Μη ντρέπεσαι μπορείς να εμπιστευτείς τη Μίσα Μίσα. Τ'ορκίζομαι δε θα μιλήσω πουθενά και σε κανέναν γι αυτό! Θέλω μόνο να μάθω αν είναι αρκετά νέος, αν είναι ο τύπος μου!"

Ο Ελ ξαφνιάστηκε από αυτή τη σοκαριστική αποκάλυψη της Μίσα, που μιλούσε με τόση ευχέρεια κι ευκολία για-εκείνον, σα να μην ήτανε μπροστά της εκείνη τη στιγμή αλλά κάποιος άλλος. Είχε φτάσει να θαυμάσει τόσο πολύ το έργο του Ελ ώστε να ενδιαφερθεί και προσωπικά για τον ίδιο? ΄Η μήπως το μυστήριο αυτό τη συνέπαιρνε και την είχε κάνει να δημιουργήσει μέσα στο μυαλό της μια φανταστική εικόνα ενός άντρα που δήθεν είχε ερωτευτεί επειδή έβλεπε σαν σωτήρα?

''Το μόνο που μπορούσα να υποθέσω ήταν πως ο Ελ με την εμπειρία που διέθετε έπρεπε να'ναι αρκετά μεγάλος, γιατί ήταν πολλά χρόνια ενεργή η δράση του. Τουλάχιστον 15, απ'ότι είχα ακούσει από τον πράκτορα εκείνο. Οπότε βάσει λογικής, θα'ταν γύρω στα 35, αν υποθέσουμε ότι ξεκίνησε από πολύ νεαρή ηλικία, τα 20 ας πούμε για μίνιμουμ, αν κρίνουμε τις σπουδές που χρειάζονται για να ακολουθήσεις ένα τέτοιο αντικείμενο. Ακόμα μένω έκπληκτη βλέποντας σε, μα καλά πόσων χρόνων είσαι?''

'' Είκοσι πέντε, πλέον.'' απάντησε χωρίς η Μίσα να δώσει προσοχή στην τελευταία λέξη, που υποδήλωνε ότι τα είχε κλείσει μια από αυτές τις μέρες.

''Δηλαδή κάνεις αυτή τη δουλειά από 8 χρονών? Πώς γίνεται? Άλλα ξέχασα, είσαι περίπτωση.'' χαμογέλασε διακριτικά.

''Πες μου τι έγινε στη συνέχεια. Έχω περιέργεια ν'ακούσω.''

'' Ύστερα άνοιξε ένα φορητό υπολογιστή, που έδειχνε το γράμμα Ελ και άκουσα μια παραμορφωμένη φωνή που με χαιρέτισε.

Εγώ χοροπηδούσα απ'τη χαρά μου, είχα μείνει άναυδη. Τόσος αποκρυφισμός πια, τόση μυστικότητα αδυνατούσα να συλλάβω. Αλλά δε με πείραζε, σημασία είχε να γινόταν αυτό που ήθελα. Έπειτα... είχε ενδιαφέρον, ήταν κάτι ασυνήθιστο όλο αυτό. Με μάγευε αυτό το μυστήριο, μου'δινε εικόνες και σκέψεις, με δελέαζε, ήταν υπέροχο. "

"Διακρίνω ότι σταματάς κάθε λίγο και λιγάκι, σα να θες να αποφύγεις κάτι. Εκτός και αν ψάχνεις χρόνο για να σκαρφιστείς τη συνεχεία…" θέλησε να τη μπερδέψει, δίνοντας της την εντύπωση ότι προσπαθούσε να διαπιστώσει αν όλο αυτό ήταν κάποιο σενάριο που της είχαν αναθέσει ή αν όντως ίσχυε. Αφού όσο περισσότερο μιλούσε η Μίσα τόσο πιο πολύ θ'αποκαλύπτονταν λεπτομέρειες που θα του έδιναν το αβαντάζ σε αυτήν την παρωδία- που όμω ς για εκείνη ήταν κάτι παραπάνω από δράμα. Μια αντίφαση, μια λανθασμένη λεπτομέρεια, μια λέξη, μια κίνηση της ήταν αρκετά. Οπότε έπρεπε απλά να την ακούσει, δίχως να πει καθόλου κουβέντα.

"Θες στ' αλήθεια να μάθεις τι έγινε μετά; Ή με κοιτάς έτσι γιατί θυμάσαι τα πάντα απ' όσα είπα και τώρα κάνεις τον ανήξερο για να με κάνεις να τα ξαναπώ; Αυτό θ' ανεβάσει τον εγωισμό σου, έτσι δεν είναι;"

"Απλά συνέχισε τη σκέψη σου και μη διακόπτεσαι από μένα. Μπορεί να θυμάμαι, μπορεί και όχι." συνέχισε τα μεγαλεπήβολα ψέματα του για να δει που θα το πήγαινε.

Η Μίσα έκανε μια δυσαρεστημένη γκριμάτσα, αλλά έπρεπε να συνεχίσει.

"Σε χαιρέτισα και σε ρώτησα το εξής. Θυμάμαι ακόμα και την παραμικρή λέξη, σα να ήταν μόλις χθες. :

"Πες μου θα βοηθήσεις την όμορφη Μίσα Μίσα; Κι από μένα ότι θες μετά! Οτιδήποτε! Και μάντεψε : θα σ' αγαπώ για πάντα για το καλό που θα μου κάνεις! Θα αφιερώσω τη ζωή μου στο να εκφράζω πόσο ευγνώμων σου είμαι! Θα γίνω η πιο μεγάλη σου οπαδός!''

Ο Ελ ξεροκατάπιε. Κάτω από άλλες συνθήκες θα ούρλιαζε από την έκπληξη, όπως όταν πρωτοάκουσε ότι υπήρχαν δαίμονες κ θεοί του θανάτου, πράγματα για τα οποία αρνούνταν κατηγορηματικά την ύπαρξη τους κ μόνο η σκέψη τους ήταν αρκετή για να στείλει κρύα κύματα στη σπονδυλική του στήλη, ανατριχίλες και πανικό. Ναι, όσο αστείο κι αν ακουγόταν αυτό ακόμα κ ο καλύτερος ντετέκτιβ του κόσμου θα μπορούσε να λιγοψυχήσει κ να πανικοβληθεί, να μπλοκάρει και να κοκκαλώσει, να μείνει σα στήλη άλατος. Αλλά τώρα μπορούσε πλέον να καταλάβει και να επεξηγήσει την ανυπέρβλητη εμμονή της με τον Κίρα, γιατί ήταν η ίδια ακριβώς που εξέφραζε για τον Ελ…

Η Μίσα …οπαδός του Ελ…

Αυτό κι αν ήταν η μεγαλύτερη έκπληξη της ζωής του…

Κι εκείνη συνέχισε με αφέλεια να του μιλά για το τι είπε στον ψεύτικο Ελ που είχε δει καθώς είχε ξανοιχτεί κα είχε λυθεί η γλώσσα της.

" Δε θα σ' απογοητεύσω, θα το δεις! Κι όταν γίνω πολύ διάσημη το ίδιο αντάξια μ' εσένα θα καταλάβεις ότι μόνο εγώ σου ταιριάζω. Μπορεί να μου πέφτεις λίγο μεγάλος μα δεν πειράζει, η εμπειρία είναι καλό πράγμα κι όλοι χρειάζονται μια νέα κι όμορφη κοπέλα! Άκουσες Ελ; " εξομολογήθηκε στον Ελ που είχε μπροστά της.

Ήταν παρατραβηγμένα τα λόγια της, οι αντιδράσεις της, οτιδήποτε συσχετίζονταν με αυτόν ήταν υπερβολικό, και ήταν σίγουρος πως ακόμα και ο ψεύτικος Ελ που της είχανε ρίξει τότε θα είχε μείνει άφωνος από τη διάθεση της να τον κολακεύσει κατ αυτόν τον τρόπο Αλλά ακόμα κι ο πιο περίτεχνος απατεώνας δε θα βρισκόταν σε θέση να ξέρει την ντροπαλή πτυχή της προσωπικότητας του αληθινού Ελ, που πάντα έβγαζε ένα ψύχραιμο κι ίσως σκληρό πρόσωπο προς τα έξω, ήταν κι η συνθετική φωνή που μπορούσε να σκεπάσει τα πάντα. Οπότε, κατά πάσα πιθανότητα εκείνος ο ψεύτικος θα έδειχνε απάθεια, ή θα προσπαθούσε να την ευχαριστήσει απλά χωρίς να τη δυσαρεστήσει.

''Με ευχαρίστησες, όπως έκανες ξανά και πριν λίγο, αλλά δε φάνηκες να δίνεις βάση σε τίποτα απ' όσα είπα. Σα να γέλασες λιγάκι, κι ως εκεί. Με ρώτησες έπειτα για την υπόθεση μου κι εγώ σου τα είπα όλα, με κάθε λεπτομέρεια, όλον αυτόν τον αγώνα που είχα δώσει για να μπορέσω να ενοχοποιήσω το δράστη. Έδειξες κάποιο ενδιαφέρον για όσα άκουσες, άλλα επειδή ήσουν πολύ απασχολημένος χρειαζόσουν χρόνο για να το σκεφτείς, και βάση των ήδη υπαρχόντων στοιχείων θα αποφάσιζες για το αν άξιζε να ερευνήσεις ο ίδιος σου, η αν θα έβαζες κάποιον έμπιστο σου.''

''Και τελικά ?''

''Τελικά δεν έμαθα τίποτα Τόσο ο πράκτορας όσο και ο σύνδεσμος σου είχαν όλοι εξαφανιστεί… Το μόνο που μου έμεινε να συμπεράνω είναι πως ο Ελ δεν ενδιαφέρθηκε… ΄Η ο δικός μου πόνος ήταν ένα τίποτα μπροστά σε αυτά που είχε ήδη στο κεφάλι του, καθώς η υπόθεση Κίρα μόλις είχε ξεκινήσει να φαίνεται στο προσκήνιο. Εν τω μεταξύ πλησίαζε η πολυπόθητη μέρα της επί χρόνια αναβαλλόμενης δίκης, κι εγώ πήγαινα στον πόλεμο δίχως όπλα…

Το αποτέλεσμα είναι πως ο κατηγορούμενος αθωώθηκε και μαζί με το συνήγορο μου επικαλεστήκαμε κακοδικία. Αλλά μάταια, γιατί ακόμα κι έτσι ο ένοχος δε θα μπορούσε να κατηγορηθεί ξανά για το ίδιο αδίκημα, αυτό για το οποίο καιγόμουν πραγματικά. Έτσι…

Τα παράτησα, ηττήθηκα κατά κράτος..

Ήταν ελεύθερος πια να κινηθεί, να κάνει ότι θέλει και να δρα ανενόχλητος. Kι όλα αυτά γιατί ο Ελ δε συγκινήθηκε από την παράκληση της Μίσα Μίσα. ''

Στη θύμηση όλων αυτών η Μίσα δε θα μπορούσε να μείνει ασυγκίνητη ούτε ψύχραιμη, όταν για εκείνη η ιδέα του Ελ συμβόλιζε την ελπίδα, την παιδική της αθωότητα που είχε χάσει τόσο αναπάντεχα, και σιγά σιγά αυτά τα αμφιλεγόμενα αισθήματα είχαν αρχίσει να ξυπνάνε ξανά μέσα της. Είχε νομίσει ότι ήταν ο σούπερ ήρωας της, αυτός που περίμενε να φανεί και να τη σώσει από κάθε οδύνη, αυτός που θα την έπαιρνε μακριά και θα την οδηγούσε στον παράδεισο, μακριά από τις πύλες της κολάσεως στις οποίες τριγύριζε τόσα χρόνια μονάχη της, σαν την άδικη κατάρα.

Μπορούσες να διαβάσεις με ευκολία το πρόσωπο της γιατί δεν έκρυβε τίποτα, ήταν ενοχλημένη και πικραμένη ταυτόχρονα, αλλά ακόμα δεν τα είχε εξομολογηθεί όλα. Φαινόταν πάντως έτοιμη κι αποφασισμένη να το κάνει, δίχως να διστάζει πια, όσο η οργή και η απόγνωση άρχισαν να διαφαίνονται πάνω της.

''Θες να μάθεις τι σκεφτόμουν λίγο μετά που σε συνάντησα και πριν εξαφανιστείς?

Ότι Ο Ελ με φυλάει, αγαπάει το δίκιο άρα αγαπάει κι έμενα, προστατεύει τους αδυνάτους άρα προστατεύει κι έμενα. Και η Μίσα Μίσα σκεφτόταν ότι ο Ελ θα τη βοηθήσει να δικαιωθεί και θα τη λυτρώσει απ' τον πόνο της, και μετά η Μίσα Μίσα θα έκανε τα πάντα για να τον ξεπληρώσει! Πολλές φορές έβαζε τη φαντασία της κι αναρωτιόταν πώς μπορεί να είναι, και θα εξαντλούσε όλα τα μέσα να τον γνωρίσει από κοντά να τον ευχαριστήσει, να τον γέμιζε με αγκαλιές και φιλιά κι αλλά ρομαντικά. Η Μίσα Μίσα... δεν ήταν απλά θαυμάστρια του Ελ! Ήταν ερωτευμένη με τον Ελ, τον είχε κάνει θεό και ανυπομονούσε τη θετική απάντηση του κι ας μην τον έβλεπε! Κι αφού ο Ελ τη δικαίωνε, θα έβαζε τα δυνατά της να τον πείσει αργότερα να βγούνε. Αργά η γρήγορα θα τον έφερνε στα νερά της! "

Στο άκουσμα όλων αυτών των τολμηρών λέξεων ο Ελ ήταν στα όρια του για να κοκκινίσει και γούρλωσε τα μάτια του ακόμα περισσότερο, αδυνατώντας να πιστέψει ότι όλα αυτά τα είχε νιώσει για εκείνον. Το έλεγε απροκάλυπτα μπροστά του, ήταν ερωτευμένη μαζί του όπως ήτανε εκείνος τώρα, κι ήταν τόσο δυνατό και ευχάριστο που φάνταζε αβάσταχτο στους ώμους του. Όμως έπρεπε να κρατήσει τον εαυτό του στην πραγματικότητα, γιατί δεν είχε λογική. Έτσι έβρισκε τρόπο να αντικρούει από μέσα του αυτή την αποκάλυψη της Μίσα, αμφισβητώντας την ορθότητα της και την υπόσταση της.

Μπορούσε η Μίσα να' ταν ερωτευμένη με κάποιον που δεν ήξερε, που δεν είχε δει ποτέ της; κι αν ναι, τότε τι εικόνα είχε στο μυαλό της για'κείνον, και πόσο θα μπορούσε αυτή να ανταποκρίνεται στην πραγματικότητα;

Όχι, αντέκρουσε τον εαυτό του, δεν ήταν ερωτευμένη μαζί του, μ'εκείνον και για εκείνον καθεαυτόν. Η έννοια του τιμωρού τής προκαλούσε αυτή την παρατεταμένη έκσταση, αυτό το φούντωμα, αυτά τα ανεξέλεγκτα συναισθήματα. Γιατί ήταν τελείως αβάσιμο κι επιπόλαιο από μέρους της να ισχυρίζεται πως ήταν ερωτευμένη, με κάποια εικόνα που' χε δημιουργήσει η φαντασία της και κατά πάσα πιθανότητα θα γκρεμιζόταν άμα τον γνώριζε από κοντά. Θα ερχόταν η τραγική απομυθοποίηση, κι εκείνη θα μετάνιωνε πικρά για την επιπόλαιη παρορμητικότητα της, περιορίζοντας τα όσα ισχυριζόταν πως ένιωθε στα πλαίσια της ευγνωμοσύνης. Και η ευγνωμοσύνη δεν είναι απαραίτητα κι έρωτας, ήταν δυο έννοιες που μπορούσαν να μπερδευτούν όταν μεσολαβούσε ο ενθουσιασμός, όμως απείχαν μίλια μεταξύ τους.

Ήθελε από μια μεριά να τη ρωτήσει την τωρινή της εντύπωση καθώς η μοίρα τον έφερε πρόσωπο με πρόσωπο κοντά της, αλλά προφανώς ήταν μάταιο εφόσον δεν είχε σχολιάσει τίποτα σχετικά μ' εκείνον για το παρόν. Οπότε δεν άνοιξε το στόμα του, η στάση της τα έλεγε όλα από μόνη της. Ο Ελ δεν έκανε για τη Μίσα Μίσα, είχε διαλυθεί η εικόνα που είχε τότε για εκείνον σε σύγκριση με το τώρα.

" Τότε εκείνη θα έκανε τον Ελ να την ερωτευτεί παράφορα κι η Μίσα Μίσα θα γινόταν δικιά του για πάντα! Αφού ο Ελ την ερωτεύτηκε τη Μίσα Μίσα τελικά, έτσι δεν είναι?" ζητούσε την επιβεβαίωση, αλλά αυτή τη φορά είχε κάτι το μοχθηρό η φωνή της.

Ο Ελ μισάνοιξε το στόμα του γεμάτος έκπληξη στη σκέψη ότι η Μίσα θα μπορούσε να' χε γίνει δική του, αλλά δεν ήθελε να παρασυρθεί τόσο εύκολα από την ευχαρίστηση αυτού του ακούσματος .Αναρωτήθηκε λοιπόν κάποια στιγμή μήπως όλο αυτό ήταν κάποιο τέχνασμα της για να τον ξεγελάσει, εκμεταλλευόμενη την ερωτική εξομολόγηση του, πατώντας πάνω στις ευαίσθητες χορδές του, παίζοντας με το μυαλό του τόσο ανελέητα σα να τον νάρκωνε με απαγορευμένες ουσίες.

Όσο έξυπνος κι αν ήταν, δεν ήταν άτρωτος από την γοητεία της που τον μαγνήτιζε, ξυπνώντας τα πρωτόγονα ένστικτα του, σοκάροντας τον αλύπητα, ταρακουνώντας τον σα σεισμός που τραντάζει τη γη συθέμελα. Ξερίζωνε τη λογική του σαν τυφώνας, διέλυε τους υπολογισμούς του, κατέστρεφε τον ειρμό των σκέψεων του, καθιστώντας τον αδύναμο να προβάλει οποιαδήποτε αντίσταση.

Αλλά το χειρότερο είναι πως αυτό που τον έκανε να αισθάνεται ακόμα πιο περίεργα του άρεσε, γιατί το προκαλούσε εκείνη και κανένας άλλος, τον συνέπαιρνε ο ενθουσιασμός που είχε μιλήσει έτσι γι αυτόν προηγουμένως, που τον είχε σε τόση εκτίμηση, αν και αυτό πλέον θα λάμβανε τέλος…

"Αλλά ο Ελ δεν ήταν εκεί που η Μίσα τον χρειαζόταν τόσο πολύ! Ο Ελ αδιαφόρησε για τη Μίσα και την έχασε! Και μαζί έχασε την αγάπη της! Ο Ελ..." άρχισε να κοκκινίζει από θυμό καθώς σηκώθηκε από το κρεβάτι και πήγε προς το μέρος του

"…ήταν το είδωλο μου! Ήταν η τελευταία μου επιλογή, η ελπίδα μου, η ζωή μου ολόκληρη! Αλλά δεν ήταν εκεί όταν του ζήτησα την πιο σημαντική χάρη! Ο Ελ έχει λύσει χιλιάδες δύσκολες υποθέσεις και μόνο η Μίσα Μίσα δεν του έκανε! Δεν τον ενδιέφερε, δεν το θεώρησε σοβαρό.''

΄΄Μισα…'' πρόφερε τα'όνομα της, αλλά δεν έβγαιναν οι λέξεις από το στόμα του κάτω από την επήρεια της προηγούμενης εξομολόγησης της, που άναβε φωτιές στον ψυχικό του κόσμο.

''Πού ήταν ο Ελ όταν με περικύκλωνε ο φόβος; Πού βρισκόταν όταν η εικόνα του αίματος στοίχειωνε το μυαλό μου, όταν ξυπνούσα κάθε βράδυ ακούγοντας τις κραυγές της οικογένειας μου να φωνάζουν για έλεος; Πουθενά δεν ήταν.

Ήξερε ν' αποδίδει δικαιοσύνη και να κατατροπώνει τους κακούς που ήθελε μόνο εκείνος! Η Μίσα Μίσα σκεφτόταν μέχρι και να σκοτώσει μόνο και μόνο για να τραβήξει την προσοχή του, αλλά τίποτα!

Κάθε μέρα, αφότου αθωώθηκε ο δράστης, βούλιαζα όλο και περισσότερο στον καημό μου, κάθε βασανιστική στιγμή έπρεπε να υπομείνω την αδικία και την ατιμωρησία. Δεν μπορούσα να τον συγχωρήσω με τίποτα για το κακό που μου έκανε. Όπως και τον Ελ, γιατί αν με είχε βοηθήσει τότε όλα θα ήταν διαφορετικά!

Αλλά θεός υπάρχει και βλέπει, ακούει και μαθαίνει…

Αυτό που δεν έκανε ο Ελ το έκανε ο Κίρα για μένα, με απάλλαξε, μου κράτησε σφιχτά το χέρι πριν διαλυθεί ολοσχερώς οτιδήποτε καλό ξεψυχούσε μέσα μου, με έσωσε απ' το σπαραγμό, την απόγνωση, την απελπισία, την εμμονή μου να πάρω εγώ το νόμο στα χεριά μου, αφού κανείς άλλος δεν υπήρχε να με στηρίξει και να κατανοήσει τις ανάγκες μου και τα θέλω μου! Ο Ελ σκότωσε τη Μίσα κι ο Κίρα την ανέστησε, της έδωσε πνοή και την ανέγειρε από τα ερείπια. Κι ύστερα αναρωτιέσαι γιατί έλεγα ότι δε μπορείς να με σκοτώσεις ξανά…"

Ο Ελ είχε μείνει εκεί και άκουγε, προσπαθώντας να κρύψει οποιοδήποτε συναίσθημα, γιατί έπρεπε να υπερασπιστεί τον εαυτό του από τις άδικες επιθέσεις της. Τον χτυπούσε με τα λόγια της, τον καταρράκωνε και τον πλήγωνε αλλά πίστευε ότι ήταν καλό να την αφήσει να ξεσπάσει, να βγάλει κάθε σκέψη που έκρυβε μέσα της, για να μπορέσει με αυτό τον τρόπο να ξαλαφρώσει.

"Κι όταν άκουσα πως ο Ελ κυνηγούσε τον Κίρα, εγώ πάλι ήμουν εναντίον του ! Για μένα ο Ελ ήταν ο εγκληματίας, αυτό το σκουπίδι. Κι όταν απέκτησα κι εγώ σημειωματάριο χάρη σ'ένα θεό που με έσωσε, έκανα τη συμφωνία για τα μάτια και ήθελα να τον προκαλέσω κάνοντας τον να δείξει το πρόσωπο του όταν έστειλα τις κασέτες. Ήθελα να δω σε ποιον πήγαινε αυτή η αγάπη που έγινε μίσος, και να τον σκοτώσω με τα ίδια μου τα χέρια, γράφοντας το όνομα του χάρη στα μάτια μου!"

Ήρθε πιο κοντά προς το μέρος του και τον έπιασε από το γιακά της μπλούζας του, τραβώντας τον, ενώ εκείνος έμενε απαθής, στη γνωστή του καμπουριαστή στάση, κοιτάζοντας τη αποχαυνωμένος όσο εκείνη έδινε γροθιές στο στέρνο του.

" Ελ Λοουλάιτ, σε μισώ όσο κανέναν άλλο στον κόσμο! Το μόνο που ζητούσα ήταν ν' αναπαυτούν οι ψυχές της οικογενείας μου, να γίνει ομαλότερα η μετάβαση τους στον άλλο κόσμο, να εκδικηθώ εγώ γι αυτούς και ν' αξιοποιήσω το χρόνο που μου δόθηκε. Γιατί από τότε έχω πεθάνει, και κάθε στιγμή που ζω είναι δανεική, την έκλεψα από αυτούς, δε μου ανήκει. Θα μπορούσα να' μαι εγώ εκείνη που θά'χε σκοτωθεί, ενώ η οικογένεια μου θά' ταν σώα κι ασφαλής. Καλύτερα μια οικογένεια μ' ένα λιγότερο μέλος, παρά ένα μέλος χωρίς καθόλου οικογένεια. Μπορείς να το καταλάβεις αυτό; μπορείς να το νιώσεις στο πετσί σου;'' του φώναζε με μανία, ενώ η χροιά της είχε αρχίσει να χαλάει, να γίνεται τραχιά και ο λαιμός της να ξεραίνεται, υπερβαίνοντας την αντοχή που είχαν οι φωνητικές της χορδές.

''Μπορώ, γιατί ούτε εγώ έχω οικογένεια. Δε γνώρισα πότε τους γονείς μου. Μόνο καμιά φορά νομίζω ότι θυμάμαι την αγκαλιά της μητέρας μου, αλλά και πάλι δεν είμαι σίγουρος για το αν είναι αληθινό ή το υποσυνείδητο μου παραμορφώνει τις αναμνήσεις μου.'' προσπάθησε να κερδίσει την εμπιστοσύνη της αναφέροντας της κάτι που δεν είχε πει πότε σε κανέναν πριν. Αλλά η προσπάθεια του έπεσε στο κενό, όπως ήταν αναμενόμενο.

'' Δε με νοιάζει τι σου συνέβη! Σε απεχθάνομαι γιατί είσαι ένας ανώμαλος, ένα κατακάθι της κοινωνίας! Σε μισώ γιατί θεωρείς ότι είσαι η αληθινή δικαιοσύνη ενώ αυτό που σε νοιάζει είναι μονό να παίζεις. Γι αυτό διαλέγεις μόνο τις υποθέσεις που σε ενδιαφέρουν, δε σε νοιάζουν οι άνθρωποι που χάνονται ούτε ο πόνος των θυμάτων, για σένα τα εγκλήματα είναι μονάχα γρίφοι που θες να λύσεις και οι άνθρωποι πιόνια σε σκακιέρα, γιατί αυτό είναι το αγαπημένο σου παιχνίδι! Αλλά φτάνει!

Μεγάλωσες πια και πρέπει να το καταλάβεις επιτέλους αυτό! Είσαι αξιολύπητος παρά την εξυπνάδα σου! Γιατί δεν αξίζεις τίποτα παρά μονάχα το μίσος μου! Κι αν είχα το τετράδιο μαζί μου θα έγραφα ευχαρίστως τ' όνομα σου αυτή τη στιγμή!"

Στο άκουσμα όλων αυτών των απανωτών προσβολών ο Ελ χαμήλωσε το κεφάλι, κι έβγαλε από την τσέπη το κινητό του, προσφέροντας της το. Με αυτή τη χειρονομία, ήθελε να της δείξει ότι παρέδιδε ο ίδιος τα όπλα, δίνοντας της τη δυνατότητα να χαροποιήσει ακόμα περισσότερο το Λάιτ εφόσον θα καταλάβαινε ότι ο ίδιος ο Ελ ζήτησε το θάνατο του. Γιατί η Μίσα είχε δικό της κινητό αν πραγματικά αποσκοπούσε στο να τον σκοτώσει, αλλά δε θα ήταν το ίδιο ικανοποιητικό σαν αποτέλεσμα.

Ο Ελ δε βρισκόταν σε θέση να της απαντήσει, όχι γιατί ήταν ανίκανος να της αλλάξει γνώμη αλλά ίσως εν μέρει είχε δίκιο η Μίσα. Ναι, ήταν παιδί, έλυνε υποθέσεις από οκτώ χρονών, άρα τι ήταν αυτό που τον παρακινούσε πραγματικά να κάνει αυτό που έκανε? Ποιο παιδί ήξερε από δικαιοσύνη και τάξη? Ποιο παιδί θα θυσίαζε την αθωότητα του και την ανεμελιά του για να ασχοληθεί με κάτι το τόσο επίπονο και ψυχοφθόρο όπως ήταν οι εξιχνιάσεις εγκλημάτων? Μα φυσικά, ένα παιδί που είχε δει αυτόν τον κλάδο σαν παιχνίδι και δεν τον έπαιρνε στα σοβαρά, και όντως κάθε έγκλημα ήταν ένα ακόμα παζλ που έπρεπε να λύσει και να συνθέσει την εικόνα, ξεδιαλύνοντας το μυστήριο κάθε φορά.

Ήταν εντυπωσιακό πώς μπορεί ένας άνθρωπος πάνω στην οργή του να πει κάτι τόσο σοφό και να ψυχολογήσει τους άλλους τόσο καλά μερικές φορές, πράγμα που ακόμα και τον ίδιο τον έκανε να εκπλήσσεται. Ήταν έξυπνη, μα υποτιμημένη, και μόνο εκείνος μπορούσε να το δει αυτό, γιατί σε αντίθεση με το Λάιτ, δεν υποτιμούσε τους άλλους, όσο κατώτεροι κι αν ήταν σε επίπεδο ευφυΐας. Γιατί αν δεν είχε σ'εκτίμηση και άλλους ανθρώπους ο Ελ, τότε δε θα συνεργαζόταν ποτέ μαζί τους για την επίλυση της υπόθεσης Κίρα ούτε θα έπαιρνε το ρίσκο να δείξει για πρώτη φορά το πρόσωπο του και θα ακολουθούσε το συνηθισμένο του μοτίβο, δουλεύοντας μόνος του. Ενώ ο αρχικός σκοπός του Λάιτ ήταν να εκτελέσει αυστηρά μοναχός του το έργο του, άσχετα που η μοίρα του έφερε έναν ακόμα σύμμαχο τον όποιο ήθελε να ξεφορτωθεί. Για τον Ελ, κάθε σκέψη είχε χρησιμότητα, όσο απλή η μηδαμινή κι αν ήταν αυτή, ακόμα κι αν την είχε προβλέψει από μόνος του προτού καν ο άλλος ανοίξει το στόμα του. Και η σκέψη της Μίσα για εκείνον, ήταν πέρα για πέρα ορθή και εμπεριστατωμένη, καθώς είδε κάτι στον Ελ που δεν είχε δει κανείς άλλος. Γι αυτό άξιζε να πεθάνει από το χέρι της, έτσι δεν πρόβαλε αντίσταση.

Την ίδια στιγμή διέκρινε ότι η Μίσα άρχισε επιτέλους να ηρεμεί, τα είχε πει σχεδόν όλα αυτά που ήθελε, όλα αυτά που την κατέπνιγαν και δεν την άφηναν να ακούσει την πραγματικότητα που είχε ο Ελ να της αφηγηθεί, καθώς εκείνος διασταύρωσε στα μονοπάτια της μνήμης του μια ιστορία παρόμοια με τη δική της, αλλά με περισσότερη τραγικότητα και βάθος…

Άραγε, θα μπορούσε εκείνη να το αντέξει?


	8. Chapter 8

**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ 8**

**Γυάλινος Κόσμος ( Β' Μέρος)**

"Κάντο τότε και σκότωσε με. Αλλά πριν τηλεφωνήσεις στο Λάιτ άκουσε με σε παρακαλώ."

Εκείνη συνέχισε να τον κοιτά με καχυποψία, γνωρίζοντας ότι της έστηνε πάλι παγίδες γιατί δεν ήταν δυνατό να αναιρεί τα όσα της είχε πει όσο βρίσκονταν στο κλαμπ. Αν τον σκότωνε τώρα οι υπόλοιποι θα μάθαιναν ότι είναι ο 2ος Κίρα… Γιατί τώρα την παρότρυνε να τον σκοτώσει? Άρα ήθελε να πεθάνουν και οι δυο, να φύγουν μαζί τουλάχιστον. Όχι, δε θα του έκανε αυτή τη χάρη, δεν τον ήθελε πουθενά μαζί της πια. Τον μισούσε μετά από την αδιαφορία που της είχε δείξει στην υπόθεση της, αλλά δεν είχε την πολυτέλεια να παίξει το παιχνίδι του για μια ακόμη φόρα.

Ενώ εκείνος έβγαζε μια ανεξήγητη, τρομακτική ηρεμία, μια ανακούφιση, σα να χαιρόταν κατά βάθος να πεθάνει κάτω από αυτές τις συνθήκες, γνωρίζοντας πλέον ότι είχε καταφέρει να την κάνει να αισθανθεί κάτι για εκείνον, κι αυτό το κάτι ήταν πολύ παραπάνω από τις προσδοκίες και τις προβλέψεις του.

''Μίσα… υπάρχει κάτι σημαντικό που δεν ξέρεις. Κάτι που δε θα έπρεπε να μάθεις γιατί είναι σκληρό και θα σε πληγώσει. Αλλά δε μου δίνεται άλλη επιλογή πάρα να σου πω.''

''Να δούμε τι ψέματα θα πεις πάλι. Σε έμαθα πια. Αλλά είπαμε είσαι διασκεδαστικός.''

'' Είναι η ιστορία ενός κοριτσιού, που αποδεικνύεται τελικά ότι είσαι συ. Ο πράκτορας στον οποίο αναφέρθηκες ήταν ο Ρέι Πένμπαρ, που είχε έρθει εκείνη τν εποχή να κανονίσει τη μόνιμη μετακόμιση εκείνου και της αρραβωνιαστικιάς του για την Αμερική, πριν κάνω την πρώτη μου επίσημη ανακοίνωση στον Κίρα. Απ'ότι φαίνεται έπεσε σε απατεώνες που τον ξεγέλασαν και το ανακάλυψε λίγο αφότου του έστειλα μήνυμα στον υπολογιστή του, ζητώντας του να είναι σε επιφυλακή γιατί θα τον χρειαζόμουν άμεσα. Ήθελε να σε βρει, να σου πει ότι δε συνάντησες τον πραγματικό Ελ, αλλά δεν τον έπαιρνε ο χρόνος. Λίγο πριν τερματίσουμε την επικοινωνία μας, μου έστειλε την υπόθεση μιας κοπέλας που 'χε χάσει την οικογένεια της κι αγωνιζόταν χρόνια για να δικαιωθεί. Αρνήθηκα αρχικά, αφού η υπόθεση είχε παρέλθει εδώ και χρόνια στα χέρια της αστυνομίας αλλά η αναφορά της άπατης που υπέστη χάρη στην κατάχρηση του ονόματος μου μού κέντρισε τον ενδιαφέρον μου και σίγουρα δε θα θελες να μάθεις την κατάληξη των εκμεταλλευτών..

Ύστερα έριξα μια μάτια στην υπόθεση της. Δε μου φάνηκε ενδιαφέρουσα εκ του προχείρου, για να είμαι ειλικρινής. Όταν όμως έμαθα για τις ύποπτες συναλλαγές του δράστη και τις αλλεπάλληλες αναβολές συλλογίστηκα ότι έπρεπε να υπάρχουν κι αλλά θύματα, έτσι παρακολουθούσα τα τεκταινόμενα. Έβαλα έμπιστα άτομα που θα πετύχαιναν την αθώωση του, προκειμένου να μπορεί να δράσει ανενόχλητος, και τελικά εξάρθρωσα τη σπείρα, βρίσκοντας τον πρωταρχικό ένοχο πίσω από αυτό. Κι αυτός ήταν… ο καλύτερος φίλος του πάτερα της, τον οποίο είχε δανείσει για να μπορεί να συνεχίσει να παίζει τζόγο, με την ελπίδα ότι θα σταθεί τυχερός και θα μπορέσει να ξεχρεώσει τα δάνεια του. Όμως αυτό δεν έγινε πότε, κι όταν τον εκβίασε ότι θα αποκαλύψει στην αστυνομία τις απειλές του, τότε εκείνος έστειλε το δεξί του χέρι να εξοντώσει αυτόν και την οικογένεια του ώστε να παραδειγματίσει τους υπόλοιπους που χρωστούσαν…''

Δεν πίστευε λέξη από όσα άκουγε…

Ο πατέρας της, το πιο αγαπημένο της πρόσωπο σε αυτή τη γη κατέληξε τζογαδόρος? Κι ύστερα πήρε την οικογένεια του στο λαιμό του, ρισκάροντας τόσες αθώες ψυχές που δεν ήξεραν τίποτα για τα καμώματα του? Παράνομα δάνεια από τον καλύτερο του φίλο, που αποδείχθηκε ότι ήταν κρυφά τοκογλύφος της μαφίας? Κι ακόμα χειρότερα ένας ψυχρός εκτελεστής που εισέβαλε σπίτι της για να σκοτώσει τους πάντες τόσο αδίστακτα?

Πως τα ήξερε όλα αυτά ο Ελ και επέμενε στο αρχικό του συμπέρασμα όπως στην αρχή που την είχε διακόψει από τους συνειρμούς της? Πως γινόταν να γνωρίζει πράγματα που εκείνη δεν γνώριζε αφού δεν ασχολήθηκε ούτε ενδιαφέρθηκε για την υπόθεση της? Και πάνω απ'όλα, γιατί επέμενε τόσο πολύ?

''Το σχέδιο του εκτελεστή ήταν άψογο, αλλά η χρονική στιγμή ήταν λάθος.'' συνέχισε ο Ελ ακάθεκτος, δίχως να δώσει σημασία στις αντιδράσεις της.

''Γιατί εκείνη διέφυγε, και μετά δε μπορούσε να τη σκοτώσει, δεδομένου ότι αυτό θα επιβεβαίωνε τις καταθέσεις της. Οπότε κινήθηκε με τέτοιο τρόπο ώστε να μην αποκαλυφθούν πότε οι πράξεις του, ενώ παράλληλα τακτοποιούσε και άλλες εκκρεμότητες τέτοιου χαρακτήρα.

Συνελήφθη λίγο καιρό μετά τη δίκη, μα κρατήσαμε αυτό το γεγονός μακριά από τα μέσα ενημέρωσης για να δούμε αν θα χτυπούσε ο Κίρα. Όπως κι έκανε, κατά τη μεταφορά του κρατούμενου στις φυλακές, επιβεβαιώνοντας για μια ακόμη φορά ότι είχε πρόσβαση σε πληροφορίες της αστυνομίας…

Έτσι έστειλα το Ρέι Πένμπαρ να ερευνήσει τον πρώτο ύποπτο, το Λάιτ… Κι ο Ρέι μαζί με τους υπόλοιπους πράκτορες και την αρραβωνιαστικιά του ήταν τα πρώτα αθώα θύματα του Κίρα.

Ήξερα ότι βοήθησα αυτή την κοπέλα, αλλά δε θα το μάθαινε ποτέ, γιατί δεν ήταν η δουλειά μου αυτή και πολύ περισσότερο δεν ήθελα να της καταστρέψω την ανάμνηση του αγαπημένου της πάτερα, αποκαλύπτοντας τα πραγματικά προβλήματα που μάστιζαν το περιβάλλον της…

Ακόμα όμως κι αν ήθελα να επικοινωνήσω στέλνοντας κάποιον αντιπρόσωπο ήταν ανέφικτο.'' Έκανε μια παύση και κατευθύνθηκε προς το γραφείο της Μίσα, όπου είχε ακουμπήσει τη φωτογραφία που του είχε δώσει εκείνη και της την έδειξε.

''Σε λένε Μίσα … αλλά το Αμάνε είναι το καλλιτεχνικό που χρησιμοποίησες όταν άρχισες να γίνεσαι γνωστή, και την ίδια στιγμή άλλαξες τα μαλλιά σου. Κάλυψες περίτεχνα σχεδόν τα πάντα γύρω από σένα για να μη μαθευτεί το παρελθόν σου, και σύντομα το καλλιτεχνικό σου το επισημοποίησες ως αληθινό για να αποτάξεις το δυσάρεστο αυτό συμβάν.

Τώρα εξηγείται γιατί δε θα μπορούσα να σε ταυτοποιήσω με αυτή την κοπέλα όταν σε είδα για πρώτη φορά στο τεύχος Αυγούστου…

Τελικά εσύ ήσουν αυτή που βοήθησα, ακόμη κι αν δε μιλήσαμε ο ένας με τον άλλο.

Κι εσύ δεν έμαθες ποτέ ότι είχες μιλήσει με έναν ψεύτικο Ελ, ενώ ήσουν αρκετά τυχερή που εισακούστηκες στον αληθινό μέσω του Ρέι Πενμπαρ. Άρχισες να υποστηρίζεις τον Κίρα και να τον θεωρείς σωτήρα σου, πιστεύοντας ότι τιμώρησε τον εγκληματία που δολοφόνησε την οικογένεια σου, αλλά στην πραγματικότητα ο Ελ ήταν αυτός που τον αποκάλυψε και αυτόν αλλά και αυτούς για τους οποίους δούλευε. Αν δεν ήταν ο Ελ που ξεσκέπασε το δράστη, ο Κίρα δε θα άπλωνε χέρι πάνω σε κάποιον που είχε κριθεί αθώος και είχε συγκαλύψει τόσο τέλεια τα εγκλήματα του. Όχι ακόμα τουλάχιστον, για τα δεδομένα του τότε.

Τώρα είσαι ελεύθερη να με σκοτώσεις. Και λυπάμαι για όσα έμαθες.''

Δε μπορούσε να ήταν αληθινό, δε γινόταν, δεν το ήθελε ούτε ο ίδιος ο Θεός…

Δεν ήξερε για ποιο πράγμα έπρεπε να θρηνήσει πρώτα, ούτε με ποια σειρά ούτε ποιο απ'όλα είχε τη μεγαλύτερη σημασία.

Τόσα χρόνια τον έβριζε και τον καταριόταν για την απανθρωπιά του και ήθελε να τον ξεπληρώσει με το ίδιο νόμισμα, τόσο καιρό έπινε νερό στο όνομα του Κίρα και έκανε τα πάντα να τον συναντήσει για να του αφιερώσει τη ζωή της και να του προσφέρει τη βοήθεια της. Μια ζωή δανεική όμως, γιατί στην πραγματικότητα άνηκε στον Ελ…

Έκλαιγε ασυγκράτητα, δίχως να μπορεί να βρει λόγια να ομολογήσει τα μεικτά συναισθήματα της για όλες τις συνταρακτικές αποκαλύψεις που της έκανε. Ο Κίρα ήταν αυτός που έδωσε στον εγκληματία το τέλος που του άξιζε, αλλά ο βασικός ένοχος βρισκόταν επί χρόνια κάτω από τη μύτη της και τον είχε βρει ο Ελ. Ο Ελ ήταν ουσιαστικά αυτός που της προσέφερε τη λύτρωση, έστω κι αν δε το έμαθε ποτέ, και αυτή η αποκάλυψη ήταν ικανή να αφυπνίσει μέσα της τα παλιά αισθήματα της για εκείνον… από την άλλη ήταν αργά, γιατί είχε ήδη αγαπήσει τον Κυρα, εκείνον που αποτελείωσε το έργο του Ελ, όμως είχε μπερδευτεί για το ποιος πραγματικά άξιζε τους επαίνους και τις δοξασίες της.

Οι διαθέσεις της εναλλάσσονταν με τόση ευκολία όση και του να αλλάζεις ρούχα, αλλά σύντομα μια αναλαμπή θα έκανε το θαύμα της, όσο η εικόνα του Κίρα είχε αρχίσει να πλήττεται θανάσιμα στα μάτια της.

Είχε λοξοδρομήσει μάταια… Είχε επιλέξει λάθος στρατόπεδο…

Όλες οι δολοφονίες που έκανε στο όνομα του ήταν μάταιες. Όλες αυτές οι αμαρτίες που είχε φορτωθεί άδικα, δε χρειάστηκαν ποτέ. Τα μάτια του Σινίγκαμι, για τα όποια θυσίασε δυο φορές τη μισή της ζωή, ήταν ένα τίποτα. Πέταξε όλο της το είναι για ένα ψέμα.

Είχε δίκιο ο Ελ, δεν ήταν έτσι η αγάπη, δεν είχε λόγο να νιώθει έτσι για τον Κίρα. Η αγάπη βρισκόταν μπροστά της και δεν της ζητούσε τίποτα απολύτως, η αγάπη είχε κάνει τα αδύνατα δυνατά για την προστασία της κι όσο κι αν την είχε πονέσει τουλάχιστον ήταν ειλικρινής μαζί της.

Ο Ελ ήταν αυτός που άξιζε την άπειρη ευγνωμοσύνη της και την αγάπη της, κι όχι ο Κίρα, αν δεν ήταν αυτός ο Κίρα δε θα είχε αγγίξει ποτέ τον εγκληματία, γιατί δε θα είχε μάθει. Τώρα είχε αρχίσει να ξεδιαλύνει το τοπίο, και η αλήθεια ήταν παραπάνω από αποπνικτική, παραπάνω από πικρή.

Ο άντρας που φαντασιωνόταν, ο εγκέφαλος πάνω στον όποιο είχε εναποθέσει κάποτε όλο της το είναι, ο άνθρωπος που έλεγε ότι θα τον κάνει να την ερωτευτεί όπως ήταν κι εκείνη γιατί του όφειλε τα πάντα της…

Ο Ελ…

Ίσως ήταν πολύ διαφορετικός από τον άντρα που είχε φανταστεί, αλλά ήταν ο Ελ… κι αυτό μετρούσε πραγματικά, όσο περίεργος κι αν ήταν, όσο τρελός και παράξενος. Κι εκτός αυτού αυτός ο άντρας την αγαπούσε τόσο πολύ που έδινε και τη ζωή του γι αυτή…

Δεν ήξερε με ποια σειρά πρώτα ήθελε να τον χτυπήσει για όσα της είχε κρύψει, να τον φιλήσει για όσα της αποκάλυψε, να τον χαϊδέψει γιατί τη βοήθησε η να τον χαστουκίσει για τις αλήθειες που την πλήγωσαν. Ήταν τόσο μπερδεμένη που κανείς δε θα έβγαζε άκρη σε αυτό το ντελίριο.

Κι η στασιμότητα του σε αυτό της το μαρτύριο δε βοηθούσε, αυτή η συνεχής παρακολούθηση του, αυτή η ανέκφραστη φιγούρα που μοιραζόταν μαζί της τον ίδιο χώρο, ενώ την ίδια στιγμή ήταν αόρατος και απαθής.

Έτσι συνέχιζε το γοερό κλάμα της για ώρα αρκετή, κι ο Ελ μονάχα την κοιτούσε με το δάχτυλο στο στόμα, σα να ήταν αδιάφορος και αναίσθητος, σαν παγοκολώνα χωρίς αισθήματα, εκφράσεις και κίνηση .

Εκείνος δεν ήξερε πραγματικά πώς να το αντιμετωπίσει αυτό, πώς να λιώσει τον πάγο που παρέλυε όλο του το κορμί και τον καταδίκαζε σε αυτή την ακινησία.. Μια αγκαλιά παρηγοριάς θα ήταν το καλύτερο βάλσαμο για την ψυχή της μετά από τόσες τραγικές αλήθειες που της προκάλεσαν όλο αυτό το παραλήρημα, όμως φοβόταν την αντίδραση της προς κάθε κίνηση του, φοβόταν μην εκείνη θεωρήσει ότι ήθελε να εκμεταλλευτεί τη στιγμή προς όφελος του, ποσό μάλλον γνωρίζοντας πλέον ότι κι εκείνη είχε υπάρξει ερωτευμένη μαζί του.

Θα' ταν μπερδεμένη, το δίχως άλλο, ή θα ένιωθε την υποχρέωση ότι έπρεπε να του δείξει την ευγνωμοσύνη της με τον τρόπο που του είχε αφηγηθεί. Δε θα το δεχόταν αυτό όμως, γιατί δεν ήθελε κανείς να νιώθει υποχρεωμένος απέναντι του και να κάνει κάτι μόνο και μόνο από καθήκον. Ήταν απλά η δουλειά του κι εκείνη ήταν αρκετά τυχερή μέσα στην ατυχία της για να γίνει η μοναδική εξαίρεση στο ενεργητικό του.

Δε θα την εκμεταλλευόταν γι αυτό, μόνο και μόνο για το εγωισμό του, δε θα της έπαιρνε το κεφάλι για την τιμή που της έκανε. Πολύ περισσότερο γιατί ήταν πληγωμένη, χωρίς καθαρό μυαλό και κρίση, και μια πονεμένη καρδιά είναι εύκολο θύμα, εύκολη λεία στα χέρια αυτόν που θα' θελαν να τη βλάψουν η να αποκομμίσουν κάτι. Όμως εκείνος δεν ήταν τέτοιος άνθρωπος. Ίσως παλιότερα να' χε προτείνει στο Λάιτ να εκμεταλλευτεί τα αισθήματα της για να μάθαιναν περισσότερα για τον 2ο Κίρα, όμως αυτό το σφάλμα το είχε πληρώσει πολύ πιο ακριβά απ'όσο θα μπορούσε να αναλογιστεί κάνεις.

Πονούσε μαζί της και μάτωνε, αλλά δεν ήξερε από παρηγοριές και κλάματα. Ήταν καταδικασμένος σε αυτή την πέτρα που τον περίκλειε, απολιθωμένος, να την κοιτά να σφαδάζει και να της αφήσει χρόνο για μια στιγμή τόσο προσωπική όπως είναι το κλάμα.

Η Μίσα από την άλλη ήταν έκπληκτη από την απαράδεκτη συμπεριφορά του. Μα καλά, ήταν τόσο αδιάφορος πια? Τι ήταν αυτό που τον παρακίνησε στο να έρθει μαζί της να την ακούσει και τη συνέτριψε με τις αλήθειες του ενώ δεν έκανε τίποτα να απαλύνει τον πόνο της? Της διέλυσε κάθετι όμορφο που είχε πλάσει μέσα στο μυαλό της, της ξεδιάλυνε κάθε απορία που είχε μέχρι τότε, και το φως που της έδειξε ήταν πολύ εκτυφλωτικό για να το αντέξει μετά από τόσο σκοτάδι και πίσσα που κάλυπταν τα βλέφαρα της.

Αποζητούσε απελπισμένα μια αγκαλιά, έναν ώμο να γεμίσει με δάκρυα, έναν άνθρωπο να σφίξει και να ξεσπάσει, άλλα ουσιαστικά δεν είχε κανέναν, κι ας ήταν ο Ελ δίπλα της. Θύμιζε περισσότερο με τοίχο πάρα για ζωντανός άνθρωπος . Ένα ψυχρό ανθρωποειδές που μόνο επεξεργαζόταν και αντλούσε πληροφορίες, χωρίς κάτι να έχει να πει, σαν υπολογιστής που έπρεπε να του δώσεις εντολές, σαν παιδικό ρομποτικό που έπρεπε να κουρδίσεις για να πάρει μπροστά. Την ενοχλούσε αυτή η απάθεια, αυτή η αδιαφορία και το ότι δεχόταν τα λόγια της με τόση άνεση κι ευκολία, σα να μην τον ενδιέφεραν πραγματικά τα αισθήματα που του εξομολογήθηκε, η σα να μην πίστευε λέξη. Αφού ήταν τόσο γλυκός μαζί της και της είχε πει τόσο όμορφα πράγματα στο κλαμπ, γιατί δεν την άγγιζε? Γιατί αυτό το σώμα δε συνεργαζόταν με το μυαλό του? Γιατί δεν άρπαζε την ευκαιρία αφού ήξερε πια ότι του άνηκε η Μίσα Μίσα κι ήταν ολόδικη του?

Γιατί ήταν ντροπαλός μάλλον, η φοβόταν. Έκανε τον Ελ, τον καλύτερο ντετέκτιβ του αιώνα να φοβάται , ήταν τόσο ειρωνικό και αστείο ταυτόχρονα. Δε θα το άφηνε έτσι, θα τον παρακινούσε αν ήταν μονάχα ότι περίμενε εκείνος μια χειρονομία της, μια παρότρυνση της.

''Ενώ βλέπεις ότι πονάω, γιατί δεν κάνεις κάτι? Πού είναι η ανθρωπιά σου και το ότι νοιάζεσαι για μένα? Λες ότι με βοήθησες τότε άλλα τώρα αρνείσαι μια ακόμη παράκληση μου! Με πλήγωσες, δίχως να προσπαθήσεις να μου δώσεις μια παρηγοριά, κάτι! Αυτά είναι τα αισθήματα του Ελ προς τη Μίσα Μίσα?''

Απλά σιώπησε και χαμήλωσε το κεφάλι, σα να μη βρισκόταν εκεί, σα να ταξίδευε σε ένα άλλο χαμένο σύμπαν, έναν κόσμο που άλλος άνθρωπος δε θα μπορούσε να αντιληφθεί και να κατανοήσει. Γιατί ο χρόνος ήταν σχετικός, και για εκείνον κυλούσε με ένα πολύ διαφορετικού τρόπο. Ήταν θλιμμένος για όσα ανακάλυψε κι ο ίδιος του, καθώς ταυτοποίησε τη Μίσα με την κοπέλα που είχε βοηθησει, και για όσα δεν πρόλαβε ποτέ του να κάνει, γιατί είχε στο μυαλό του ότι ήταν αργά πλέον για να διεκδικήσει εκείνη την αγάπη που δεν του άνηκε πια.

Υποσυνείδητα, κατηγορούσε τον εαυτό του που δεν ήταν σε θέση να γνώριζε για την πραγματική της ταυτότητα πολύ νωρίτερα, όπως και για την υπόθεση της, παρόλο που ακόμα κι ο ίδιος ο θεός θα μπορούσε να είναι πολύ απασχολημένες με τόσα ζητήματα. Λυπόταν που δε μπόρεσε να κάνει κάτι έγκαιρα, να την ειδοποιήσει ότι δεν είχε μιλήσει με τον πραγματικό Ελ, την άφησε στην άγνοια κι επέτρεψε στον εαυτό του ν'αφήσει το ομορφότερο πλάσμα του κόσμου με τέτοια πίκρα και οργή, επιτρέποντας της να ξεγλιστρήσει μέσα από τα ίδια του τα χέρια. Αναλογίστηκε πόσο διαφορετικά θα ήταν τα πράγματα σήμερα, κι ίσως είχε το πλεονέκτημα σε αυτή την άνιση μάχη με τον Κίρα, αν την είχε στο πλευρό του.

Βυθισμένος στις σκέψεις του καθώς ήταν, δεν βρισκόταν σε θέση να έχει επικοινωνία με το εξωτερικό περιβάλλον. Αλλά έπρεπε να δράσει γρήγορα και άμεσα, να ακούσει την παράκληση της, δε μπορούσε να συνεχίσει έτσι και ήταν υποχρεωμένος να σύρει το κορμί του όσο βαρύ κι αν φαινόταν αυτή την αποκαλυπτική στιγμή.

Πήγε προς το μέρος της και αποπειράθηκε να την αγκαλιάσει, μα για κάποιο λόγο δεν του έβγαινε, έτσι κατέληξε να της αγγίξει τους ώμους της με τους αντίχειρες και τους δείκτες του, διστακτικά, παρόλο που ήθελε να τη σφίξει με όλη του τη δύναμη και να ακουμπήσει με τις παλάμες του στις γυμνές ωμοπλάτες της, να νιώσει το δέρμα της για μια ακόμη φορά, να εισπνεύσει το μεθυστικό κρασί του αρώματος της. Δεν της είπε κουβέντα, δεν την έσφιξε, μόνο ακουμπούσε τα χέρια του πάνω της και την κοιτούσε με το χλωμό του βλέμμα, κάνοντας τη να μη μπορεί να καταλάβει γιατί δεν την αγκάλιαζε όπως θα έκαναν οι φυσιολογικοί άνθρωποι.

'' Αυτό μόνο? Δείξε μου κάτι πριν με κάνεις να αρχίσω να βρίζω! Μη με κάνεις να μετανιώσω για όλα όσα σου είπα! Απόψε η Μίσα θυμήθηκε την αγάπη της για τον Ελ. Νίκησες. Εκμεταλλεύσου την ευκαιρία και αγκάλιασε με!''

Όχι, αν του ζητούσε την αγκαλιά μόνο για να αισθανθεί καλύτερα τότε μπορεί και να της την έδινε, χωρίς ν' αναφερθεί πουθενά ο όρος εκμετάλλευση. Διότι δεν είχε περάσει από το μυαλό του η ιδέα να εκμεταλλευτεί την κατάσταση, παρόλο που η Μίσα στην προκείμενη περίπτωση δεν του ζητούσε πραγματικά μια αγκαλιά. Του ζητούσε επανειλημμένα να εκμεταλλευτεί την ευκαιρία, χρησιμοποιώντας την αγκαλιά σαν αφορμή. Δεν το ήθελε έτσι, δεν είχε τέτοιες βλέψεις όσο όμορφη κι αν ήταν η δυνατότητα που του προσέφερε.

΄΄ Η Μίσα Μίσα είναι μπερδεμένη και δεν αξίζει κι άλλη εκμετάλλευση.'' της απάντησε με ψυχραιμία, απομακρύνθηκε από κοντά της, έκατσε ξανά στην καρέκλα και κοίταξε έξω από το παράθυρο. Βροντούσε ο τόπος, η βροχή έπεφτε ακατάπαυστα με τέτοια ορμή και έσκαγε στο έδαφος σα χειροβομβίδα…

Δάκρυα έπεφταν από τον ουρανό, μελωδικά, σαγηνευτικά, και κάθε ήχος από τις στάλες που προσκρούονταν με το έδαφος θύμιζαν λέξεις από κάποιο νανουρητό. Του άρεσε η βροχή, τη χάζευε για ώρες, μπορούσε ορισμένες φορές και να κάθεται έξω σε αυτήν, να βρέχεται και να γίνεται μούσκεμα, λες και οι στάλες θα ξέπλεναν κάθε του τύψη για όσες ψυχές είχε θυσιάσει στο δρόμο του προκειμένου να λύσει τις υποθέσεις του, λες και μπορούσαν να διώξουν μακριά του όλο αυτόν τον πόνο και το βάρος που κουβαλούσε στην πλάτη του. Ένα βάρος που αναμφισβήτητα σε κάνει να λυγίζεις και καμπουριάζεις, μια πικρή γεύση στο στόμα που σε κάνει να αναζητάς γλυκά, όπως θα έλεγε και κάποιος άλλος αργότερα…

''Αγάπη δεν είναι να χρησιμοποιείς τις αδυναμίες του άλλου.'' πέταξε στα ξαφνικά ενώ της έριξε μια κλεφτή μάτια, προσπαθώντας να ξεδιαλύνει τα αισθήματα της, απομυθοποιώντας την εικόνα του στα μάτια της.

'' Η Μίσα Μίσα αγαπούσε κάποτε τον Ελ χωρίς να τον έχει δει… κι ο Ελ τιμώρησε τελικά τον πραγματικό ένοχο και τη βοήθησε χωρίς να την ξέρει. Με αγαπούσες όπως αγάπησες μετά τον Κίρα.. Όμως δεν είμαι όπως με είχες φανταστεί. Όλοι σοκαρίστηκαν όταν πρωτοείδαν τον Ελ, πόσο μάλλον εσύ. Είναι λάθος να προσπαθήσεις να επιβεβαιώσεις με αυτόν τον τρόπο το αν με θες ακόμα, γιατί θα μπερδευτείς χειρότερα. Ούτε χρειάζεται να κάνεις κάτι που δε θες για να μου δείξεις ευγνωμοσύνη. Σκέψου καθαρά, έχεις όλο το χρόνο που χρειάζεσαι.''

Πείσμωσε με τα βιαστικά συμπεράσματα του, θέλοντας να τον αντικρούσει, παρόλο που οι κουβέντες του ήταν αποστομωτικές με τη σοφία που τις διέκρινε. Ναι, το τελευταίο που θα μπορούσε να περιμένει ήταν ένας άντρας ξυπόλητος και κακοντυμένος μπροστά της, με μαλλιά ανακατεμένα και άξεστους τρόπους. Ίσως όμως και να τα έκανε όλα αυτά ακριβώς για να μη μπορεί κανείς να ανακαλύψει ότι ήταν ο Ελ, όταν τύχαινε να κυκλοφορήσει στον έξω κόσμο, παρόλο που και πάλι τραβούσε αρνητική προσοχή γύρω του.

Τον κοιτούσε που είχε προσηλωθεί στη θέα της βροχής σαν ηρέμησε λίγο, ενώ εκείνος καθόταν σιωπηλός με το βλέμμα σκεπτικό. Άραγε πού να ταξίδευε ο νους του, σε ποιες ακτές τον παρέσερναν τα κύματα της ελπίδας που είχε δημιουργηθεί μέσα του και την ίδια στιγμή πέθαινε? Τον είχε αγαπήσει, σκεφτόταν εκείνος, αλλά όχι πια, δεν ήταν αυτός που προσδοκούσε ούτε θα άλλαζε ποτέ για χάρη της ακόμα κι αν το επιθυμούσε κι ίδιος του. Γιατί αγάπη είναι να θες τον άλλο έτσι όπως είναι, κι εκείνος ήξερε ότι δεν ήταν αυτό που ήθελε η Μίσα ακόμα κι αν αποφάσιζε να γίνει κάποιος άλλος.

Εκείνη τον παρατηρούσε κι αναλογιζόταν το παρουσιαστικό του, τους τρόπους του και προσπαθούσε να δει πέρα από την αγριωπή πρόσοψη του. Έκρυβε μια καρδιά γεμάτη ευγένεια, μια τεράστια ψύχη, ήταν ξεχωριστός από κάθε άποψη, εφόσον απαρνήθηκε να την εκμεταλλευτεί τη στιγμή που η ίδια ψυχορραγούσε και ήταν μπερδεμένη ( απαρνιόταν ακόμα και μια απλή αγκαλιά- κάτι το τόσο φαινομενικά ασήμαντο, άρα έδινε αξία στο κάθε του άγγιγμα προς εκείνη- δεν ήταν απέχθεια τελικά), αρνούμενος το προσωπικό του όφελος και συμφέρον. Πρόβαλε σθεναρή αντίσταση στα παρακάλια της, αψήφησε για μια ακόμη φορά τις προκλήσεις της– την έσωσε από τον ίδιο της τον εαυτό και της έδωσε χρόνο να μπορέσει να σκεφτεί πιο καθαρά προτού κάνει το οτιδήποτε. Κι αυτό δε γινόταν εκείνη να μην το εκτιμήσει ακόμα περισσότερο και να ανεβεί κι άλλο στα μάτια της, αποδεικνύοντας της την ανωτερότητα του μυαλού του απέναντι στα αισθήματα του.

Ήξερε πως όσο κι αν ποθούσε το σώμα της όπως κάθε ερωτευμένος άντρας, θα το έκανε γιατί αυτό πρώτα περιέβαλλε την ψύχη της, το πνεύμα της, την οντότητα της, και η ύλη δεν ήταν η προτεραιότητα του. Τον είχε παρεξηγήσει τόσο πολύ, είχε διαστρεβλώσει τόσο πολύ την εντύπωση της για εκείνον όταν τον γνώρισε ως Ριουζάκι, αλλά τελικά αποδείχτηκε πως ήταν κάτι πολύ πολύ καλύτερο.

Γι αυτό τού άξιζε η Μίσα ακόμα περισσότερο απ'όσο μπορούσε να φανταστεί και η ίδια, γιατί σεβόταν καθετί που είχε πάνω της, κι αυτό τον έκανε κύριο παρά το μη-ελκυστικό περίβλημα του.

Πάνω απ'όλα όμως, για εκείνη η ιδιότητα του Ελ δεν άλλαζε, ούτε η ψυχή ούτε όλα αυτά που είχε αγαπήσει πάνω του κάποτε. Ήταν ο Ελ, και οποιαδήποτε περίεργη του συνήθεια ήταν δευτερεύουσας σημασίας. Η ιδέα ότι την είχε βοηθήσει τελικά ήταν το μεγαλύτερου βάλσαμο, και παρά τον πόνο της για όσα ακόμα έμαθε τουλάχιστον είχε ανακαλύψει πια την αλήθεια.

''Είδες? Το περίμενα ότι δε θα έλεγες τίποτα γι αυτό. '' την επανέφερε στην πραγματικότητα, ύστερα από την καταιγίδα των σκέψεων που είχαν κατακλύσει το μυαλό της.

''Όπότε δε με ερωτεύτηκες πραγματικά, η τώρα πια είναι πολύ αργά. Ο Ελ ήταν μονάχα μια ιδέα μέσα στο κεφάλι σου, μια ψεύτικη εικόνα. 'Έχω δίκιο σε όσα σου είπα. Χαίρομαι που ηρέμησες και κατάλαβες, μην δίνεις σημασία σε μένα.'' συνέχισε να λέει δυνατά τη σκέψη του, ακόμα κι αν δεν ήταν ότι πιο ευχάριστο για εκείνον, ενώ στην πραγματικότητα προσπαθούσε να πείσει τον εαυτό του και να τον προετοιμάσει για την οριστική απόρριψή της. 'Ηξερε όμως να αποδέχεται και να συμβιβάζεται με την πραγματικότητα, ειδικά όταν κρατούσε ασφαλείς αποστάσεις από εκείνη.

'Σταμάτα να σκέφτεσαι τόσο καχύποπτα, δεν έχεις λόγο να το κάνεις. Ακόμα και να θέλω να σου πω κάτι θα με παρεξηγήσεις και θα νομίσεις ότι σου λέω ψέματα. Κι αν πάλι δεν πω τίποτα τότε θα πιστέψεις ότι έχεις δίκιο. Μα είσαι τόσο αρνητικός, δε μπορεί κανείς να σε πιάσει από πουθενά! Θες να σου επαναλάβω ξανά τι αισθανόμουν για τον Ελ?''

''Σωστός χρόνος. Αισθανόμουν, παρατατικός, μια πράξη στο παρελθόν που είχε διάρκεια μα τελείωσε, ή διακόπηκε από κάποια άλλη. ''

''Σταμάτα να με κοροιδεύεις και άκουσε με! Θέλω να με βοηθήσεις…'' του είπε με ηρεμία, εν τούτοις ήταν σα βόμβα έτοιμη να εκραγεί και να ανατινάξει τα πάντα στο πέρασμα της παρά τα δάκρυα που είχαν φύγει από το πρόσωπο της και είχαν ήδη αλλοιώσει το μακιγιάζ της, κάνοντας τα μάτια της να φαίνονται σχεδόν το ίδιο μαυρισμένα όσο τα δικά του.

''…αλλά αυτή τη φορά να το κάνεις αμέσως!'' τον διέταξε επιτακτικά, ζητώντας του το πιο δύσκολο και απρόβλεπτο πράγμα που θα μπορούσε ποτέ κανείς να ζητήσει από εκείνον.

''Δείξε μου πώς θα συμπεριφερόταν ο Ελ στην Μίσα αν ήταν δικιά του. Σήκω από εκεί και δείξε μου ό,τι έχεις και δεν έχεις μέσα σου, ότι κυλάει αίμα στις φλέβες σου, γαμώτο! Πιάσε με, άγγιξε με, είμαι αληθινή και πάψε να με κάνεις να νιώθω χειρότερα!'' σχεδόν φώναζε αυταρχικά και το πρόσωπο της είχε σχεδόν παραμορφωθεί από το αλλοιωμένο βάψιμο της. Ακόμα όμως κι έτσι έβγαζε μια μοναδική λάμψη, ένα ατίθασο μαγνητισμό. Της πήγαινε το χαμόγελο, της πήγαινε όμως και το αποτέλεσμα που της άφησε το κλάμα, της έδινε έναν άλλο αέρα, την έκανε να φαίνεται γυναίκα, αυτή τη γυναίκα που έκρυβε μέσα της και καταπίεζε, γιατί νόμιζε κάποτε ότι είχε ήδη πεθάνει εξαιτίας του Ελ…

Αυτά τα επώδυνα δάκρυα που είχαν προκληθεί εξαιτίας του προηγουμένως, ήταν ίσως και το μοναδικό δώρο που θα έπαιρνε πότε από κείνη σαν ένδειξη ότι υπήρχε ακόμα μέσα της κάτι για εκείνον, κάτι τόσο όμορφα αναπάντεχο…

Γι αυτό δεν έκανε τίποτα περισσότερο όσο απαράδεχτο κι αν φαινόταν αυτό από μέρους του, ή σαδιστικό. 'Ηθελε να χαρεί το κάθε δάκρυ που έβγαινε για εκείνον, κάθε πικρό αναστεναγμό που αφιέρωνε στο όνομα του. 'Ηταν ένα ασυνήθιστο δώρο, μα ήταν δικό του και μόνο δικό του. Είχε κάνει κόσμο να κλάψει όλα αυτά τα χρόνια με τις ενέργειες του, αλλά ποτέ κανένας δεν έκλαψε για εκείνον. Και τώρα το 'χε βιώσει για πρώτη φορά, πληγώνοντας αυτή που αγαπούσε, σα να είχαν τον πρώτο τους ερωτικό καυγά. Είχε μια δική του αντίληψη για τα συναισθήματα, και όση ανάλυση και να έκανες δε θα έβγαζες άκρη…

Αλλά να του ζητήσει να της συμπεριφερθεί σα να ήταν δίκη του, ήταν κάτι αφόρητο, κάτι που δε θα μπορούσε πότε να περιμένει και ήταν ικανό να τον κάνει να πετρώσει για μια κόμη φορά από την αμηχανία του. Δεν είχε βρεθεί σε μεγαλύτερο δίλλημα στην ως τότε γνωστή ζωή του, δεν είχε αντιμετωπίσει ξανά κάτι τέτοιο. Πόσο ακόμα θα αντιστεκόταν σ' ένα τόσο μεγάλο πειρασμό, μια πρόκληση τόσο δύσκολη που υπέρβαινε τις δυνατότητες του και εξαντλούσε τις αντοχές του? Ήταν άντρας, είχε σάρκα και οστά, πάθη και αδυναμίες, και ακόμα χειρότερα ήξερε πως αν άφηνε τον εαυτό του δε θα μπορούσε πια να ελέγξει τίποτα πάνω του. Κι όλος αυτός ο κόπος θα πήγαινε χαμένος, για το καλό της. Προτιμούσε επομένως να της δώσει την εντύπωση ότι ήταν αδιάφορος και να την εκνευρίσει πάρα να υποκύψει, κι ίσως κατά βάθος να μπορούσες να πεις ότι η στάση αυτή τον εξυπηρετούσε γιατί κατά πάσα πιθανότητα εκείνη θα έκανε από μόνη της το μεγάλο βήμα, αν ήταν πραγματικά σίγουρη ότι ήθελε να της δείξει πώς θα φερόταν στη Μισά αν του άνηκε όντως.

Η Μίσα πείσμωσε, γιατί δε γινόταν αυτό που περίμενε από εκείνον. Είχε άπλα κοκαλώσει, έμενε ακίνητος σα βράχος, εξέφραζε μια απίστευτη απάθεια, παρόλο που στην πραγματικότητα έβαζε τα δυνατά του να κρατηθεί. Ακροβατούσε ανάμεσα στο όνειρο και την πραγματικότητα, το απτό και το άπιαστο, ζαλιζόταν από το άρωμα της και την οσμή της και βαθειά μέσα του τρελαινόταν.

Δε θα τον άφηνε έτσι τώρα που ήταν δικός της και τον είχε τόσο κοντά της, ήθελε να δει μια εναλλακτική πραγματικότητα στην πράξη, να ανακαλύψει την αφή των χειλιών του, το άγγιγμα των χεριών του, να νιώσει το δέρμα του και την ίδια στιγμή να επιβεβαιώσει το αν ένιωθε κάτι ακόμα για εκείνον. Γιατί για επιβεβαίωση επρόκειτο και πάλι, μόνο που τώρα ήταν σίγουρη ότι την ήθελε, ενώ πιο πριν αποζητούσε μονάχα βοήθεια από τον Ελ για να υπερισχύσουν τα αισθήματα της γι αυτόν έναντι σε αυτά που έτρεφε για τον Λάιτ, και η πραγματικότητα ήταν πως δεν είχαν εξαλειφθεί πλήρως πάρα την κατάρρευση της εικόνας του Κίρα μπρος στα μάτια της.

Ήθελε ακόμα το Λάιτ, ήθελε όμως και τον Ελ, γιατί αυτοί οι δυο ήταν τόσο ίδιοι και τόσο διαφορετικοί που τη συνέπαιρνε. Και οι δυο τη βοήθησαν τελικά, καθένας με τον τρόπο του και τα ιδανικά του, δε μπορούσε να το αγνοήσει αυτό.

Όμως, για εκείνη τη στιγμή, ήθελε να 'ναι με τον Ελ, τον πρωταρχικό της έρωτα, να εκπληρώσει το απωθημένο της και να του δώσει το είναι της, γιατί την είχε κερδίσει με την αξία του, την αγάπη του και τον αμετάκλητο σεβασμό του. Ήθελε να αισθανθεί κάθε κύτταρο του κορμιού του, να εξερευνήσει κάθε ίνα της ύπαρξης του και να γευτεί τον πόθο του, να εισπράξει με κάθε ανθρώπινο μέσο αυτή την περίεργη αγάπη που ένιωθε για εκείνη.

Έτσι τον πλησίασε απειλητικά κοντά, στάθηκε από πάνω του και το ίδιο ξαφνικά κι ορμητικά σχεδόν ακούμπησε τα χείλη της πάνω στα δικά του.

Εκείνος πετάχτηκε από την καρέκλα και την κοίταζε με έκπληξη, παγωμένος, χωρίς λόγια να πει. Είχε τον πειρασμό μπροστά του, και τον παρακαλούσε να τη φιλήσει. Πόσο ανόητος ήταν για να αρνηθεί? Άλλα αυτό θα τη μπέρδευε ακόμα χειρότερα απ'όσο προσπαθούσε να επιχειρήσει πρωτύτερα με την αγκαλιά. Ενώ εκείνος δεν ήταν σε θέση να απαντήσει για το τι έπρεπε να κάνει όταν τον εκλιπαρούσε με αυτό το βάναυσο και παράτολμο τρόπο. Τρελαινόταν όταν βρισκόταν τόσο κοντά της, έχανε κάθε υπολογισμό, κάθε λογική και ακρίβεια. Γιατί δεν ήξερε από μαθηματικά της καρδιάς όσο έξυπνος κι αν ήταν, δεν ήξερε από εκφράσεις αγάπης όσο κι αν ήθελε να εκδηλωθεί. Άλλα εκείνη του ζητούσε να ελευθερωθεί, να ορμήσει, να υποτάξει το μυαλό και να γίνει ένα με το σώμα του, να συνεργαστεί με αυτό και να ακολουθήσει τις παρορμήσεις του στο δρόμο που τον οδηγούν αυτές, σε άγνωστα μονοπάτια και γωνιές.

'' Φίλα με! Σε προκαλώ αυτή τη φορά να μην κρατηθείς αν στ'αλήθεια είσαι ερωτευμένος μαζί μου! Κάνε με να καταλάβω τι πραγματικά νιώθεις για έμενα ή είναι ένα ακόμα ψέμμα σου! Σ'αγαπώ, Ελ, και σου ανήκω, έχεις το δικαίωμα να με κάνεις ότι θες. Κι αυτό θέλω, τίποτα λιγότερο από σένα!''

Εκείνος άνοιξε το στόμα από την έκπληξη, και τα μάτια του έγιναν πιο μεγάλα από κάθε άλλη φορά. Ακίνητος, αποστομωμένος, παγωμένος σαν άγαλμα, βαθιά σοκαρισμένος από την κίνηση της, ήταν αδύνατο να αντισταθεί στο κάλεσμα της. Δεν πίστευε ότι αυτό ήταν αληθινό, από την άλλη ήθελε να το ζήσει με όλες του τις αισθήσεις. Θα έδινε τα πάντα, όλο του το είναι, θα μάζευε τη δύναμη του στα χείλη του, όλες του οι φαντασιώσεις θα διοχετεύονταν εκεί και θα χανόταν σε αυτή την καταιγίδα…

Εκείνη συνέχισε να τον προκαλεί, δίχως να πει κουβέντα, κοιτώντας τον επίμονα, θέλοντας να διαβάσει την αντίδραση του, περιμένοντας υπομονετικά τον άντρα που έμοιαζε με ηφαίστειο έτοιμο να εκραγεί, πριν σημάνει η σάλπιγκα την έναρξη και τη λήξη μιας μάχης που έμοιαζε να διαρκεί χιλιάδες χρόνια.

Την τράβηξε απότομα κοντά του και ανταποκρίθηκε, μη μπορώντας άλλο να κρατηθεί από τον πόθο του, εξαπολύοντας κάθε συναίσθημα που είχε μαζέψει για εκείνη . Είχε κάτι το άγριο στο φιλί του, το επιθετικό, κάτι άγαρμπο που πρόδιδε την απειρία του με τις γυναίκες, άλλα την ίδια στιγμή το πάθος του ξεχείλιζε σαν ορμητικός χείμαρρος . Έμοιαζε με περιπλανώμενο που διέσχιζε για χρόνια την άγονη έρημο και μόλις είχε βρει μια μικρή όαση να σβήσει την ατελείωτη δίψα του. Την έσφιξε πάνω του και δεν ξεκολλούσε στιγμή από το στόμα της, αυτή τη μαγευτική πηγή που μόλις είχε ανακαλύψει. Η γλώσσα του γλίστρησε στο στόμα της απότομα, δίχως μαεστρία και τέχνη, είχε απελευθερώσει τον έφηβο που είχε απαρνηθεί δίχως να γνωρίζει το δρόμο για το γυρισμό, ταξιδεύοντας στα χείλη της που ρουφούσε και έγλειφε μανιωδώς σα να 'ταν μέλι, σα να 'ταν πιο γλυκά από καθετί που είχε γευτεί πότε του.

Την πονούσε ορισμένες φόρες έτσι όπως τη δάγκωνε σα λυσσασμένος, της ερχόταν ατσούμπαλος ο τρόπος του, όμως είχε κάτι που την έκανε να της αρέσει και να την εξιτάρει κατακόρυφα. Ίσως γιατί δεν την είχε φιλήσει ξανά κάποιος με τόση ανεξέλεγκτη επιθυμία, τόση ενέργεια και ζωντάνια. Την έκαιγε λούζοντας τη με τη λάβα των συναισθημάτων του, την πυρπολούσε ακατάπαυστα, σχεδόν την έκανε να ασφυκτιά που δεν την άφηνε να πάρει ανάσα.

Ένα ελαφρύ βογκητό της ξέφυγε ενώ τον έσπρωξε, προσπαθώντας να βρει ξανά ρυθμό στην διακεκομμένη πνοή της, αναζητώντας ζωτικό οξυγόνο, διαλύοντας την ουτοπία του, τρομάζοντας τον με το ενδεχόμενο να της προκάλεσε πόνο πάρα ευχαρίστηση. Μάλλον ήταν λάθος από μέρους του και μόνο που προσπάθησε, η Μίσα δε θα του το συγχωρούσε ποτέ αυτό που τόλμησε κι έκανε, έστω κι αν η ίδια του το είχε ζητήσει.

Κρίμα… κι ήταν κάτι τόσο όμορφο, τόσο γλυκό και τέλειο στην αίσθηση που ξεπερνούσε τη σφαίρα της αντίληψης του. Ήταν μια ευχαρίστηση μεγαλύτερη από καθετί που γνώριζε, μια ηδονή ασυναγώνιστη που θα μπορούσε να τον κάνει να ξεχάσει ακόμα και τις πιο αγαπημένες του συνήθειες. Κανένα γλυκό δε μπορούσε να συγκριθεί με αυτή τη βελούδινη γεύση, κανένα φρούτο δεν πλησίαζε τον πειρασμό του απαλού της δέρματος, και κανένα ρόφημα δεν μπορούσε να τον κρατήσει πιο ξύπνιο από ποτέ.

Άλλα έπρεπε αυτό να τελειώσει, κι ήταν ήδη ευλογημένος που κατάφερε να φτάσει κι εκεί.

''Συγνώμη. Παραφέρθηκα.'' είπε και χαμήλωσε το κεφάλι του, ακουμπώντας το στόμα του με τα μεσαία του δάχτυλα, όπως την πρώτη φορά που είχε δεχτεί το φιλί της στο μάγουλο του… Είχε ακόμα τη θέρμη αυτή πάνω του, και ήθελε να την κρατήσει όσο περισσότερο γινόταν… Ντρεπόταν που άφησε τον εαυτό του να παρασυρθεί, όμως η ευφορία ήταν πιο πάνω από τις αναστολές του και τα πρέπει πού κατάλυαν τη λογική του. Είχε απογειωθεί για λίγο, και τώρα θα ερχόταν ξανά σε μετωπική σύγκρουση με την σκληρή και τραχιά επιφάνεια της πραγματικότητας, χωρίς να καταλάβει όμως ότι η τροχιά που είχαν διαγράψει μόνο καθοδική δεν θα 'ταν.

'' Τώρα ξέρεις τι θα έκανα αν η Μίσα Μίσα ήταν δική μου.'' είπε και έτριψε με αμηχανία το κεφάλι του, αδυνατώντας να κατανοήσει το πόσο μπορεί να κράτησε αυτό το όνειρο, μα την ίδια στιγμή ήταν βαθιά ικανοποιημένος που σταμάτησε έγκαιρα και κατάφερε να συγκρατήσει την παρορμητικότητα του, πριν να είναι αργά και για τους δυο.

Σιωπή επικρατούσε στο μυαλό τους ενώ τα βλέμματα τους ηλεκτρίζονταν. Η έλξη πλανιόταν δελεαστικά στον αέρα, μπορούσες να τη μυρίσεις από χιλιομέτρου μακριά.

Τώρα ήξεραν κι οι δυο πως δεν ήταν αδιάφοροι ο ένας για τον άλλο, κάτι έβγαινε όταν ήτανε μαζί, έπεφταν αστέρια, γαλαξίες συγκρούονταν, κι όλες οι αισθήσεις τους εκλιπαρούσαν να τους φέρουν πιο κοντά. Δεν ήταν φίλοι, δε μπορούσαν να είναι πότε, γιατί ήταν ένας άντρας και μια γυναίκα που έβγαζαν χημεία μεταξύ τους, μια ακαταμάχητη έλξη που τους καθοδηγούσε, απαλλοτρίωνε την επαφή τους με τον εξωτερικό κόσμο, τους οδηγούσε σε ταξίδια μακρινά, σε τόπους μαγικούς που κανείς τους δε θα μπορούσε να φανταστεί.

Πόσο διαφορετικό ήταν το φιλί του Ελ από αυτό του Λάιτ… Ναι μεν ο Λάιτ ήταν πολύ πιο περίτεχνος, πολύ πιο ήρεμος και τρυφερός στις κινήσεις του, ενώ ο Ελ έμοιαζε περισσότερο με αγρίμι που ήθελε να την κατασπαράξει, να τη φάει ζωντανή, να την ξεψαχνίσει εις βάθος με το βάρβαρο του τρόπο. Όμως… τα φιλιά του Λάιτ έμοιαζαν ψυχρά ώρες ώρες σε σύγκριση με αυτό που είχε δεχτεί τώρα. Ήταν κάπως χλιαρά και υπερβολικά σύντομα, σα να μην είχαν συναίσθημα και πάθος, σα 'ταν μηχανικές, εξαναγκαστικές κινήσεις που έπρεπε ο Λάιτ να κάνει προκειμένου να τη συγκινεί, σαν αναγκαίο αντάλλαγμα.

Μα σαφώς, αυτή του είχε βάλει τον όρο να γίνει το κορίτσι του, δεν το είχε προτείνει από μόνος του ούτε θα το έκανε ποτέ, όσο ελκυστική και όμορφη και πετυχημένη ήταν. Κι έβγαινε και με άλλες προκειμένου να μην τραβήξει υποψίες, δήθεν. Ενώ αντίθετα, για τον Ελ ήταν η μοναδική κοπέλα που είχε φιλήσει ποτέ του απ'όσο φαινόταν, και παρά τα λάθη του τής μετέδιδε το πάθος του, τον πόθο του, τη λαγνεία του. Δεν ήταν κι αυτό μια έκφραση τρυφερότητας, αν και λιγότερο ρομαντική? Θα μπορούσε να του δείξει, θα μπορούσε να του μάθει, ήταν σίγουρη ότι δε θα της αρνούνταν τίποτα…

Απόψε ένιωθε διαφορετικά, απόψε είχε αυτόν που χρειαζόταν.

Τον τράβηξε εκείνη αυτή τη φορά, αρπάζοντας του τούφες από τα πυκνά μαύρα μαλλιά του και συνέχισε από εκεί που σταμάτησαν, αυτό το φιλί ήθελε να κρατήσει για πάντα, την έκανε να ξεχνά όλο τον πόνο και την αγωνία που είχε στοιχειώσει τα όνειρα της. Ήταν λίγο πιο τρυφερός αυτή τη φορά, πιο προσεκτικός και συγκρατημένος, ίσως από φόβο μην την πονέσει ξανά.

Τον χρειαζόταν όσο τίποτε άλλο, γιατί τελικά έγινε το δικό της χωρίς να το περιμένει. Ο Ελ όχι μόνο την είχε βοηθήσει, άλλα ήταν εκεί μαζί της αυτοπροσώπως, κι ήταν ερωτευμένος παράφορα μαζί της. Αυτό είχε σημασία, ήταν ο μόνος που μπορούσε έστω εκείνη τη στιγμή να την κάνει να ξεχάσει την αγάπη της για το Λάιτ.

Πάθος είναι να παίρνεις, να αρπάζεις και να απομυζείς από τον άλλο όλα όσα μπορεί να σου προσφέρει, κι εσύ να θες συνέχεια όλο και περισσότερα, ενώ αγάπη είναι να δίνεις, να προσφέρεις και να παραδίνεσαι χωρίς να ζητάς τίποτα. Κι όταν έρχεται η ώρα σου να επιλέξεις, είσαι υποχρεωμένος να βρίσκεσαι μόνο στη μια από τις δυο αυτές παρατάξεις.

Εκείνοι ήθελαν και τα δύο, γι αυτό ήταν χαμένοι από χέρι.

Ήταν δυο ανόητοι που προκαλούσαν την οργή του θεού. Άλλα δεν τους ένοιαζε για εκείνη τη δεδομένη χρονική στιγμή.

Ο Ελ σταμάτησε ξανά το φιλί, αμυνόμενος την ύπαρξη του, αρνούμενος να υποταχτεί στις επιθυμίες που είχαν αρχίσει να τον καταλαμβάνουν. Ορμόνες, τεστοστερόνη, ανδρεναλίνη, ένα μείγμα πιο επικίνδυνο κι εθιστικό ακόμα κι από το πιο σκληρό ναρκωτικό. Ήταν θαύμα τελικά, μπορούσε να αναλύσει και καταλάβει τα όρια του ακόμα και τώρα, ακόμα κι όταν είχε γίνει έρμαιο στα χέρια της, κυριευμένος από την καταιγιστική έκκριση των ορμονών του.

''Καλύτερα να σταματήσουμε εδώ.'' της πρότεινε, προβάλλοντας υπεράνθρωπη αντίσταση στην αναστάτωση που του προκαλούσε η γεύση των υγρών χειλιών της, χωρίς να υποψιαστεί ότι κι εκείνη είχε καταβληθεί από το ίδιο συναίσθημα.

''Ελ…'' ψιθύρισε με ένα μικρό αναστεναγμό, καθώς προσπαθούσε ακόμα να βρει ανάσα. ''Γιατί σταμάτησες?''

''Γιατί έτσι έπρεπε.'' της αποκρίθηκε με ένα τόνο ελαφρώς μελαγχολικό. ''Ευχαριστώ που μου έδωσες την ευκαιρία να φτάσω ως εδώ.''

'' Γιατί αφού είναι τόσο όμορφο! Φίλα με πάλι! Το ξέρω ότι το θέλεις πολύ άλλα φοβάσαι μη σε ξαναπώ ανώμαλο! Δεν είσαι, λοιπόν, έτσι κάνουν οι άνθρωποι που αγαπιούνται και το ξέρεις.''

Τότε εκείνη έβαλε ξανά τα χέρια του πάνω της ανοίγοντας κι ακουμπώντας τις παλάμες του, ψηλαφίζοντας και τυλίγοντας τον λαιμό της με αυτές, δείχνοντας του ότι δε χρειαζόταν να την ακουμπά με τόση προσοχή, μόνο με τα ακροδάχτυλα του. Είχε σάρκα και οστά, δεν έσπαγε ούτε ήταν κάποιο άγιο εικόνισμα. Ήθελε να τη νιώσει σε όλο της το μεγαλείο, κάθε άγγιγμα της έμοιαζε με θεία ευλογία, κάθε της χάδι τον αναστάτωνε όλο και περισσότερο . Θα παρέδιδε τον εαυτό του σ'εκείνη, το είναι του, την ψυχή του, χωρίς υπεκφυγές και καχυποψίες.

Τα φιλιά διαδέχονταν το ένα το άλλο, και τα χάδια γίνονταν όλο κι εντονότερα, παρόλο που εκείνος δεν επιθυμούσε πια να παραμείνει μονάχα στο πρόσωπο της, το λαιμό και τα μαλλιά της, ενώ συγκρατούσε απεγνωσμένα τις απαγορευμένες σκέψεις του, και την ίδια στιγμή πρόσμενε κάποιο χαστούκι της που όμως δεν ήρθε ποτέ- αφού δεν έκανε τίποτα παραπέρα.

Δεν έκλεινε τα μάτια του δευτερόλεπτο, γιατί ήξερε πως αν το έκανε και τα άνοιγε μετά όλο αυτό θα χανόταν, από μπροστά του, ήθελε να το ζήσει πλήρως ότι κι αν ήταν, αλήθεια η ψέμα, όνειρο η ψευδαίσθηση, πραγματικότητα η φαντασία. κάθε οπτικό ερέθισμα, κάθε αίσθηση, κάθε στιγμή που απομυζούσε θα την έπαιρνε μαζί του, γνωρίζοντας πια την πληρότητα όλου του ανθρωπίνου φάσματος.

''Μίσα…'' ψιθύρισε σχεδόν τρομαγμένος σε μια τελική προσπάθεια να αποδιώξει το ουτοπικό σύννεφο της τελειότητας, που ήταν πολύ καλό για να είναι αληθινό, αντιλαμβανόμενος ότι πήγαιναν πολύ πιο μακριά απ'όσο μπορούσε εκείνος να αντέξει και να προβλέψει, καθώς είχαν αρχίσει τα χέρια του να προχωράνε και πιο κάτω, και ζητιάνευαν την έγκρισή της.

Όμως εκείνη δε σταματούσε, τον είχε παραλύσει καθώς από μόνη της έβαλε τα χέρια του στα πλευρά της και τα έσφιξε πάνω της, ικετεύοντας τον να τη χαϊδέψει παντού..

''Σε χρειάζομαι. Σε θέλω και με θες. Δε βρίσκω κάτι κακό σε αυτό.''

'' Είναι μόνο μια παρόρμηση, ένα απωθημένο. Θα μετανιώσεις γι αυτό. Και μετά η Μίσα θα γίνει δυστυχισμένη.'' ψιθύρισε με τη βαθειά φωνή του που την έκανε να παραληρεί ακόμα περισσότερο με την καυτή ανάσα που τη συνόδευε και χάιδευε τα χείλη της.

''Καλύτερα να μετανιώνεις για κάτι που έκανες, πάρα για κάτι που δεν έκανες…'' του ψιθύρισε σαν ανταπόκριση προκλητικά στο αυτί, κάνοντας τις κόρες των ματιών του να λαμπαδιάζουν και να τρεμοπαίζουν …

''Δεν είναι δίκαιο… ο Λάιτ…''

''Ξεχνά τον κι αφέσου. Τώρα είμαστε εμείς. Είμαι η Μίσα που ήθελε τον Ελ… Κι ο Ελ αγαπά πολύ τη Μίσα για να της χαλάσει το χατίρι.'' έκανε μια μικρή παύση προτού του δώσει τη χαριστική βολή.

''Η Μίσα θέλει ο Ελ να την κάνει δικιά του…'' είπε καθώς έβαλε τα χέρια της μέσα από τη μπλούζα του, ηλεκτρίζοντας τον από το άγγιγμα της στη σάρκα του, πανικοβάλλοντας τον, εξάπτοντας του τη φαντασία.

Η πρόκληση της ήταν αποπνιχτική, σα να τον έσερνε από τη μύτη, κατέρρεε το σύστημα του, διέλυε κάθε πρέπει που είχε μέσα του, κάθε ηθικό φραγμό, κάθε αγώνα για αντίσταση κι αυτοέλεγχο.

Ήταν η πέτρα στο γυάλινο του κόσμο, αυτή που θα θρυμμάτιζε καθετί που είχε χτίσει με τόσο κόπο και χρόνο από τον ασταμάτητο συλλογισμό του, καθετί που είχε δημιουργήσει με αυτό το λογικό μυαλό, όταν το σώμα υπέκυπτε στην ανάγκη να αισθανθεί, να γευτεί το πιο απαγορευμένο φρούτο που εκείνη του προσέφερε απλόχερα. Πολύ περισσότερο, όταν εκείνη ήταν σίγουρη ότι το ήθελε όσο κι εκείνος, και δεν ήταν κατειλημμένη από την ψευδαίσθηση του αλκοόλ ούτε από άλλες ψυχοτρόπες ουσίες. Εκείνη τη στιγμή τον επιθυμούσε πραγματικά, γιατί ήταν αυτός που χρειαζόταν, αυτός που κατάφερε να τον κάνει να την ερωτευτεί, και αυτά τα αισθήματα της ήταν παρόντα απόψε, είχαν ξυπνήσει από το μακροχρόνιο λήθαργο τους.

''Ας γίνει ότι θέλει η Μίσα τότε.'' είπε καθώς εκείνη τύλιξε τα πόδια της στη μέση του, κι εκείνος τη σήκωσε σα να ήταν πιο ελαφριά κι από πούπουλο. Ήταν δυνατός πάρα το υπερβολικά αδύνατο σώμα του, και όλο αυτόν τον καιρό δεν είχε προσέξει τις ανοιχτές του πλάτες που κρύβονταν μέσα από τη φαρδιά του άσπρη μπλούζα. Ήταν πιο ψηλός από το Λάιτ μα δεν του φαινόταν έτσι όπως καμπούριαζε, ενώ τώρα στεκόταν στο ύψος του, κανονικά.. Και τα μάτια του δεν ήταν κατάμαυρα όπως φαινόντουσαν με την πρώτη ματιά, άλλα σκούρο γκριζοπράσινο, ήθελε παρατηρητικότητα να προσέξεις αυτό το φίνο περίβλημα που δε βρισκόταν εύκολα. ΄Ηταν όμορφα αν τα έβλεπες από τόσο κοντά, παρά τις σακούλες που τα περιέβαλαν, έβγαζε μια δική του γοητεία πάρα την ατημελησία του , κάτι σκοτεινό, κάτι αινιγματικό που την τραβούσε. Ήθελε να τον βγάλει από το καβούκι του, αυτό το σκοτεινό οχυρό που είχε χτίσει γύρω του για να προστατεύει τον εαυτό του, ήθελε να τον δει όπως πραγματικά ήταν…

Την κρατούσε κανονικά ( αυτό κι αν ήταν έκπληξη), με πυγμή άλλα και προσοχή, κι ας μη θύμιζε σε τίποτα τον ιππότη που καρτερούσε, τον πρίγκηπα με το ολόλευκο του άτι, τον ήρωα που θα την έσωζε από μια δύσκολη στιγμή, τον υπεράνθρωπο που θα την έπαιρνε μαζί του να πετάξουν στους ουρανούς. Ήταν ο Ελ, αυτός που είχε αγαπήσει κάποτε, αυτός που φανταζόταν ότι θα την ερωτευόταν και θα την έκανε δική του για πάντα. Θα την έπαιρνε μακριά και θα άφηναν τα πάντα πίσω τους, έστω για λίγο, έστω κι αν ήταν μόνο γι απόψε…

Ο Ελ, ο ξυπόλητος της πρίγκηπας…

Έτσι η Μίσα κ ο Ελ ένωσαν τα κορμιά τους κι έγιναν ένα όπως δύο σταγόνες βροχής, χορεύοντας το γυμνό χορό των αισθήσεων, ταξιδεύοντας σ'έναν κόσμο όπου δεν υπάρχουν εχθροί και φίλοι, μίση κι αντιπαλότητες, παρά μόνο το πάθος κι η ευχαρίστηση. Ήταν μια ιερή στιγμή, μια τελετουργία, ότι ομορφότερο μπορούσαν να ζήσουν σε αυτή την περίεργη αγάπη, αυτή τη σχέση που δημιουργήθηκε απόψε.

Εκείνος είχε πλήρη επίγνωση ότι ήταν κάτι προσωρινό και σύντομο, σε αντίθεση με τα διχασμένα αισθήματα της Μίσα που μοιράζονταν ανάμεσα σε αυτόν και το Λάιτ, αλλά δεν υπήρχε γυρισμός ούτε λύτρωση, ούτε συγχώρεση γι αυτή μέγιστη αμαρτία με την οποία είχαν ευλογηθεί.

Έκανε την καρδιά του να τραγουδά στους ρυθμούς της έκστασης. Ήταν πιο ευάλωτος από ποτέ, όμως ήταν κι εκείνη καθώς άκουγε την ευχαρίστηση που προκαλούσε, την ίδια που αισθανόταν κι αυτός. Χανόταν στα μάτια της, τον έκρυβε μέσα στο κορμί της και τον προστάτευε σαν την πιο στοργική αγκαλιά του κόσμου. Ήταν ασφαλής, ενώ κάθε του όνειρο εκπληρωνόταν. Ήταν υπερβολική η ευτυχία για να φαντάζει αληθινή…

Καθετί όμορφο πεθαίνει… Κι ότι φέρνει τη χαρά σε βυθίζει ύστερα στην απόλυτη θλίψη.

Θα τα έδιναν όλα, και δε θα έμεναν με τίποτα, κι αυτό ήταν ασυγχώρητο.

Αυτή ήταν η μοίρα της σχέσης τους, ήταν καταδικασμένοι και οι δυο…

Άλλα δε χωρούσαν άλλες σκέψεις τώρα. Το μετά ήταν άγνωστο, και δε θα χε ενδιαφέρον να το ζήσεις αν ήξερες τα πάντα από την αρχή τους…

Αν υπήρχε μετά βέβαια…

Πολύ περισσότερο, όταν έχεις ξεχάσει δυο μάτια που βλέπεις μόνο εσύ να λαμπυρίζουν ξαφνικά υπό το φως της αστραπής και αποκαλύπτουν για μια στιγμή τη δαιμονική σκιά του, χωρίς να ξέρεις ότι σε παρακολουθούσε κρυφά όλη την ώρα μέχρι αυτό το σημείο, ενώ το άνοιγμα των φτερών του τον οδηγεί πέρα από το τοπίο…

…

**Σημειώσεις Συγγραφέα**

Παιδιά ξέρω ότι θα γίνω ανώριμη και θα με βρίσετε αλλά δε μπορώ με τίποτα να μη ζητήσω το σχόλιο σας γι αυτό το κεφάλαιο ακόμα κι αν δε μου ξαναγράψετε ποτέ!


End file.
